


Kitty Love

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O Dynamics(some), Breeding!kink, Collar, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light dom/sub undertones, Love, Multi, Pregnancy, awww, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Reader is an Animus, a subspecies of humanity; human/animal hybrids that have been around for centuries. After losing your family to a horrific accident linked to the supernatural at 16, you’ve been on your own. You hide what you are after a couple of close calls that nearly cost you your life.Running into Bobby Singer, you learned the truth of what killed your family. He taught you everything you knew on lore and monsters. After a couple of rough years on the road, you managed to make a comfortable life for yourself using your research skills and talents as an artist. Having had a horrible experience with the one relationship in your life, you moved to Lebanon, Kansas, needing to start over. Again.Things have been going well for you…until the Winchesters moved to town. And had you wanting more from life than what you thought you deserved.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new story I hope my fans enjoy!
> 
> It's not what I normally go for, but it's been...very steamy to write, to say the least.
> 
> NOTE: It will be a bit of a slow build, but not too slow, I think.

An Animus is a human/animal hybrid; ranging from mostly animal to mostly human in appearance and physiology. The most common types of Animus are Canine and Feline Animus.

You are a Feline Animus.

Animus have a secondary gender; Alpha, Beta or Omega.

Alphas are very territorial and tend to be more aggressive and larger in size and stature.

Betas could be just as aggressive, but tend to be more level-headed.

Omegas tend to have smaller builds. Omegas crave touch and physical contact, especially from potential mates or their current mate. It’s uncommon; but Omegas can also have a need/desire to take direction, to please.

Canine Animus males have a knot; Alphas being larger than Betas. Omegas tend to have no knot.

Feline Animus males have spines like their animal counterparts, but are much duller, their function to stimulate females or Omegas in heat as much as possible, to ensure successful mating and not tear up their insides. They also have a large barb running along the underside of their penis, engaging on orgasm and locking the male in place until they are finished.

Animus have heightened senses, enhanced speed and strength. The more animalistic Animus can shift to a more human appearance, but not completely. While the Animus aren’t much different from humans and the law protects them from hate crimes and discrimination, there are still humans that hate them, would rather risk jail time to run them out than live near them.

This universe has the Winchesters stopping the Apocalypse in Season 5, the events that have occurred since not happening. Lucifer and Michael ended up in the cage together, Sam safely staying out of it. Gabriel lived and after a long talk with Raphael and God, they worked together to restructure Heaven. Castiel assisted with this, helping the Winchesters with hunts in between. They met Charlie on a hunt; Nazi necromancers trying to bring Hitler back were the ones running the company she worked at. After they took them down, effectively shutting down the company, they found the key to the Bunker in Lebanon. Bobby is still alive.

Reader has been in Lebanon since turning 18, living there for 9 years before the Winchesters move there. You only know what you’ve heard from Bobby and hunters that came to you for research.


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N welcomes the Winchesters to Lebanon, Kansas.

*Y/N*

 

You couldn’t help but smile as you sipped your coffee, looking out your large picture window, watching your neighbors start their day. It was peaceful, letting you find composure and steel yourself for a busy day. The weather was warming up, which was nice. If only you didn’t have to wear clothes that covered as much surface area as possible.

Warm weather + fur + clothes=Sauna

But you couldn’t walk out as you were currently. Being an Omega Animus that went more towards animal than human, you had had more than enough of people staring at you, hating you for something you couldn’t control. You were thankful for the tint on your windows that kept people from seeing you.

Your home was your sanctuary; the only place in the world you felt safe. Letting out a deep sigh, you took a deep breath and shifted. Your fur receded from your hands and arms, slightly tanned skin made visible, stopping just at the top of your breasts. The transformation worked its way up your feet and legs, stopping just under your belly button, Fur disappeared from your face and neck, skin appearing until your collar bone appeared. That was all you could manage, still having cat ears and a fluffy tail. It was enough. After changing into a long skirt that just barely stayed off the ground and a shirt with sleeves that stopped at your elbow and a high neckline, you moved on to your ears. Laying your ears flat on top of your head, you pinned a medium-length blonde wig over your natural blonde, shorter hair. Finally, you added your glasses to your face, the custom filter keeping people from noticing your brilliant green cat eyes.

You hated this; the confining feel of your disguise. But you knew better. If you were to go out into public as you really were...there was no telling what would happen to you. Before grabbing your keys and purse, you wrapped your arms around yourself tightly, imagining someone was holding you. Someone strong, who cared about you…loved you. After a few minutes of this, you were ready to face the world.

As you drove to the Lebanon Community Center, you couldn’t help but wave and honk as you passed by the many people in town you knew; either in passing or professionally. When you had first moved to town, they were all so supportive and welcoming. Granted, they had no idea you were an Animus, but the sentiment was appreciated all the same. The rest of the drive to the community center was uneventful.

“Morning, Y/N!” Delores, your next door neighbor said cheerily as you walked in. “Anything or anyone new in your life?”

“Not since Monday,” you chuckled. “Got any new assignments today?”

“Well,” she said, putting her glasses on, “the only thing we have is a Welcome Wagon visit.”

“Cool,” you replied. “I’ll take it.”

“You sure, dearie?” Delores asked, looking a bit…worried. “The address is the old power station on the far side of the town limits.”

“Really? The sealed Men of Letters outpost?” you asked excitedly.

“None other, dearie,” Delores said quietly. “Heard a pair of Hunters found a lost key on some group of necromancers and moved in. Maybe you should let Tony and Brock take this one…”

“It’s ok,” you told her, taking the information packet. “I can handle myself.”

“I don’t doubt that,” her friend chuckled. “Good luck.”

Another plus of living in this town…you didn’t have to hide your second profession as a Lore Researcher for Hunters. After losing your family and finding out that monsters existed, you armed yourself not only with weapons and fighting tactics, but knowledge. You were so good at studying lore, your mentor, Bobby Singer, gave your name and secret cell number on occasion to Hunters in need of instruction, research or spells to assist them on their cases.

When you had moved to Lebanon, it didn’t take long to find out that the entire town descended from both Hunters and Men of Letters. Due to many connections, the town government managed to be selective of who moves to town, ensuring they have some inkling of the supernatural in order to avoid any awkward situations.

You stopped off at every store in town, each one giving you something to add to the gift basket to welcome their new citizens to town. As you made the turn up the dirt road leading to the ‘secret’ bunker, you couldn’t help but be curious about the Hunters you were about to meet. Maybe…just maybe, one of them would be an Animus. What you wouldn’t give to have someone in town you could possibly connect to.

But as you parked your car, hope turned to dread. Parked just ahead of your car was a beautiful, black ’67 Chevy Impala. You’d only ever heard of the Winchester brothers, legends in the Hunter community.

“Maybe it’s not them,” you murmured to yourself. “Please…don’t be the Winchesters.”

Setting the large basket next to you as you stood in front of the door, you knocked, then held your hands up. Sure enough, a minute later, you had two guns pointed at you as the door opened.

“Who the hell are you?” they both asked.

“My name is Y/N,” you said calmly. “On behalf of the town of Lebanon, Kansas, I’m here to welcome you to our town.”

“Drink,” the shorter of the two said, tossing a flask at you.

You rolled your eyes, taking a gulp of the holy water offered. The taller of the two then came forward, putting away his gun and pulling out a silver knife. He was gentle as he took your hand and nicked the back of your hand. You had to suck back a gasp from the brief contact as he pulled his hand away.

“She’s clean,” he said aloud.

Both men visibly relaxed a bit, the weapons getting put away.

“Before you ask,” you said as you picked up and handed the basket to the shorter of the two. “I’m a Hunter too. Research only. Also, the whole town is related to Hunters and Men of Letters, they all know of the supernatural. Some are still actively Hunting. Many are retired or highly specialized.”

“Good to know,” the tall one said. “I’m Sam Winchester.” He pointed to the other man. “That’s Dean.”

 _*Great,*_ you thought to yourself.

“Again, welcome to Lebanon,” you said to them. “Everything I gave you is from all the shops and businesses in town, along with an information packet about events and places within a 50 mile radius of town. My card is also included. Feel free to call if you need any help.”

“Thanks, Y/N,” Sam said with a smile. “Did you want to come in?”

“No, thanks,” you told him. “It’s my day to go and read to the kids in the children’s ward at the hospital.”

“Have fun,” Sam told you with a grin. “See you around.”

“Bye,” you told him as you got back into your car.

You couldn’t stop smiling the whole way to the hospital. The rest of your day went well, but you were exhausted and just didn’t feel like making dinner when you got home. You decided to go to The Starlight Diner as you came up on it.

“Evening, Y/N,” Rick, the owner and head cook said as he saw you walk in. “How you doin’?”

“Great, Rick,” you called back with a grin.

“Have a seat, sweetheart,” he said with a wink, going back to work.

It was packed tonight. As you resigned yourself to having a seat at the counter, you saw the Winchesters in the back corner, your usual table. They waved you over. Taking a deep breath, you walked over and had a seat next to Sam.

“How was your day?” he asked you, sliding his menu to where you can see it.

“Good,” you told him with a small smile, keeping your distance.

Even with the light contact you get daily, you kept your distance. Especially in the company of two very large, very handsome men. Being an Omega was hard, but you managed.

“You settling in well?” you asked them.

“Yeah,” Dean answered, “Thanks again for the basket.”

“No problem,” you told him. “It was my pleasure.”

One of the waitresses came and you weren’t surprised to see the brothers give her the once over. You were used to being ignored by men as soon as someone taller than you with a thigh gap and tighter ass showed up. You knew you weren’t fat…but you had a slight band of extra weight around your waist. You had wide hips, thick thighs and a bit too much jiggle in your ass for your liking. And being only 5’ 5” didn’t help either. Apparently, it was too much for their liking too. Didn’t make it sting any less.

 _*Stop it,*_ you scolded yourself after giving your order, ignoring the waitress’s judgmental look. _*You know nothing can happen anyway. Even if either of them were interested.*_

You were slightly surprised when neither of them hit on the waitress or stared at her ass as she walked away.

“So…,” you said, trying to break the silence, “Now that you’ve stopped the end of the world, any plans?”

“Right now,” Dean said, sprawling out on his side of the booth, “Just getting settled. Bobby will send any jobs our way. Personally, I’m just glad to have a bit of down time.”

“How about you, Y/N?” Sam asked. “What do you do?”

“When I’m not researching, I’m a freelance artist,” you answered. “It keeps the bills paid and me living comfortably.”

“You must be pretty talented, to do that well,” Sam said with a whistle.

“I do ok,” you said, looking down at your hands.

“Bet you’re real talented with your hands,” Dean drawled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” you teased, your stomach twisting.

“That a challenge, darlin’?” he asked.

“Dean!” Sam snapped, glaring at his brother.

“It’s ok, Sam,” you said softly. “I’m a big girl, I can handle myself.” You then quickly turned and pegged the eldest Winchester with a serious look. “Make a comment and your balls will have a talk with my foot.”

Dean swallowed hard and shut his mouth so quick, you could hear the click of his jaw snapping shut. Sam slapped the tabletop with his hand, roaring with laughter. You and Dean couldn’t help but join in. You went still as Sam fidgeted in his seat, moving closer to you. You couldn’t help but shiver, wondering if it would be so bad to just brush against him…  
You thanked the fates as your food showed up; Bacon Cheeseburger and fries for Dean, Chicken Salad for Sam, and meatloaf for you.

“I got to say that it’s a relief to see a lovely woman eat a real meal instead of starving themselves,” Dean commented, gesturing at your plate.

“If I I’m hungry, I eat,” you said with a shrug, ignoring the ‘lovely woman’ part.

“You doing anything tomorrow, Y/N?” Dean asked after a few minutes of eating quietly.

You shook your head. “No. Why?”

“How would feel about joining me for some mini golf?” he asked.

_*Wait…did THE Dean Winchester…just ask me out…on a date?*_

“I don’t know,” you said softly, picking at the last bites on your plate.

“Come on…neither of us have plans,” he said.” Sam’s doing our supply run for the bunker. What’s the harm?”

_*Wish I could answer that…*_

“Ok,” you finally sigh. “It’s a date.”

“Perfect,” he said, grinning wide. 

The look on his face and they way he’d said it…shot straight through you. Waking feelings you thought were dead and buried in your heart. It terrified you…but you buried it. You could always break down once you were home. You cocked you eyebrow and tilted your head.

“Dean…mini golf? Really?” you asked, your tone teasing.

“What? It’s fun,” he told you, chuckling a little.

When the check came, you went to grab it…ending up grabbing Sam’s hand, Sam having beat you to it. You couldn’t hold back a gasp of pleasure at the contact. Smooth, warm skin under your palm. It felt strong. You snapped out of it when he put his other hand over yours, clearly about to ask what was wrong. His grip was light and gentle, but there was still stability and strength in it. Your mind wondered what it would feel like for him to grab you somewhere else… Panic set in and you backed away from him, getting to your feet.

“See you tomorrow,” you said quickly, tossing a $50 bill on the table.

You walked out, got in your car and edged going over the speed limit to get home. You could still feel his hands on you. Once parked in your garage, you breathed easier, allowing your control to slip and shift to your true state.

“I have to be more careful,” you scolded yourself, face feeling flushed as you sent inside, trying to ignore the fact that your panties were drenched, and you ached for more.

 

*Sam*

 

He was surprised at Y/N’s reaction to something so minor. To see that kind of fear…it worried him.

“What the hell just happened?” Dean asked.

“Not sure,” Sam replied. “She seemed scared to death. Like we’d hurt her.”

“She ain’t a monster,” Dean mused. “So either human with some baggage someone like her shouldn’t have to carry…or an Animus in hiding.”

Sam frowned, wondering what unspeakable horror could’ve instigated that look on her face. It broke his heart.

“Don’t give me that look,” Dean snapped. “You had every chance to ask her out. I asked, she said yes.”

“You know that’s not all of it,” he quipped back.

“I know man,” his brother sighed. “Who knows…maybe she’s into sharing.”

Sam shrugged, content with that possibility.


	3. A Date With Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple date with Dean Winchester.

*Y/N*

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” you sighed, your phone signaling Dean’s response to your text.

He’d texted last night using the number off the card you left, asking for your address. You contemplated telling him you changed your mind, but hearing the low growl from his car as he pulled up stopped you.

 _*Here I go,*_ you thought to yourself as he got out of the car.

He was dressed in a clean, Led Zepplin t-shirt and dark jeans. You couldn’t hide the blush riding up your throat to your face as he walked up to you on your porch, handing you a white carnation.

“Thank you,” you told him, taking the flower.

Your skin prickled pleasantly as his hand brushed yours in a slow, deliberate way.

“You ok?” he asked. “This too much?”

You shook your head.

“I’m ok,” you told him, finding it easy to feel…less tense than you usually do. “About last night…I didn’t mean to freak like that. Let’s just say that I’ve had no pleasant experiences with relationships. Any that lasted anyway.”

He frowned at that, but quickly recovered.

“Well, I think it’s time to change that,” he told you, holding his hand out to you.

You felt apprehensive. But in that moment, you realized you didn’t want to fear something so simple as holding hands. You’ve done so well keeping yourself safe…you felt you’d earned this. Smiling at Dean, you placed your hand in his. Much like Sam, his grip was gentle, relaxed. But definitely not weak. It was…comforting. He grinned and led you to his car. Being a gentleman, he opened the door for you, helping you in. As he started the car and started down the road, you couldn’t help but look over at him.

Dean turned to you, that grin of his brighter. Using his left hand to drive, he placed his right hand on the space between you on the bench style seat, palm up. You placed your left hand in his palm, threading your fingers together. It was surreal; holding hands with a living hero, someone who put his life on the line to help others. His thumb stroked the back of your hand. It was so nice, you had to choke back a purr. It was quiet on the drive to the local fun park, but it was comfortable. Dean parked towards the back of the lot, away from the other cars.

“No dings for my Baby,” he told you as you both got out of the car.

“I don’t blame you,” you said, blushing as he came around to your side, offering you his hand again. “You know, Dean…I’m kind of surprised at you.”

“How so?” he asked, keeping his stride timed with yours.

“Not judging here,” you replied. “But I’ve heard of your reputation with women. Frankly, I don’t see why you wanted to go out with me in the first place.”

He stopped, making you stop as he squeezed your hand lightly. You had to take a deep breath as a shot of arousal hit you.

“I’m not proud of my track record with women,” he murmured to her. “Not anymore. A lot of it…it was stress relief or just needing to forget how shitty things were at the time. There were a few…that I dated a little bit. But it never lasted long; we never had much in common, it just wasn’t working.”

You gasped softly as his free hand came up to very lightly cup your face, just barely stroking your cheek.

 _*Wow,*_ you thought to yourself.

Not even your one boyfriend in your entire life touched you like this, looked at you…like you mattered. You leaned into the light touch, sighing softly.

“This…is what I’m looking for,” he continued, leaning in close. “A connection. Someone to spend time with, maybe something serious. Especially with someone as beautiful as you.”

You bit your lip, forcing back a whimper as he pulled back, now just holding your hand again.

“But I want to be clear,” he told you, “There’s no pressure here, ok? It’s clear as day someone’s hurt you. Badly. I just want to spend time with you. For now, that’s enough.”

You nodded, swinging your joined hands. His smile came back as you walked to the mini golf course, hand in hand.

 

Later….

 

“Damn it,” you spat as your ball hooked into the shallow water hazard on the 16th hole. “Every time.”

“You need to angle your putter more,” Dean said as you pulled your ball from the water, setting it just enough away from the edge it wouldn’t fall back in.

The rest of the hole loomed, littered with more hazards, the only clear path straight through as it sloped down and to the left, the hole just past a bend to the course.

“I’m right behind you,” he said as you set yourself up for the shot.

You couldn’t help but tremble as his chest brushed up against your back, his hands coming around and gently holding your own.

“Since the course slopes down and to the left,” he told you as he turned your hands. “You want to hit the ball with the end closest to you, the putter head pointing back to the right.” He helped guide your shot, barely touching the ball. And sure enough, the ball picked up speed, went right around the bend and straight in the hole.

“Thanks,” you told him, moving away from him before he noticed your tail hidden under your skirt.

They finished their game, Dean winning. He was a gracious winner, thankfully. As they headed for the car, you felt glad you did this. It had been a long time since you felt this relaxed around anyone, even the people you called your friends.

“Hungry?” he asked you as he helped you back into the car.

“Yes,” you answered. “But not really in the mood to go out anymore, honestly.”

“How’s about we head back to your place, order in and watch a movie?” he suggested.

You tensed up. Was he looking…?

“Whoa,” he said, offering his hand again. “ What’s the matter?”

You took it, squeezing hard.

“Hey,” you heard Dean say, squeezing your hand back. “Talk to me.”

“I…I’ve never…invited someone to my house before,” you managed to say. “My home…it’s the only place in the world I feel safe.”

“I’m sorry,” he told you, understanding written all over his face. “I didn’t know.”

“No one does,” you admitted, feeling secure enough to share a little. “I’ve had only one boyfriend. Ever.” You pulled your hand back, picking at your shirt. “He…I thought he cared. But he barely held me, wouldn’t touch me. I thought he was just being a gentleman.” You swallowed hard and blinked back tears. “But when I was ready to give myself to him…when I was at my most vulnerable…he ran from me. I went after him, to find out why.” You squeezed your eyes shut as the tears kept coming. “He wasn’t at his apartment. He was at what I thought was his ex-girlfriend’s place. I heard them through the door. He said he nearly puked when he touched me…intimately. That it wasn’t worth the $1,000 his friend was going to pay him if he had sex with me. After that…and nearly getting beaten to death by some drunks,” you continued. “I moved here. Aside from shopping and volunteer work, the occasional research job…I don’t leave my house.”

When you felt a tissue get pressed to your hand, you looked up at Dean. Shaking, you curled into yourself when you saw the look on his face. He wanted to kill something. But his hands were gentle as he framed your face with his hands. He took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself. You were able to let your tension ease as he lightly massaged your face, his hands moving to your shoulders.

“That guy…I want to make him suffer for it,” Dean growled. “No one should ever be treated like that. Especially you.”

“I’m nothing special,” you said, turning away.

“Yes, you are,” he told you, making you look at him.

The little bit of force he exerted had you panting lightly, feeling yourself slick up a little, making you itch.

“You’re beautiful,” he told you softly. “So damn kind…funny. Smart. You’re the whole package.”

He stared at you for what felt like forever, making you worried he could see through the filter on your glasses. You relaxed back into the seat as he eased back behind the wheel. It was quiet the whole way back to your house. He pulled up in your driveway, but left the car run. After a minute of sitting there, you made a decision you prayed you weren’t going to regret. You reached over and turned off the ignition. Dean looked at you with surprise on his face.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

You nodded. “I feel like I’m going crazy…but…I’m tired. I’m tired of being so alone. I…I don’t know what I want here. And it scares me. I’m so fucking sick of being scared.”

He smiled. “I’ll be honored to take anything you’re willing to give. Even if it’s just a kick to my ass.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, giving his shoulder a playful shove.

“I love that sound,” he said with a grin as you both stepped out of the car.

You couldn’t help but grin back, going ahead and unlocking the door. You found it surprisingly easy to step aside and let him inside.

“Nice digs,” he whistled, kneeling to undo his boots when he noticed you taking your shoes off, sitting them off to the side of the door.

You couldn’t help but laugh as you heard him yelp in surprise when he went in the living room.

“I didn’t think they made TVs this big,” he said as you pulled out your phone.

“It’s a custom size,” you said, giving him a wink. “What do you want on your pizza?”

“Surprise me,” he said with a wink, putting his phone on the coffee table. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Go past the stairs, down the hall. First door on the right,” you told him as you dialed.

Dean was already back by the time they picked up the line and gave their greeting.

“I need 3 large pizzas; one meat lovers, one ultra cheese, one supreme, no olives, an order of cheese bread and 2 cokes,” you recited, ignoring Dean for the moment as you gave your address.

“It’ll be $35 even,” they told you. “Charge it?”

“Yes, please,” you replied before hanging up.

You looked over at Dean, who was lounging on your couch, smiling.

“What?” you asked, dreading the comments about that order.

“I have to admit,” he told you, “That was sexy as hell.”

“Me ordering pizza?” you scoffed. “You that hard up, Dean?”

He frowned. “I’ve had dates give me the look that I know you were expecting to see.” 

“What look?” you asked, feigning ignorance.

“The ‘Shouldn’t you order light?’ look,” he answered, all serious.

He moved to the end of the couch closest to your chair, sitting at the edge of his seat, his elbows resting on his knees.

“I just recently had to go up a waist size in jeans,” he admitted to you. “My middle is a bit softer than I’d like. I’ve got the beginning of love handles.”

Offering his hand again, you took it without hesitating. It was nice to enjoy simple touches and not worry about your body flipping out on you. Must be because he lets you initiate the contact. You’d take what you could get.

“Y/N, I’ve walked out on people that suggested what I should eat or judged me for my choices,” he told you. “ And to see you be confident in your choice, is sexy.”

You could feel the heat in your face, unsure of what to do about the praise.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” he said with a smirk. “You pick the movie.”

“I put something in last night, but never watched it,” you told him. “We’ll just both be surprised.”

“I want to know more about you,” he said, relaxing back into the couch. “Star Wars or Star Trek?”

“Personally, neither,” you replied. “I’m more of a Doctor Who fan. But if I had to choose…Star Trek. Coke or Pepsi?”

“Coke,” he answered. “Schwarzenegger or Van Damme?”

“Ahnold, all de way,” you replied in your awful Schwarzenegger impression.

Dean laughed, making you giggle. You’d never felt so at peace with anyone before. It was a very welcome change. You went back and forth, amazed at Dean’s answers. There was so much more to him than you would’ve guessed. Once the food arrived, Dean helped you carry it to the kitchen. You both worked in tandem; getting plates, cups, loading up before sitting on the couch together. Grabbing the remote, you started up the DVD, grinning as ‘Ghostbusters’ started up.

“Definitely our kind of girl,” Dean said, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Our?” you asked, curious as to what he meant.

“Me…and Sam,” he replied. Now he was blushing, his freckles standing out more. “Is what I meant. You’re the kind of girl we both go for.”

“Sam…Really?” you asked. “ I didn’t think he was interested too.”

“We both argued about who would ask you out first after we first met you,” he replied, swallowing a bite of pizza.

“Wow,” you sighed. “I…never thought I’d have two of the hottest guys I’ve met even think of me like that,” you said, gasping when you realized what you’d just said aloud.

Dean’s laugh was easy; full of joy, not judgment.

“Well,” he drawled. “I’m glad to know you’re appreciating the view as much as I am you.”

You chose not to say anything, opting to eat a slice of cheese pizza.

“Seriously, though,” he started again. “Sam would like to go out with you too.”

“Won’t that cause problems between you two?” you ask.

“Let me put it this way,” he answered. “We don’t have problems sharing.”

 _*Oh my god!*_ you screamed in your head, your body getting hot. "Am I dreaming?"

“You’re definitely awake, darlin’,” he purred, continuing to eat.

You felt a little embarrassed that you thought out loud, but Dean didn’t make any jokes. Instead, he gave you space to think over what he said. As you both ate quietly while watching the movie…your mind started wandering. You thought about what it would be like…to have both of them. Would…would they share…at the same time?

You rubbed your thighs together as you imagined sitting in Dean’s lap, your back to his chest as he ran his hands down your sides, kneading your outer thighs before spreading your legs for Sam…

_*No,* you snapped at yourself. *This goes no further than this. With either of them. They are Hunters. And some Hunters see Animus as monsters.*_

Setting your plate aside, you looked over at Dean on the far side of the couch, paying attention to the movie. Feeling a little adventurous, you decided to try something. You moved slowly, shifting towards Dean, stopping when in the center of the couch. Glancing over and seeing he was still focused on the screen, you moved a little closer. You stopped when he moved his left arm, stretching it up to rest on the back of the couch. After a couple of minutes, you eased against his left side, molding yourself into the space.

“Hello,” he murmured to you, taking hold of your left hand. “I see you’ve warmed up to me.” He stroked your palm with his thumb.

“I…I trust you,” you told him. “A little. I don’t…I’m not comfortable with…you know.”

“I’d have been surprised if you were,” he sighed, letting go of your hand to stroke your arm.

You cuddled a bit closer, your legs tucked up to your left, stretched out on the couch. Your tail was successfully confined to the small space behind the couch cushions, the stupid thing twisting around with excitement. Damn thing sometimes had a mind of its own. You were reluctant to move once the movie was over, but you knew it was best if this is where the date ended. Less chance of doing something stupid.

“This has been great,” you told Dean as you both stood up, forcing your tail to wrap around your left leg hard. “Really. I’ve had a wonderful time.”

“It’s been amazing,” Dean told you as you walked him to the door.

“And…tell Sam to call me,” you said as you opened the door.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean replied with a smile.

Standing in the doorway, Dean reached up and gently placed his hands on either side of your throat, his thumbs gently pressing into your jawline, tipping your head up and back a bit.

“How would you feel if I told you I wanted to at least kiss you good night?” he asked, his voice deep, smooth.

“I’d tell you I’ve never been kissed before,” you admitted, shame constricting your chest, placing your hands on his chest.

You meant to push him away, but instead you just lightly stroked the front of his shirt. Dean stepped closer, groaning softly. Feeling bold, you placed your hands on his hips. He took it as an invitation to press his body closer to yours. You trembled as you felt his hard cock in his jeans, clearly not lying about his feelings. At least…you hoped.

“Would you like for me to be the first?” he all but growled.

“Yes,” you breathed.

Dean leaned in closer, his eyes closing. Your eyes shut tight, bracing yourself. He surprised you yet again as his lips barely brushed yours at first. Then he came back again; soft and slow. You hummed softly, moving with him. It lasted only a moment, yet felt like a lifetime. You eyes opened as he pulled back, smiling softly. He let you go and moved back, breaking your hold.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he told you, shutting the door behind him, carrying his boots.

“Goodnight, Dean,” you breathed, turning to go clean up.  
 


	4. Dinner With Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another simple date...bringing up a few complicated feelings.

It’s been a week since you’d went out with Dean. Everyone you worked alongside or spoke to when running errands could tell you were…more relaxed. Happier. You blushed whenever they asked who the lucky guy was that clearly had done wonders for you. Of course, you chose not to answer, which only made them smile knowingly. Sam had called you the next day to tell you they were heading out on a hunt and would call when they got back. You were in your studio, finishing up a painting heading to New York next week when your phone rang. Seeing Sam’s number, your tail snapped back and forth excitedly, in spite of the slight twisting in your gut as you answered and hit speaker phone.

“Hi, Sam,” you said, putting your used paint brushes in water. “Hunt go well?”

“Piece of cake,” he replied. “Thanks for the spell you sent us. It made our job a lot easier.”

“You’re welcome,” you told him, smiling.

“Anyway, Dean’s going out to hustle some pool a couple of towns over. Want to go out for dinner with me?”

“I’m not really interested in going out,” you sighed. “But…if you’d like…I’m making lasagna. You’re welcome to come over and have dinner.”

“Sure,” he answered, sounding excited. “See you in 30.”

You hung up the phone, moving quickly. Once you’d cleaned up your studio and washed out your brushes, you headed for your Master Bathroom. After a quick shower, you dried off, shifted and dressed, still having 10 minutes to spare. By the time you heard the doorbell ring, you had the oven preheated, noodles cooked and everything set to put the lasagna together. You were nervous, but still excited. You handled last week well, you could do the same tonight. It was only fair. And if Sam was anything like Dean, you’d at least have some great company.

“Hi,” you said softly, unable to hide your blush as he handed you a red carnation. He was dressed in a dark blue, button-down shirt, slacks and dress shoes.

“Good evening, Y/N,” he said with a smile, stepping inside. He slipped his shoes off and left them next to the door.

“Mmm…smells great,” he told you as you led him inside, Sam rolling his sleeves up. “Need help?”

“Sure,” you replied.

It was a bit awkward, working around each other, but you couldn’t stop smiling as the pair of you worked together. Once the lasagna and some garlic bread was in the oven and the timer set, you poured two glasses of wine. Sam took one graciously, having a seat at the kitchen table.

“You didn’t have to agree to this, Y/N,” Sam sighed. “My brother really likes to shoot his mouth off.”

“I wanted to,” you answered. “How much did Dean tell you?”

“He told me what you’d told him about yourself,” he replied. “But I’m glad he did. It helped me understand your behavior at the diner. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Sam,” you told him. “I...you surprised me.”

“Ok then,” he said with a nod. “How’s about a game?”

“Trivial Pursuit?” you asked with a grin.

“You’re on,” he said, returning the smile.

 

30 minutes later…

 

“And I win,” you say with smug satisfaction, the kitchen timer going off.

“Damn, girl,” Sam chuckled. “And here I thought I was awesome at this game.”

“Looks like you need to study more,” you joked, getting your oven mitts.

Setting the food on top of the stove, Sam got the plates and silverware after you showed him where they were. You each filled your plates and sat back down.

“I hate to ask,” Sam said, picking up his fork. “But…did Dean…mention that we didn’t mind sharing?”

“Yes,” you replied after swallowing a mouthful of bread.

“He wasn’t lying,” Sam told you, taking a bite. “Look, it isn’t often we meet someone that we both like as much as you. We…agreed that it’s up to you. If you choose one of us or neither of us, we’d back off.”

“And if I did choose both of you?” you asked, surprised you were even entertaining the idea.

Sam’s smile made you shudder pleasantly.

“We’d make sure you got anything you could ever want or need,” he told you softly. “That we would adore you.”

“I have to admit,” you said, sipping at your wine, "I'm having a difficult time believing that either of you were even looking at me that way.”

“And I get that,” Sam said, offering his hand to you, palm up. “Especially after what you went through. But it’s true. If anything, you’re even more of an amazing woman than I thought. To survive as you have and find the strength to start over…you’re truly amazing.”

 _*Bet you’d change your tune if you knew,*_ you thought.

“Thank you,” you said to him, giving him your hand. “I learned quickly that I had to take care of myself.”

“I know the feeling,” he told you, bringing your hand up to his mouth, lightly kissing your knuckles.

You smiled at him, enjoying the attention. When he let go of your hand, you both carried on light, easy conversation as you enjoyed the meal. You couldn’t believe how easy it was to be here, with Sam. Just like with his brother. Once the dishes were done, you headed for the living room, picking a random movie from the shelf. Sam sat on the couch as you got the movie started up. You hesitated in front of the couch. Sam was taller and took up more space on the couch. You weren’t sure if he would be ok with what you’d done with Dean.

He smiled, putting his arm up on the back of the couch, inviting you to sit. Blushing heavily, you eased down next to him, easing against his warm body. Sam sighed, placing his arm around you. You mentally slapped yourself as you quickly wrapped your tail around the leg underneath you, keeping it as far away from his hands as you could. Thankfully, he was content to leave his hand on your hip. You could barely keep your mind on the movie, your mind imagining Sam’s hand finding the hem of your shirt, moving underneath it. You could almost feel the heat and weight of his palm on your breast, over your bra.

Shaking your head slightly, you sat up, needing to wake up the arm you’d been laying on. Hearing a low groan, you looked over at Sam. He was staring at you, fidgeting slightly. Your eyes wandered down to his lap. You swallowed loudly as you noticed the sizable bulge in his lap, clearly making him uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” you said, moving away.

“Aww…don’t go,” he pleaded playfully, tugging at your arm.

You couldn’t help but chuckle, put at ease by his easygoing attitude.

“You must hurt,” you told him.

“Want to make me feel better?” he purred.

You went quiet, moving to the far end of the couch, tucking your legs under your butt.

“I was only kidding,” he said softly, his smile fading.

“It’s…I want. I want to,” you sighed heavily. “But I can’t. There’s…there’s something…no one knows about me. That no one can know.”

“Secrets like that will eat you alive, Y/N,” Sam told you. “But I understand. If you ever need someone to trust, me and Dean…would take it to the grave.”

“It’s completely crazy,” you sighed. “I believe you. But…I can’t. I… _fuck_ …I hate myself.”

“Easy,” Sam said, kneeling in front of you. “I’m sorry. Normally I don’t kid around with things like this. But with you…I feel different. Happier, more relaxed than I’ve been in a while.”

“I…I’m just so fucking tired of the way things have to be,” you choked out, tears stinging your eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Sam told you softly, reaching up to your face.

You flinched instinctively, making him freeze.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he whispered when you pulled away, quickly swiping your hand under your eyes, careful to keep your glasses in place. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you two so amazingly perfect?” you sobbed. “Both of you…you’ve made me feel things I haven’t felt in 10 years. Things I never thought I’d ever feel again.”

“I think we’d better call it a night,” Sam told you, smiling a little. “Today’s Wednesday. On Friday, Dean and I would like to take you out to dinner, to Lorna’s.”

“The new Italian place near the bunker?” you asked.

He nodded. “It’s the grand opening.” Sam placed two pins on the coffee table; one white, one red. “If you want to pursue any kind of relationship with either of us, both of us or neither of us,” he said as he stood, pulling you to your feet. “Come to dinner, wearing or not wearing either of the pins. White is for Dean. Red is for me.” He stroked your cheek, causing you to lean into the touch. “This is new to us too. We’ve never felt like this before for anyone this fast. But we’ll take that step together. Deal?”

“Deal,” you sighed, nuzzling his palm before pulling back.

As you opened the door for him, Sam cornered you against the wall.

“Do I get a kiss goodnight?” he asked, a slight tease to his voice.

“Yes,” she whispered as he leaned in.

He pressed you against the wall, letting you have a good feel of his body. His touch was gentle, like Dean’s. You gasped as he licked at your mouth, your lips parting in surprise. Sam snuck his tongue into your mouth, licking into you briefly before pulling back, panting.

“Mmm…you taste lovely,” he murmured. “I bet the rest of you is just as sweet.”

You felt like you were flushed from head to toe as you smiled at him.

“You’d have to catch me for that,” you teased.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he pulled back. “Dean was right; you’re sexy without even trying.” He pecked your lips one last time. “See you Friday.”

Once he was gone, you started pacing, biting at a nail.

“This is fucking insane,” you tell yourself, taking off your wig and glasses. “Am I really considering throwing everything away I’ve worked for? For two men who’d probably sooner shoot me than touch me if they knew what I really am?”

You’d always told yourself you’d never let anything ruin what you’d put together. You sat down again, sighing heavily.

“But…what these two have done for me already. They make me feel…they make me yearn. It’s nothing like it was with Ben. The trust with them was never there for Ben…or anyone else for that matter.”

Picking up the pins Sam left, you stared at them, remembering what you had said to him and Dean. You were sick of being alone, even though everyone in town adored you. Always hiding…always afraid. Closing your hand around the pins, you made your decision. And prayed you didn’t regret it.


	5. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a lovely evening out...events take a turn.

*Y/N*

 

“Wow, y/n,” Marnie, owner of the local boutique whistled. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” you said with a smile, admiring the outfit you’d chosen to buy.

It was a dress; a forest green with sleeves down to just above your elbows. It came down to about mid calf, shorter than what you normally wear. But you were able to wrap your tail around your waist comfortably. The neckline showed your throat, but kept your collarbone covered. Pale yellow embroidered flowers were sewn along the bottom of the hem and up the sides.

“What’s the occasion?” Marnie asked.

“I…I have a date,” you said, blushing lightly. “Tonight.”

“With who?” Marnie asked. “Spill. Wait a sec…is it with one of the Winchester brothers?”

“Both of them, actually,” you told her, going back to change.

“Wow,” Marnie chuckled. “Have fun.”

You could only smile as you came back out and paid. Your stomach was twisted in knots as you got back home. Going upstairs, you got into your Jacuzzi tub, taking a hot bath, hopefully to relax. As you eased into the water, you sighed in pleasure.

“I hope tonight goes well,” you sigh. “Please…let this go well.”

Once you were clean, you got dressed, curled your wig a bit and once shifted, put on a little bit of makeup. Putting on your new green flats, you tacked both pins to the front of your dress.

“Here it goes,” you told yourself in the mirror, putting on your glasses.

It didn’t take long to drive out to Lorna’s, the Impala already parked at the back of the lot.

“Good evening, y/n,” the host said with a smile. “This way, please.”

You were led through an already packed dining room, towards a booth table in the back. Both brothers stood as you and the host approached. They were both wearing dark slacks, dress shoes and simple button-down shirts; Dean in blue, Sam in dark red.

“You look amazing,” Dean told you, giving you a quick kiss.

“This color looks great on you,” Sam said, giving you a kiss as well.

“And you two clean up very well,” you replied with a small smile.

“I see you’ve made a decision,” Dean said, noticing the pins on the front of your dress.

“I couldn’t choose between you,” you admitted, sliding into the booth. “And…I want to at least try.”

Dean and Sam slid in on either side of you. They ordered wine and appetizers.

“We’re both glad you wanted to try this,” Dean murmured, smiling as he took hold of your left hand.

Sam eased up against your right, putting his arm around your shoulders. You eased into his hold, still holding Dean’s hand as the three of you talked, mostly about their recent hunts. After their entrees were ordered, Sam excused himself to the restroom, leaving you and Dean alone.

“Mmm…my turn to cuddle,” Dean said, putting his arm around you.

“Are you sure neither of you are going to get jealous?” you asked.

“Positive,” Dean purred.

He leaned in, capturing you lips in a sweet kiss. After a minute, you felt yourself being pulled back gently. You turned to see Sam. He smiled as he dipped down to kiss you. When you finally pulled back, your food had shown up. Dean offered a forkful of the chicken parmesan you’d ordered. He growled as you took what he offered. You continued your conversation from before, both brothers taking turns feeding you from your plate, being very affectionate.

“Could you let me out?” you asked. “I need to visit the ladies’ room.”

Dean nodded, moving out of the booth, allowing you to get up. While in the restroom, you took a few minutes to collect yourself. So far…the evening was going great. The conversation was engaging. Both of them were affectionate and attentive. You breathed a sigh of relief. For once…something was going right for you. After finishing up in the restroom, you made your way back out to the dining room.

“Lookie here, boys!” you heard someone, shout, a hand grabbing your wrist.

You turned to see a huge, Animus male…Canine. Four others surrounded you. He was work dirty, like he’d just been at a construction site. It must have been from the new hospital wing being built. He was plain in looks, but had an air of menace around him.

“Aren’t you a precious little kitty?” he asked, putting an arm around your waist and pulling you close, sniffing your wig.

“Let me go!” you growled, pulling away from him.

“Mmm…feisty,” the male said, coming towards you again. “You’ll be fun when you’re dangling off my knot.”

“In your dreams,” you spat, disgusted with his crassness. “I’m here on a date. Which I will be going back to now.”

“No one tells me no,” he growled viciously. “Especially not an _Omega_.”

“Keep your voice down,” you growled back, tensing up.

“Ah,” the male said, smirking. “You’ve been hiding, little girl.” He grabbed you again, gripping the back of your dress…where the base of your tail was. “Maybe we should fix that.”

“Let her go, Lassie,” Dean snarled, managing to get between them. “Get out.”

“Not until I’ve had my fun with that female,” the male snarled.

When you felt one of the other males grab you around the waist, that was it. You were done being polite. Your black belt training came to you easily as you stomped the male’s foot and once his hold was loose, you took his arm and flipped him over you and onto an empty table. Two of the others grabbed you, but again, you were able to take them down easily. The last one was clearly about to grab an innocent bystander to gain the upper hand. You tackled him, catching him completely by surprise. His eyes went wide when you choked him into unconsciousness. Once you had let go of the male, the Alpha that had started all this ran off.

You panted heavily as you got to your feet. Everyone was staring at you, slack-jawed. Fear choked you as you looked behind you. Your wig was on the floor. Pieces of your dress littered the floor…torn to shreds in the back. In the excitement, you had shifted. Exposed for everyone to see. Tears stung your eyes as you tossed your glasses aside…and turned to the Winchesters. Both of them were just…staring at you. When Dean took a step towards you, you panicked. You took off running out the front door. Once outside, you ran for the trees, not once looking back.

 

*Dean*

 

He was floored to say the least. When those men had surrounded Y/N, he had to step in. To see her kick ass like that…major turn on. But when the dust had settled, he had been stunned. She was an Animus. Her true self had a full coat of short, blonde fur; red freckles on her forearms and calves. Her long, fluffy tail had been rigid with shock. Her cat ears twitched on top of her head as she looked to them, her green cat’s eyes brimmed with tears. His heart went out to her. She was clearly terrified, given how hard she’d been trying to hide. But he didn’t care what she was. He’d got to meet her…and he already loved what he’d seen. As he went to go comfort her, she ran. It felt like he’d been stabbed.

“We need to find her, Dean,” Sam said. “Before that Alpha goes after her.”

“You still feel the same about her, Sammy?” he asked his brother.

“Yeah,” Sam answered.

“Call Bobby,” Dean told him, fishing his keys from his pocket. “He deserves to know.”

 

*Y/N*

 

Panting heavily, you stopped for a moment, hiding behind a tree. You listened closely, hearing someone following you. You started running again, seeing your house come into view. As you hit your front lawn, you were tackled to the grass.

“Caught you, you stuck up little cunt,” the Alpha from the restaurant snarled above you.

You fought against his hold, but he flipped you over. His hand went under what was left of your dress, ripping your panties off.

“Gonna ruin you, pussy cat,” he laughed, working to get his pants open. “Though, it seems a waste to ruin something no one wants.”

You landed a kick to his balls, making him cry out. Before you could get away, he slapped you and grabbed you around the throat.

“You are going to pay for that,” he growled.

“Back off asshole,” you heard Dean growl, a gun pressing against the Alpha’s temple.

As soon as you were released, you scrambled away and ran for your house. You managed to get inside, slamming the door behind you. Once inside and the door locked and bolted, you were able to breathe again. Tears fell uncontrollably as you sat with your back to the door. You pulled your knees to your chest. You had known this would happen. Yet…you’d just had to try and be normal.

“Y/N?” you heard from the other side of the door. “It’s Sam. Are you ok?”

“I’m ok,” you called out, your throat sore from the strangling.

“Can we come in?” Dean asked.

“No,” you told them, tears flowing again. “Go home. Forget you ever saw me.”

“Please, y/n,” Dean pleaded. “We just…we need to see you, know that you’re ok.”

“Go away!” you sobbed.

You could hear them talking for several minutes before leaving. Once they left, you went upstairs. Taking off your ruined dress, you went to your closet. You felt numb as you changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Everyone there saw what you really are. It was only a matter of time before the whole town knew. Would they run you out…or try to burn the house down around you?

And even if any of them were ok with Animus, you’d lied to them. For nearly 10 years. They’d never trust you now. Going back downstairs, you curled into the right side of your couch. It would take time to find a new place…but where could you go?

Sitting there, you felt…empty. You’d had a simple life, but at least you felt safe. Now…you didn’t even have that. Laying your head on the arm of the couch, you breathed deep. Even after nearly two weeks, you could still smell Dean. You sat up and went to the other side of the couch. Sam’s scent was all over that side. It helped ease you, that sense of want and safety returning.

Needing comfort, you ran upstairs, grabbing your pillows and the remnants of your dress from your bedroom. You were frantic as you pulled the couch cushions from the couch. Angling, your armchairs to close off a corner of the room, you placed the center cushion from the couch on the floor, pulling the chairs back until it fell into place. You then placed the other two cushions against the wall. Pulling a spare blanket from the closet, you tossed that in, then the pillows, laying what was left of your dress on the pillows.

Your nest done, you climbed in, and breathed deep. All you could scent was you, Sam and Dean. Which had you reliving the time you’d spent with them. It was so short. So far, all the memorable times in your life…had been so fleeting. You couldn’t stop the tears, wishing Sam and Dean were with you…just to hold. To hear they still cared about you…loved you. Because for you…you’d already fallen for them. You eventually fell asleep, surrounded by what could have been.


	6. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a visit from Bobby Singer.

*Y/N*

 

You woke up screaming from a nightmare. You’d been getting chased by that Alpha again. Holding yourself, you sat up slowly. The clock in the kitchen chimed; 5:00 a.m. As you contemplated getting up or just staying in your nest, there was a knock at the door. You slowly got to your knees, peeking out the window just outside your nest.

You were surprised to see Bobby Singer standing on your porch. He knocked again. Getting up, you went and stood before your front door. Before you could think about going upstairs to hide, the mail slot in your door was pressed open from the outside.

“I know you’re home, y/n,” he said, his gruff voice familiar, soothing even. “Sam and Dean told me what happened last night. I drove all night to get here. I wanted to talk to you.”

“You could’ve called,” you told him as you put your arms around yourself, trembling with fear. “Would’ve saved you the gas.”

“This is a conversation we need to have face to face,” he answered. “And I ain’t leaving until we do.”

You couldn’t help but smile. Bobby had always been a stubborn old goat. But he’d always meant well. And he’d set up camp on your porch until you gave in. Sighing heavily, you went into the kitchen. Moving the coffeepot to the kitchen island, you plugged it in and got coffee brewing. Your stomach growling, you found some fruit and pastries in the fridge. Making up a large plate, you set it in the center of the table. After setting out spoons and mugs next to the coffeepot, you approached the door slowly.

You quietly undid the locks, then moved back into the kitchen, standing with your back to the wall, as far as you could be from the table.

“Come in,” you called out.

As you heard the door open and shut, you went on high alert. You were still unsure what would happen.

“Take off your shoes, please,” you called out.

A couple minutes later, Bobby walked slowly around the corner, hands where she could see them.

“There’s coffee if you want it,” you said softly, unable to keep from shaking.

“Thank you,” he told you, moving towards the coffeepot slowly. “You have a beautiful home.”

“Thanks,” you said.

You hated how terrified you were of him. This was _Bobby_ , for Christ’s sake. The man who’d given you a place to sleep, fed you and clothed you for nearly 2 years. He was like your own father had been. And yet…here you were. Cowering in a corner of your own kitchen, watching him like he’d pull a weapon on you at any second.

You watched intently as he backed up against your stove…and pulled out his weapons. He carefully set two knives on the stove. One gun followed, Bobby emptying it while you watched. He put the bullets in the trash and set the gun with the knives. That eased your mind and your shaking subsided as you watched him pour a cup of coffee and slowly had a seat at the table.

“Well?” he asked impatiently, grabbing a danish. “You going to join me or just stare?” The smile on his face gave him away.

You couldn’t help but laugh. Same old Bobby. Acting the way he always did. It eased the tension in the room, allowing you to feel comfortable enough to get some coffee and sit at the end of the table opposite Bobby.

“So this is why you split after that nasty break up with Ben, isn’t it?” Bobby asked. “And why you never brought him around. Or anyone else you knew, right?”

“Yes,” you sighed. “That…and I needed a place of my own. I’m forever grateful for your kindness and hospitality.”

“Even if you’d come to me like this,” he said softly. “I wouldn’t have turned you away.”

“Part of me knew that,” you answered. “But I was afraid…and I couldn’t take the chance. Especially after Enid, Oklahoma.”

“I know that as an Animus,” Bobby said, clearly choosing his words carefully as his face went pink. “Females and Omegas…go into heat every few months. How did you manage…?”

“To hide it?” you finished.

He nodded.

“I’d had suppressants for a while,” you replied. “But when I couldn’t get any more…you remember those week long trips I’d take to Bear River?”

He nodded again.

“There’s a special shelter there for Animus to ride out their heats in safety,” you explained.

“Let me guess,” Bobby said with a smile on his face, “Waiting for the right guy to come along?”

“Yes,” you admitted, blushing yourself. “I…I want a family. Someday.”

“You’ll make a great mother, you know,” Bobby told you. “Even when I was caring for you, you’d taken care of me. I’ve missed having you around, kiddo.”

“I may have to take you up on that,” you sighed, taking a long draw from your mug. “I doubt I will be able to keep living here much longer after what happened last night.”

“Sam and Dean filled me in on what happened last night,” he said, taking a bite from his danish. “Those two are worried sick about you.”

You looked down at your mug, unsure of what to say.

“Both of them are actually camped out across the street with one of your neighbors,” Bobby told you.

“Why?” you asked, dreading the answer.

“Two reasons,” Bobby answered after taking another bite of pastry and washing it down with coffee. “One, they wanted to make sure there weren’t any more of that asshole Alpha’s goons sniffing around. Two, they're both are going up the walls, needing to be as close to you as they can get.”

You looked up at him, tears threatening to fall.

“They…they don’t want…they don’t hate me?” you asked, feeling hopeful.

“Hate you?” he asked. “From the look of them, they are heartbroken you turned them away. I’ve _never_ seen them like this. Both of them were passed out on the neighbor’s couch when I came over here.”

Now it was your turn to be shocked. They…were worried about you. They watched your house all night. And Bobby would never lie to you. Not for anyone.

“You love them, don’t you?” Bobby asked you, slowly moving to the chair next to you. “And I imagine that the horror stories you’ve heard from Hunters about their…encounters with people such as yourself…you know what? I can’t even imagine how hard this had to be for you, to try and be with them.”

Tears fell as you stared at the kitchen table, nodding. You heard the scraping of his chair as he got closer to you. You couldn’t help but tense as you felt him put his arms around you, but you didn’t stop him. When that’s all he did, you broke down. You turned into his body, your forehead resting against his shoulder as you cried. You put your arms around his neck, not fighting him as he dragged you into his lap, just holding you. Your whole body trembled as you drank in the touches, the comfort it provided.

You were grounded by his all too familiar scent; pine and cedar with hint of fresh motor oil. It helped you relax. You sat in quiet, sniffling quietly as you pulled yourself together. Bobby said nothing as he handed you a handkerchief. You cleaned yourself up and rested your head on his chest.

“Y/N,” he said to you, stroking your arm. “It’s clear this town adores you. When they saw me, they asked me if you were ok, since they know you stayed with me. They said to tell you that they hope to see you around.”

“I’ve lied to them,” you murmured. “They’re all Hunters to some degree. I’m an Animus. Those things don’t exactly make for a friendly conversation. In my experience anyway.”

“You know, you’re judging them like people have judged you,” Bobby told you. “It doesn’t seem fair.”

You moved from his lap to pace, your tail lashing back and forth.

“ _Fair?!_ ” you shouted. “Is it fair that after I lost my family, _none_ of my 'friends' wanted to let me stay with them? Is it fair that I have to be afraid for my life constantly? Is it fair that any Animus that I come across thinks they can just bend me over because I’m an _Omega?!_ ”

“Is it fair that you didn’t give Sam and Dean any comfort after watching you nearly get raped?” he asked you calmly.

That stopped you cold.

“They’d been shaking with rage and fear when I finally got here,” Bobby continued. “They had wanted to kill those males for what they’d been about to do to you. They nearly busted in your door just to check that you were ok. And what did you do? You turned them away.”

“I was scared they wanted to kill me,” you replied, knowing it was a terrible excuse.

“Those boys would never hurt anybody that was innocent, if they could help it,” he said. “They have friends who are Animus. Hell, one of them is a freaking angel.”

That made you feel even worse. You’d never thought to even ask about it. You had been wound so tight trying to hide that you never thought to ask much about them. You slumped in defeat.

“I’m an idiot,” you sighed, sitting back down. “All I do is screw everything up.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” he told you. “Look…call them. Apologize. Invite them over here or out in town, whatever you’re comfortable with. _Talk to them._ Lord knows those two never open up about anything they're feeling. Not until you, anyway.”

“Ok,” you told him.

“Good,” he said with a smile. “You do that while I make some breakfast. I’m starving.”

“Me too,” you replied, heading for the stairs. “Thanks, Bobby. For everything.”

“Any time,” he told you before digging around in your fridge.

Upstairs, you sat on your bed as you dialed Dean’s number and placed it on speaker.

“Hello?” you heard Dean grumble, clearly having been woke up by the phone.

“Hi, Dean,” you said, trying not to tear up. Just that one word made your heart clench. “It’s…it’s me.”

“Dear god…y/n,” he groaned in relief. “Hang on a minute.”

You chuckled as you heard him shake Sam awake.

“Hi,” you heard Sam say, yawning after.

“Hi, Sam,” you said. “Guys…I’m sorry for last night.”

“You don’t need to apologize to us, sweetheart,” Sam said. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“But…I lied to you,” you replied. “I’ve lied to everyone.”

“We understand,” Dean said. “It actually makes what happened with your ex make more sense. I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you.”

“I’m sorry I turned you guys away last night,” you sobbed, tears coming back. “I…I was so scared. I’ve had Hunters tell me to my face how they’ve killed Animus and never had a second thought about it..”

“Listen to us right now, baby girl,” Dean said, his voice stern. “You **never** have to apologize for that. **Ever.** We…both care about you so damn much…we were about to murder that guy last night. We let the cops have him. Because we didn’t want you to think you were responsible for the death.”

“Can we please come over?” Sam pleaded. “We…we just need to see you.”

“Yes,” you sobbed, shaking with emotion.

You made your way downstairs, the couch put back together and the armchairs put back in place. Everything else in a neat pile in the corner. They just came straight in, both of them still wearing what they wore last night. You froze. You knew you looked awful; your hair and fur a mess, tears tracked down your face. And of course…what you were.  
They stayed where they were, not moving. But then they both smiled…and each held a hand out to you. Just like they’d done with you before, letting you initiate contact. You moved to them slowly, carefully. They stayed right where they were. Your last few steps were confident, taking each of their hands. Once contact was made…you completely relaxed. Their grips were firm and sure. Your inner Omega purred at the security and care in that simple contact.

You let them pull you close, sandwiching you between their bodies. You shuddered pleasantly as they held you. They smelled so damn good, their scents relaxing you further. Dean smelled fresh…cut grass, mint and leather. Sam…was all spice, old books and maple. They both smelled of home.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Dean asked, making you look up at him.

“No,” you answered, “His nuts didn’t like what my foot had to say.”

Both of them laughed hard at that, easing back from you. Dean kept hold your hand, following you to the table, sitting as Bobby finished breakfast. Sam got more coffee going. A few minutes later, the four of them were seated and enjoying a quiet meal. Both boys were seated on either side of you, but kept their hands to themselves.

Once breakfast was over and the dishes were cleaned, they walked into the living room together. Bobby sat in an armchair after selecting a movie, getting it started up. Dean sat on the right end of the couch.

“Come here, darlin’,” Dean said with a smile, patting the space next to him.

You blushed as you had a seat next to him. He put his sock feet up on the coffee table and eased you down, resting your head in his lap. You looked up as Sam sat on the other side of the couch. He gently grabbed your ankles and pulled, helping you stretch out. He then placed your legs across his lap, lightly kneading your calves.

You put your head back in Dean’s lap, smiling when you saw Bobby had put in ‘Hot Fuzz’, your favorite movie. You sighed softly as Dean placed his hand on your hip, barely stroking your side. You purred at the attention, especially when Sam rubbed your feet.

“Somebody’s relaxed, hmm?” Sam asked, his tone playful.

You gasped when you felt fingers combing through the fur on your tail. The light tug sent shivers up your spine.

“Easy,” Dean murmured. “You had some leaves caught in your tail.” He raked his fingers through your fur again. “Feel good?”

“It’s sensitive,” you told him, biting your lip.

“All done,” he told you, his hand moving back to your side again.

You let out a soft sigh as you relaxed completely. With a full stomach and receiving comfort from the most amazing men you could ever hope to meet, you fell asleep.

 

*Sam*

 

“I think someone fell asleep,” he whispered to his brother.

“Leave her rest,” Dean replied. “Y/N has had a rough night and morning. I think she’s earned it.”

Dean smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. She snuggled against him, purring softly, her ears twitching.

“I’ll stay here with her,” Bobby said. “Leave a note or something. Last thing we need is her getting upset again.”

They both nodded, turning their attention back to the movie. When the credits rolled, he carefully moved y/n’s legs off his lap, standing up and stretching. Sam then gently turned her on her back, putting his arms under her shoulders and knees. Once he had y/n in his arms, she stirred, turning into his hold.

“Hmm?” he heard her mumble, not even opening her eyes.

“Shh,” he whispered to her as Dean grabbed her pillows from the corner of the room. “We need to run some errands, get some sleep too,” he said to her as he walked upstairs.

“Stay,” he heard her whine so sweetly, making his pants get tight.

“We’ll call you later, baby girl,” he murmured as Dean finished making the bed and pulled the covers back.

He eased y/n into bed, waking her up. He smiled, cupping her cheek.

“Don’t leave,” she pleaded, feeling her start to shake. “I…I need…”

A light bulb flicked on in his brain. “You’re an Omega, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, her eyes closing.

“One second,” he said, pulling back.

He took off his shirt and placed it on her pillow. Dean did the same. Sam gently pressed her back down, laying her head on their shirts.

“Better?” he asked, stroking her hair.

“It’s not you,” she replied. “But thank you.”

“I know it sucks,” Dean added. “But you’ll feel better once you rest. Bobby will be here, to watch over you, ok?”

“Ok,” she replied, burrowing into the covers. “Please call later.”

“You got it,” they chuckled as they left the room, closing the door behind them.


	7. Date, Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam take you out again.

*Y/N*

 

You yawned as you stretched, throwing the covers back. Sam and Dean had been right; you’d really needed the sleep after what you’d been through. You felt like yourself again. Better even. Looking at your phone, you saw it was 7:00 a.m. Sunday. You’d slept through Saturday. You saw an unheard voicemail, the button on your phone blinking. You placed it on speaker as you dialed your voicemail inbox.

“It’s Dean,” the message started, making you smile. “Looks like you’re still resting. We’d like to take you out again, since our last date was so rudely interrupted by those asshats. We’ll be by to pick you up at 8:00 a.m., to spend the day together. And please…don’t hide. I assure you, it will be ok. We won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Your stomach flipped from nerves, but you took a deep breath to calm yourself. You trust them. You were quick to shower, dry and brush yourself, feeling ready to face the day. Going into your closet, you frowned. There wasn’t much in your wardrobe that would be comfortable while you were ‘all natural’. You found a dark blue tank top, but you didn’t have any other shorts. Looking through, you found a dark blue skirt with a cherry print. It was shorter than what you normally wore, coming to just above your knees.

“Screw it,” you growled. “I’m going to be comfortable, dammit.”

You quickly altered the skirt, making a larger than normal buttonhole for your tail, just under the waist of the skirt. You checked that it wouldn’t tear before getting fresh underwear and getting dressed. Your hair just needed a light brush, which only took a minute. You decided to leave shoes off, they just weren’t comfortable when you were like this. You couldn’t help but smile as Bobby let the boys in as you were coming downstairs. The smiles they gave you made you blush, your cheeks feeling warm.

“You look cute,” Sam told you as he pulled you close, kissing your forehead.

“I prefer you like this,” Dean added, kissing your cheek.

“You’re sure about going out?” you asked, wringing your hands together.

“Definitely,” Sam said, offering his arm, Dean doing the same.

You took their arms, letting them lead you outside. You were confused when you saw a pristine, ’75 Caprice convertible, top down in your driveway. It was an emerald green with a cream interior.

“Wow, this car is beautiful,” you said. “But…what happened to your Impala?”

“We found that the bunker has a bunch of pristine classic cars and cycles in it,” Dean replied, helping you into the back seat of the car. “Baby needs a tune up and an oil change anyway, so we decided to cruise around in this beauty.”

“Yep,” Sam said as they got into the car. “Only the best for you.”

You smiled as you eased back into the seat. It felt amazing to be…just you. As you entered town proper, you couldn’t help but tense. But you told them you wouldn’t hide anymore. So you kept still in your seat, your stomach in knots.

“Morning, y/n!” the florist called as you drove past, waving. “It’s good to see you’re ok.”

“Morning,” you called back, waving a little.

“Nice ride!” one of the other shop owners called out.

“Oh my gosh, y/n!” you heard someone exclaim as you stopped at a stop sign. You swallowed hard. It was Matthias, the mayor. Dean put the car in park.

“Hi, Matthias,” you said shakily, trembling from nerves. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too,” he replied with a smile. “Look, I’m so sorry for what happened at Lorna’s. I was the one that approved that construction crew. After what happened, the police chief found they were wanted for another rape case in the last town they worked a job.”

“I’m sure they had managed to hide it well when they bid on the job,” you told him. “It’s ok. But…you’re ok with me? Even though I lied to the town?”

“I was there that night,” he told you, leaning on the side of the car. “It shocked the hell out of me. I’m not going to lie…I was angry. But I was angry that we didn’t make you feel safe enough to just be you. Y/n…you are a great neighbor to everyone on your street, you volunteer every week. Everyone you meet just adores you. You’ll always be welcome here, along with any other Animus that may come along. Got it?”

“I do,” you told him, reaching up and giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, dear,” he said to you before turning to Sam and Dean.

“You two take of her, got it?” Matthias asked them, giving them a stern look.

“Yes sir,” they answered in unison, giving him a wave before putting the car in drive and driving off.

You felt a lot better as Dean pulled into the parking lot for the Starlight Diner. Your stomach growled at the prospect of Rick’s pancakes.

“Sounds like we need to get our badass girl inside and fed,” Dean chuckled as they got out, helping her out of the car.

“Better believe it, buster,” you quipped. “I’ve got a stack of pancakes with my name on it.”

They both took hold of your hands as the three of you walked inside. Being Sunday morning, it was packed. Luckily, there was a booth open, next to the kitchen. Dean and Sam took one side, leaving you have one side to yourself.

“Thanks,” you told them. “I’d prefer to sit between the both of you though.”

“So do we,” Dean said quietly, his voice a low growl. “But we know this was easier, give you time to get adjusted to being out in public like this.”

That voice of his…in that low growl…made you heat up. You ignored the feeling for now, not wanting to embarrass yourself.

“What can I get you, boys?” the waitress asked as she walked up, her hip kicked out…and clearly ready to ignore you.

You never liked this particular waitress. She wasn’t the greatest and she always hit on every cute guy that came in the diner. Single…married…didn’t matter to this chick. But you were going to be civil, it’s just who you were. You couldn’t help but smile when Sam and Dean barely looked at her as they gave their orders. The waitress, Lucy, you got the name from her name tag, kept staring at them. Your tail snapped against the vinyl seat in agitation.

“Excuse me,” you snapped, glaring up at her.

“Oh, sorry,” Lucy said, faking sincerity, leering at you briefly before turning back to Sam and Dean. “And for your pet?”

 _*That’s it, bitch,*_ you thought, the tail on your fur bristling.

“They don’t speak for me, Lucy,” you growled. The waitress turned back to face you, the look on her face edging on homicidal. You didn’t care. “One, I am NOT. A. PET. I am their DATE. That’s right…both of them. So you need to slow your roll. Two, I have been coming here regularly for 10 years. I don’t deserve this treatment. And three, I suggest you rethink that attitude of yours before it costs you more than your bleached blonde butt can afford to lose.” You then took a deep breath and gave her a smile. “Now, I would like the short stack of chocolate flapjacks and a side of sausage, please.”

“Got it,” Lucy snapped, jotting it down and storming off to the kitchen.

“What a bitch,” Sam said.

“That’s one thing I was worried about,” you sighed. “It figures I’d run into at least one Animus hater.”

“You handled yourself splendidly, though,” the guy at the table across from theirs said. “I can’t stand how she throws herself at me every time I come here. I’m married. She seriously needs to find some decency.”

“Honestly, I was kind of hoping she was going to try and hit you,” Dean said to you, leaning back in his seat. “I would pay to watch you put that bimbo on the ground like you did those guys that night.”

Sam glared at him. Dean rolled his eyes.

“What?” Dean asked defensively. “She’s off the charts hot when she’s kicking ass.”

“Careful, Dean,” you said with a playful growl. “Or yours might be the next ass I kick.”

“Ooh, promise?” he asked, leaning across the table.

“You’re terrible!” you laughed, smoothing the fur on your tail out.

“Y/N!” you heard Rick exclaim, coming from the kitchen. “It’s great to see you!” You were surprised when he came right to you, pulled you from the booth and bear hugged you. Thankfully, it was brief. “I’d heard what happened at Lorna’s. You’re ok?”

“I am,” you said, still shocked. “You…aren’t put off by me?”

“Hell no,” he laughed, letting you sit back down. “I’m relieved to just see you’re ok and able to relax. You were so damn tense before. I hated seeing you so miserable.”

“Wait…,” you gasped, stomach flipping. “Did…did you know?!”

“I did,” he answered softly.

“Oh god,” you groaned, sitting back down. “Was I that obvious?”

“Don’t worry,” he told you softly. “Only me and Marnie ever knew before now. Both of us are psychic. Your mind was always racing, always on edge before. Now…I can see that these boys have done well by you.”

“They have,” you agreed, smiling. Then you got serious. “I have to tell you; you need to talk with your waitress, Lucy. She was very unprofessional; she ignored me, insulted me and was hitting on my dates.”

“I will talk with her,” he told her. “But I do need to get back to the kitchen.”

You nodded, giving him a wave as he went back to the kitchen. It was quiet at your table, both Sam and Dean taking turns holding one of your hands across the table. It was sweet. Fifteen minutes later, the food was dropped off at your table…by a different server. It looked amazing and you were starving. But as you picked up your silverware, you smelled it. The tell-tale scent…of a dead mouse. And it had ingested rat poison. You swallowed hard, fighting to gag.

“Could you ask Rick to come here please?” you asked politely.

The server did as she asked, coming back out with Rick in tow.

“Who made this?” you asked.

“I did,” he told you. “Something wrong?”

“Why did Lucy not drop this off?” you asked, ignoring his question.

“She said she needed to go on break,” he answered with a frown. “Why?”

“You…are reading my mind?” you asked.

He shook his head. “I make it a point not to. It’s just usually your thoughts were practically being broadcasted before.”

You slid your plate towards him, then handed him your silverware. He looked at you with a puzzled look on his face. But he went and cut into the stack. The look on his face worried her when you both heard the crunch. When he pulled the knife away, it was bloody.

“I’m sorry for the trouble,” you sighed, moving to get up.

Rick put his hand on your shoulder and shook his head.

“You stay,” he said, his tone gentle. 

The diner went dead silent as Rick took the plate back with him. Everyone listened as the plate was smashed loudly, into a trash can.

“HOW DARE YOU TRY TO POISON ONE MY REGULAR CUSTOMERS!” Rick screamed, pans hitting the floor.

“OH PLEASE, RICK,” they heard Lucy shout back. “THAT…ANIMAL OUT THERE DESERVES TO GET THROWN OUT ON HER ASS! YOU LET BEASTS IN HERE, THE HEALTH DEPT WILL SHUT YOU DOWN ANYWAY!”

More plates and pans were tossed around violently. There was the sound of shoes scuffing, followed by a shriek. Rick came back through the diner, carrying Lucy out by the back of her uniform and her hair. She was bucking in his grip, but he was much stronger than her and had a solid grip. He physically tossed her out, Lucy landing on her side.

“YOU ARE FIRED!” Rick bellowed. “NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!”

The girl was stunned, but thankfully, she just stormed off down the street. Everyone clapped and cheered when Rick came back inside.

“It’s about time you kicked that bitch to the curb!” a woman shouted from the other side of the diner.

“And you,” Rick said, pointing at you. “One plate of chocolate flapjacks and sausage will be out in a minute.”

“Wow,” Dean whistled. “Breakfast and a show. What a way to start the day.”

They let you pick off their plates after hearing your stomach growl. Five minutes later, Rick came back, setting a fresh stack of his pancakes in front of you.

“Thank you,” you told him. “You’re very kind.”

“You’ve done a lot for this town, y/n,” Rick told her. “It’s the least I could do.”

The three of you were able to enjoy the rest of your breakfast in peace. And of course, Rick refused to let them pay, that it was on him.

“Now what?” you asked, hoping they wouldn’t have to deal with any more drama.

“We’re taking you shopping,” Sam told her.

“And no arguing,” Dean added. “You have more than earned a day of pampering, buying things whether you really need it or not, with two handsome men in your company to carry your bags.”

“I think someone’s watched too many rom coms,” you teased, reaching forward to ruffle his hair.

He groaned at the touch, clearly enjoying it. You felt your face grow warm. Easing back into the seat, you closed your eyes, enjoying the warm breeze and sun as they drove out of town, towards Topeka. An hour and a half later, they’d parked on the emptier side of one of the larger shopping malls. Naturally, you couldn’t help but feel tense at the prospect of a large crowd.

The brothers smiled as you took their hands without them having to offer. They held up, giving you a kiss on each cheek before leading you inside. With them at your side, you were able to ease up, curiously looking at each store as you passed it. Your tail was moving back and forth slowly, occasionally brushing against their legs.

You pulled away from them as you approached a large dept. store…with a lot of images of Animus, in several styles of clothing. They nudged you forward, saying nothing. You felt shy as you started walking through the displays, looking for the plus size section. Most places like this…your size was usually a 14 or 16. Sometimes larger, for the more expensive brands.

Finding the right section, you struggled to locate anything you liked. You adored color. But they didn’t have much, most in garish prints or neutral colors. And you tried to be discreet and hide from the other shoppers in the store, trying in vain to find at least one thing that you didn’t hate.

Sighing in defeat, you made your way back out, both brothers following you. You appreciated the gesture, but…this was why you hated shopping. The tiny selection. The horrible designs. The look of judgmental shoppers and store clerks. They always made you feel like a cow…that you didn’t deserve to have cute clothes. The three of you kept walking, nothing catching your eye. Except for the countless ads for clothing or perfume. Every one of them of super thin females in various poses, teasing. Mocking you.

Sam pulled you off to the side, around a corner. He got to his knees in front of you, making you look at him. You then realized that you’d been crying, when he dabbed at your cheeks with a handkerchief.

“I appreciate the gesture, guys,” you said, hating how small your voice sounded. “but I’m not the kind of person that can shop here. Not for myself.”

You turned into Dean’s body as he put his arms around you. He made you look at him.

“I asked you to trust us, right?” he asked, his tone gentle.

You nodded.

“Just come with us,” he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours. “Please. Look, forget the ads. Forget the other people here. You are what matters right now. You are beautiful. You are in great health, you eat well…there’s nothing wrong with you. You have curves.” He grinned as he pulled you flush against his body, running his hands up your sides, making you purr softly. “And curves are _so_ much sexier.”

You melted against him, kissing back. He pulled back after a minute. Sam then pulled you close, kissing you briefly. Too briefly. Feeling better, you let them lead you towards the center of the mall. You felt your stomach drop as they went in another boutique style store.

You humored them, going over to the closest rack to _‘browse’_. Flipping through, you stopped about four in on the rack. That…couldn’t be right… But you checked the tag in the blouse. The number 14 was there, plain as day. As you went through, the sizes got bigger. And they weren’t all flower prints. Or black. You went to another rack. Same thing. You looked up at them, to find them grinning from ear to ear. You returned their smiles, but still…

“Our treat,” Sam insisted, pulling out half a dozen credit cards. “Sky’s the limit.”

You found a basket…and proceeded to pick through again. The brands weren’t familiar, so you found a top and bottom of each size to try. You had to be sure of the fit. Going to the fitting room, the girl was all smiles and pleasant conversation. You felt giddy as you tried on the tops first. Still a size 14. When it came to shorts and other bottoms…you were a 10 in some, a 12 in others. That improved your mood.

You handed over the stuff that didn’t fit and proceeded to go through the entire store. By the time you were done, you had easily 2 new complete wardrobes. You were on cloud nine. They were right. Again. This was fun. For once, you were having fun shopping. Sam and Dean simply followed along. You felt a pang of guilt when you saw the total. But when Sam nudged you aside to pay it, the look on his face was priceless. He was clearly full of pride and affection. Dean was just as happy, pulling you close and nuzzling the top of your head.

After that, you had a skip in your step. You found three of other stores like the one you just left; one chock full of trendy clothes, like Hot Topic. The boys just followed along, carrying your stuff with no complaints. As you were looking at some cute dresses, you realized…you needed new underwear. Pretty badly actually. There was no way in hell you were going to shop for that with those two following you.

Peeking out of the store, you saw their backs were turned to you, talking to each other. You carefully snuck out of the store you were in and to the one next door; a Victoria’s Secret. You breathed a sigh of relief when you realized you’d placed your small wallet in your bra. And you had a Victoria’s Secret credit card in it. Perfect. Usually, you shopped for stuff like this online, but today was a different kind of day. This time, you flagged down a store clerk and they were more than happy to help you out. Twenty minutes later, you’d snuck back to the store you were in, grabbed a few things and swiped the card Sam gave you. Once you had your bag, you tucked the VS bag inside.

 _*Mission accomplished,*_ you thought to yourself as you went back to your men.

They wandered around for hours more before you decided to call it a day. Sam and Dean packed your new things into the car and once you were in the backseat, you headed back to your house. You were having a blast as Dean turned up the radio, singing along with you. You knew you were both off-key, but it didn’t matter. When you’d pulled up and grabbed your stuff, Bobby came out, helping carry your things upstairs.

“I’m starving,” you said, heading for the door. “I’ll get something started.”

“Not so fast,” Dean said, laughing a little as he stepped in front of you. “You’ll be staying right here.”

“Bobby’s going to leave now,” Sam said, pulling you close. “You’ll stay here and take a bath. Pamper yourself and we will make dinner. No buts.”

“You win,” you said with a smirk, pulling away.

Once you were alone, you quickly emptied out your closet, tossing your old clothes into a large bag to donate. You made your bed and went through your new things, putting them away as you decided what to wear. They’d been nothing but patient and gentle with you. They made you feel as sexy as any model. So you’d dress like it. It was scary, but exciting as hell.

You couldn’t help but smile wide when you found the perfect thing for tonight; a light blue dress adorned with a light green palm frond pattern all over. The strap went around the back of your neck, leaving your back and shoulders exposed down to an inch or two above your tail, a hole available to thread your tail through without showing off your undergarments. It showed off a bit more cleavage than you were used to, but you still loved it. The hem came down to your knees. Finding one of your new strapless bras and a pair of lace panties in pale blue, you set everything out on your bed. You took Sam’s suggestion and had a bath, taking your time. And using the new soaps you got today. As you relaxed, you wondered if they were looking…to be intimate. Really intimate. You wanted to, _especially_ after today. But you were a virgin. They…they had experience. Granted, any girl in her shoes would be thrilled for a partner with experience. Yet you felt inadequate. What if you couldn’t please them? What if it hurt so much they would stop and be disappointed? What if…

“Stop it,” you told yourself aloud.

Sam and Dean had been perfectly clear. Nothing had changed for them. You trusted them. Finishing up, you dried off. Took time to carefully brush your hair and fur. You shuddered pleasantly at how soft your fur felt now, making you purr. Everything felt so much more sensitive now. As you put on your underwear, then your dress, you were turned on big time. You couldn’t help it. You just hoped to whatever God was listening that you didn’t embarrass yourself.

Now ready, you went downstairs. You found them setting the table, a lovely steak dinner on the table, ready to be enjoyed. You’d thought about striking a pose and getting their attention. But you didn’t get the chance. They both looked up at you at the same time.

Your face flushed as they came at you. Sam got to you first, pulling you to him and kissing you deep. You both groaned as he squeezed your ass and you ran your hand through his hair. Dean came up behind you. He dipped to your neck and bit lightly, his hands squeezing your hips.

“I take it you like it,” you gasped, laughing nervously.

“We love it,” they both growled in unison.

 _*Sweet Jesus,*_ you thought, very aware that you were now officially wet. _*If this keeps up, I’ll be lucky to be breathing.*_

Yet…what a way to go..


	8. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give yourself to Sam and Dean.

*Y/N*

They stepped back when they heard your stomach growl. Once again, they had you sit right in between them. You crossed your legs at the knee, your new underwear a touch uncomfortable as your slick leaked a bit. Like before, they took turns feeding you, occasionally touching your arm or leaning over to kiss you. As you started on dessert, it felt more intimate. Their touches lingered more. Their kisses were longer, more insistent. You gasped when Dean’s hand landed on your knee. And stayed there. Heat settled between your legs and in your chest. When you didn’t say anything, Sam moved closer. He kissed your throat, making you shudder and moan. His hand was on your thigh, massaging.

“So lovely like this,” Sam murmured against your neck.

“So perfect,” Dean purred, pecking your lips.

You were on fire. You needed more. You managed to hold back a whimper as they pulled back. They pulled you into the living room, having a seat next to each other on the couch.

“Your seat is right here,” Dean drawled, patting his lap.

You trembled from arousal and nerves as you eased into his lap, Sam finding some movie on TV. Sam had grabbed your feet again, rubbing the soreness from the day out. It felt amazing. Dean simply held you. You watched the TV, though you weren’t really paying attention. You relaxed in his arms, putting your arm on the back of the couch. Needing to return some affection, you ran your hand through Dean’s soft hair. It was nice, the intimacy comfortable. You were pleasantly surprised when Dean tucked his face against your throat again. You held the back of his head while he sucked a hickey into your neck. You purred audibly as his hand stroked your back, his other hand smoothing up and down your thigh.

“You’re so good for us,” he breathed, the hand on your thigh coming up to make you look at him.

He kissed your mouth again. As he slipped his tongue in your mouth, his hand moved from your face, down to your neck, moving lower. You moaned into his mouth when his hand cupped your right breast, gently kneading it.

“Let’s hear that again,” he said, pulling back and squeezing again.

You moaned again, unable to deny him.

“Damn, y/n,” Sam growled, his hands moving higher. “So damn beautiful.”

Your panties were now soaked at this point. Right now, you could care less. You rubbed your thighs together as Dean undid the strap around your neck, the front of your dress falling to pool around your waist.

“Very nice,” the pair of them said.

Dean toyed with the front clasp.

“But I think it would look better off,” Dean said, kissing your shoulder. “You ok with that?”

“Yes,” you told him, trying your damnedest not to pant or plead.

He unhooked it easily and you let him pull it off and toss it to a chair.

“So pretty,” Sam said, getting up, turning you to where your back was up against Dean’s chest, your legs resting on his.

It was clear Dean was enjoying this, his cock pressing into your back. Pulling the coffee table closer, Sam sat on the corner. Because of his height, he was able to lean over your body.

“Fuck!” you shouted as Sam gently touched your bare, right breast at the same time licking your left nipple. “Ohh…damn..”

You were throbbing between your legs, needing more.

“Jesus, Sam,” Dean panted, running his hands down your sides. “She’s soaked.”

“Really?” Sam asked, moving over to suck your right nipple.

Your back arched on reflex, your breath catching as you gasped his name.

“She’s fucking dripping all over my feet,” Dean groaned, grinding against your lower back. “This is the hottest thing ever. Bet she tastes like heaven.”

Now you were panting. Your heart was racing…you couldn’t breathe. You wanted this…but it was so much. Fear had you trying to get up, Sam pushed you back against Dean.

“No!” you cried out, your legs snapping shut as you closed your eyes.

They both froze. The only sound in the room you could hear was your own panicked breathing. You felt Dean slide you off his lap and onto the couch. His hands cupped your face.

“Y/N,” he said softly. “Honey…look at me.”

You shook your head at first, hating yourself. You loved them. You wanted them. And yet here you were…panicking. Acting like the scared little Omega you’ve always been.

“Kitten…please look at me,” he pleaded.

That was a pet name you’d always hated. It was always said by some letch who was leering at you. But the way Dean said it…it was reverent, affectionate. You didn’t bother trying to stop the tears this time as you looked at him.

“There you are,” he murmured, smiling softly.

“I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment,” you sobbed.

“No more apologizing,” Sam said, kneeling in front of you. “This was our fault. We pushed too far, too fast.”

“But…but I..,” you stammered, still having problems catching your breath.

“Shh,” Dean hushed, pressing his forehead to yours. He took hold of one of your hands, placing it on his chest, over his heart. “I just need you to look at me and breathe with me, ok?”

Sam took hold of the back of your neck, massaging nice and deep. It took a few tries, but you were able to feel yourself relax, your breathing becoming slower, more even.

“Atta, girl,” he said to you, stroking your face, Sam’s free hand rubbing your knee. “Just keep breathing.”

Time crawled by as the three of you stayed like that, your breathing easing.

“Feel better?” Sam asked, his hand moving to the inside of your thigh. “And you’re never a disappointment. We love you as you are.”

You trilled at the praise, your legs opening more to his touch.

“The sounds she’s making are killing me,” Dean groaned. “I’ve nearly come in my pants a few times already.”

“You’re telling me,” Sam chuckled, kissing you again.

You held onto Sam’s shoulders as he kissed you, feeling much more relaxed, able to breathe.

“Sam,” you moaned as he broke the kiss, nuzzling against your neck.

His hands moved up your sides again, cupping your breasts again. This time, you were better prepared for the contact. It still felt amazing, but it wasn’t as intense. You hissed in surprise when he pinched one of your nipples, but it made you focus more. That’s when you realized that Dean had gotten your legs open again. And was kissing his way up your right thigh. Sam started moving down your body again. He paused to suck at your nipple, making your back arch again.

Dean had your right knee over his shoulder now, gently pressing your left thigh out more, giving you a little love bite to your right thigh. Sam continued moving down, eventually latching onto your inner left thigh, sucking a hickey there too. He hooked your left knee over his shoulder now too.

You’d thought you’d been at your most vulnerable with your ‘ex’. The Winchesters had proven that wrong. In this moment…you were as exposed as you could get; nearly naked, panting and writhing for them while on their knees, between your spread legs…fully clothed and in some degree of control. And yet they were being so patient with you. It just made this that much more meaningful. You laced your fingers into their hair, your hips wiggling on their own.

“Sam,” you groaned. “Dean…please. I need you.”

They both grabbed your dress and lifted your hips to pull it off carefully. Your panties were next. You shivered pleasantly when they eased your hips back onto the couch. You blushed heavily. God…the way they were looking at you as you panted…like they wanted to devour you.

“Please…please touch me,” you begged.

Dean grinned. “As you wish.”

He started with his index finger, just lightly rubbing up and down against your pussy. You couldn’t tear your eyes away as Sam added his finger to the mix, mimicking Dean’s touch. It was light, almost a tickle. But it felt good. You felt a little embarrassed as these simple touches made you shake, slick just pouring out of you. You’d worked yourself up to the point of ruining sheets when not in heat before…but this was a whole new level of arousal.

“Oh, kitten,” Dean purred. “So eager, just aching for touch…I’m going to put my finger inside you now. If it’s too much, I want you to tell us, ok?”

“Yes,” you breathed.

He then moved his finger down…probing for your entrance. When he found it and pushed in, you both moaned at the feel. This was soooo much better than when you touched yourself.

“Damn you’re tight,” he hissed. “And hot. Hotter than any woman I’ve been with.”

“Animus have a higher resting body temp,” Sam explained, pressing his finger in next to Dean’s. “Fuck…that feels good.”

You moved your hips toward them, needing to feel more, their fingers pressing deeper from the motion.

“Shit,” they both moaned, both of them squirming, clearly rearranging themselves in their pants.

“Are you sure you’re a virgin, baby?” Dean asked, moving his finger back and in. “Feels like you’re a goddamned natural at this. And…I don’t feel a…well, you know.”

“Still…a virgin,” you panted, moaning again as they both added a finger, both slowly moving back and forth. “Broke my…cherry when I was 11 in a playground accident. Please…I need more…”

“I can’t take it anymore,” Dean growled, removing his and Sam’s fingers, making you whine in protest. “I need to taste you.”  
Before you could react, he’d leaned in and sealed his mouth to your dripping sex, digging his tongue in deep.

“Yes!” you cried out, your fingers fisting in his hair.

You’d dreamt of this. The reality was far better. He moaned against your flesh, licking into you, his hands forcing your thighs wide. Sam moved up to your side again, running his hands all over your body. It didn’t take long for your orgasm to creep up on you again.

“Dean…,” you growled, leaning forward, both of your hands pressing on the back of his head as you grinded against his face. “I’m so close…”

You almost cried when he stopped. But when he pressed 3 fingers into the sloppy mess between your legs and tongued your clit…that was it. You screamed his name, your thighs snapping shut around his head as he kept going. You came all over him, your insides clenching so hard on his fingers, you worried you’d broken them. Your hips ground hard against him as he drew it out, leaving you shaking all over. When you felt yourself coming back down, he eased his fingers from you and gently pulled your legs open. Both of you were panting like you’d just run a marathon.

Dean got up on the couch with you, pulling his shirt off and wiping himself clean. He held you close as Sam got back on his knees, between your legs.

“You’re perfect, baby,” he whispered to you, hugging you tight. “Never change.”

You moaned as Sam started touching you now, pressing kisses to your still sensitive flesh. You ran your hands down Dean’s chest, loving the feel of his warm skin under your hands. Feeling bold, you eased your hand down to his crotch, palming his cock through his jeans. He groaned against your neck, pushing into the touch.

“I want to touch you now,” you whispered in his ear, biting gently on his earlobe.

 _“Fuuuck,”_ he breathed, his hands unbuckling his belt quickly.

He got to his feet and let his pants and underwear drop to the floor. You moaned obscenely as Sam put your legs on his shoulders, licking up into you. His tongue was longer than Dean’s, and it got you panting again in record time. Dean knelt next to you on the couch, giving his arousal a squeeze. You swallowed hard. He was big. Bigger than the men or males you’d seen in porn and definitely bigger than any of the jerk Alpha Animus that flashed you in the past.

Taking your hand in his, Dean wrapped your hand around his cock. It was solid, but the skin was soft and smooth, stretched tight. You squeezed and moved your hand up and down a couple of times. He groaned, pulling his hand away from yours and running it through your hair while you stroked him. You wanted to make him feel as good as he’d made you feel. So you leaned forward and put your mouth around the head of his cock, sucking gently.

“Ohh…baby girl,” he groaned, fingers tightening in your hair. “Feels so nice…”

Encouraged, you opened wider and slid further down. He tasted amazing, his scent an actual taste on your tongue as you swallowed his cock. You couldn’t get enough of it.

“Oh dear god,” he panted as you nuzzled his lower belly with your nose, sucking on the entire length of his cock.

“Fucking hell…Sam…,” Dean moaned as you pulled back, only to sink back down his length. “She has no gag reflex.”

You groaned as Sam tongued you harder, twisting two fingers around inside you. Cupping Dean’s balls and rolling them, you felt him tensing. He was close. Feeling Sam add a third finger, you knew you wanted to really taste Dean. Pulling off of him, you looked up at him. Dean was a gorgeous picture of need, his face and chest flushed, panting as he was clearly straining to restrain himself.

“Pet my ears, please,” you told him, batting your eyelashes at him.

He simply nodded, the hand on your head sliding through your hair, finding one of your ears. His other hand came up to lightly pet your other ear. You sighed as you went down on him again, feeling close to another orgasm yourself. If you could’ve, you would’ve laughed at the strangled noise Dean made as you purred in response to the petting while you had his cock in your throat, working your tongue against the underside of his cock.

When you felt Sam add a fourth finger to his strokes into your body, you groaned around Dean’s cock, your hips grinding against Sam as you pleasured Dean harder. When Dean tugged on your ears and thrust into your throat, you came again, Sam moaning as he continued to stroke you through your orgasm. Your purr deepened as you wrapped your legs around Sam’s head.

“Y/n,” Dean growled as he held your head down.

You shuddered as you felt him stiffen, then pulse as he came down your throat. You swallowed, savoring it as you took everything he had to give.

When it was over, Dean slumped, out of breath and sweating profusely. He pulled you up and into his arms. You purred softly, stroking his chest.

“I imagine I’ve ruined you for human women,” you joked, sighing as Sam sat beside you both, rubbing your shoulders.

“You’ve ruined me for anyone else,” he answered, his tone serious. “Period. You’ll have to shoot me to keep me away from you.”

You blushed, hiding your face in his neck. Sam and Dean laughed softly, both of them cuddling close. After a few minutes, Dean stood up, pulling you up into his arms. He carried you upstairs and into your bathroom. You thanked yourself for having a custom, extra-large shower stall built, jets in all 3 of the tiled walls. The fourth wall being the glass door. Sam got the water running quickly, steam building in a matter of minutes. Dean set you down on your feet under the spray while Sam undressed, grabbing your shampoo. He washed you all over, leaving nothing unattended.

You’d flinched a little when he cupped you between your legs, stinging slightly. But as he kissed you, that went away. Heat curled in your belly again…and you wanted more than just fingers. You were gently tugged away from Dean by Sam.

“Am I getting the pleasure of being your first?” he asked, his voice deep with need.

“I’d say so,” you chuckled. “I think I broke Dean a few minutes ago.”

“Not arguing or complaining over here,” he said, washing himself carefully.

You squeaked in surprise when Sam put you against the wall, pulling you up to where he could kiss you comfortably, wrapping your legs around his waist. He was careful with you, but insistent. His cock rubbed against your pussy, making you wet all over again. Sam growled, clearly enjoying the feel. Once Dean was done, he turned off the shower. Sam refused to put you down, carrying you easily. Dean dried you both off quickly before toweling off himself, putting the towel around his hips.

Sam wasted no time getting you both into bed, Sam sitting against the headboard. You straddled his lap, his large hands palming your ass. He slowed down a bit, kissing you softly. You felt Dean behind you, grabbing hold of the backs of your thighs.

“You ready for this, kitten?” Sam asked, resting his forehead on your shoulder. “It may hurt.”

“Yes,” you whispered. “I trust you both. Completely.”

“Such a good girl,” he murmured, kissing your breast.

You sighed with pleasure as he sucked your nipple, Dean helping guide your hips as you moved with Sam.

“Oh Sam,” you gasped as you finally got the angle right and you felt the head of him press into you.

Dean kissed your shoulder, your tail wriggling between your bodies as he helped you ease down. Sam shuddered all over, straining to keep still. So he wouldn’t hurt you. When you were fully seated, you held Sam tightly. It was did hurt a little, but you were tense, which didn’t help. Sam whispered more praise to you, his hands running along your tail. You could feel Dean was hard again, but he held still. You kissed Sam’s temples, breathing deep, focusing only on their hands.

“Good girl,” Sam murmured. “You’re taking this so well. Relax just a bit more, kitten.”

It took another minute, but you finally relaxed, feeling the sting go away. You looked down between your bodies, panting lightly.

“That’s our girl,” Sam said, one of his hands coming around to stroke your belly.

You trembled with pleasure at the praise, feeling yourself grow wetter at his words.

“God…you really love to hear that you’re pleasing us, don’t you, kitten?” he asked, his tone playful.

You could only nod, unable to stop watching as his hand moved lower. Biting your lip, you watched his thumb stroke the top of your mound, moving lower…

You moaned loudly when his thumb rubbed your clit, making you move up. The slide of his cock inside you caused your eyes to pop wide, the sensation firing up every nerve you had. As you slid back down, he did it again. He did once more before placing his hands on your waist, you having set up a rhythm with your hips.

It felt amazing. Sam moaned with you, kissing your mouth before moving to your throat. You could feel yourself getting brought to the edge quickly, but you wanted to feel him let go too. Dean palmed your breasts, adding more sensation, but it wasn’t enough.

Your legs were tiring and you started to slow. That’s when Sam replaced Dean’s hands on your thighs with his own broad palms.

“You need more, kitten?” he growled, panting as he started moving her faster.

“Yessss…,” you hissed, putting your arms around him, your nails biting into his shoulder blades. “Fuck me, Sam. Please…”

He growled viciously, snapping his hips up hard, Dean pulling away. You outright yowled, the friction exactly what you needed. You held on for dear life, your tail flopped to one side, twitching erratically. Sam stopped for a moment before pitching the both of you forward, laying you out on the bed. He pulled your hips up a bit and resumed the brutal pace. The sounds you both were making were all animal. You were right there…right on edge. Sam snarled, biting your shoulder, at the base of your throat.

“Alpha! Ohh…,” you moaned, coming a third time as you clawed his back.

Sam thrust once more, before holding himself inside you as deep as he could.

“Y/n,” he moaned, letting go of your shoulder, his voice shaky as he rode his climax. “Our Omega.”

When it was over and their bodies were calm, Sam lifted his head and looked at you, a dippy little smile on his face. Dean was at the end of the bed, on his side, panting as he let go of himself, the evidence of his own release left on the towel he’d been wearing. You frowned at the empty feeling as Sam eased from your body. He picked you up and eased under the covers with you, Dean joining you on your other side. You couldn’t help but laugh as the three of you struggled to get comfortable.

“I’m going to get a bigger bed, I take it?” you asked as you settled in.

“Tomorrow,” Dean yawned, settling in behind you. “Love you, y/n.”

“Love you too,” you purred, laying your head on Sam’s chest.


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bitch is back...

*Y/N*

 

You woke up, feeling sore. But it was a good sore. Sam wasn’t there, but you smiled as you felt Dean hold you tight. He grumbled something in his sleep; his right arm was under you, his right hand cupping your breast. His left arm was around your waist. You managed to free your tail from between his feet, laughing softly as you batted him in the face with it. His hands skimmed your ribs, his fingers digging in, tickling you. You laughed uncontrollably, trying to roll away. He had you laughing so hard, you started squeaking.

“You win!” you cried out as you rolled away, curling into a ball.

He stopped, laughing softly as his hands ran down your spine, all the way down your tail.

“Mmm…you’re too cute, y/n,” he said, petting you.

You sighed softly, stretching out on your stomach, turning your head to face him. Other men…human and Animus alike…they’d tried to touch you like this. Just because you were an Omega. They all had thought you were supposed to let them have you. You’d had to fight tooth and nail before, to stop the unwanted advances.

Sam and Dean…they didn’t see you as just another female or an Omega. They saw you. And loved you because of it. He smiled as he continued, his hand starting to slide along your butt. You gasped as his hand skimmed your thigh, moving inward. You spread your legs in invitation, smiling at him.

“You sore?” he asked. “The first time can leave you achy for a few days.”

“A little,” you purred, his fingers gently massaging your folds. “But it isn’t…uncomfortable.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, kitten,” he growled. “Because you’re mine this morning.”

You moaned softly, feeling yourself slicking up. It had him panting, slipping 2 fingers into you. You bucked back onto him, instantly wanting more. You got up on your hands and knees, Dean’s hand not breaking contact.

“You called Sam ‘Alpha’ last night,” he said, shuffling forward until his hips were flush with your butt, his arousal rubbing along your pussy.

You moaned softly, your tail curling up over your back before moving off to the side. You couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

“I…couldn’t help it,” you panted, working yourself against him, trying to get him inside you. “You both are so much larger than me…stronger than me. You make me feel so wanted and safe…it satisfied the Omega in me to say that. It…it just felt right.”

“Am I your ‘Alpha’ too?” he asked, his tone demanding.

“Yes,” you whimpered, easing your upper body down to the mattress, presenting to Dean. You felt yourself starting to slick up more.

“Then tell me…Omega,” he growled, his left hand gripping your left hip, his right hand holding you by the back of the neck. “Tell me what you want. What you need.”

“I need…I need your cock, Alpha…please,” you panted, the strength of his grip making you drip.

Dean pulled his hips back and thrust into your body, bottoming out in one stroke.

“Alpha!” you yelped, squirming in his hold as you felt him tense. He was thicker than Sam was. “You feel so good…”

“Jesus,” Dean panted, holding still. “No wonder Sam had looked like his brain poured out of his ears. You feel amazing.”

He grinded his hips against you, his cock moving just enough to make you purr. You wriggled your hips, wanting more.

 _“Fuckdamnhellsogood,”_ he grunted, snapping his hips back then into you roughly.

You purred louder, soft groans escaping your throat as you felt him start to move hard and fast, the hand on your hip moving to fist the sheets next to your head. You wrapped your tail around the back of his waist, needing the contact. You whimpered as he got rougher with his strokes, his hand on your neck moving to your shoulder.

 _“Alpha…,”_ you wailed. You were close and you could feel he was closing in on his own orgasm. “Love you.”

“I want you to come for me, kitten,” he growled, his chest against your back. “I need to feel you.”

“I…I…,” you panted, trying to tell him what you needed. But his pace had your brain skipping.

You managed to lift your head enough to look over your shoulder at him. You managed to expose your throat to him, instinct taking control as you submitted to him. When you felt him force your head back down, you felt rejected. But that was very short-lived as he bit down on the back of your neck. Your entire body bucked under his as you screamed his name, your pussy squeezing him so tight you could feel his every twitch and throb as he held himself inside you, his release filling you, warming you. He was heavy on top of you, but you didn’t care. You loved being surrounded by him. You winced a little as he eased out of you, kissing the back of your neck.

“Holy shit,” he muttered, his hand very lightly brushing the back of your neck. “I didn’t mean to bite that hard.”

“It’s ok,” you purred, turning over as he moved off you. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Dean replied with a grin.

He pulled you up into his arms, kissing you. After a quick shower, you both put some clothes on. For you, a pair of shorts and a shirt, no underwear. For Dean, just his jeans.

“Sam must’ve brought these up,” Dean said with a shrug. “Probably went home to grab his gear and go for a run.”

Going downstairs, you found Sam, finishing up some eggs and sausage, wearing shorts and no shirt.

“You read my mind, Sammy,” Dean said, grabbing a plate and helping himself.

“Morning, beautiful,” Sam said to you, pulling you to him. “Have fun this morning?”

“Oh yes,” you laughed, raising up on your toes to kiss him.

He met you the rest of the way. He then let you go, to let you get some food. You hissed in discomfort as you went to sit.

“Was I too rough?” Dean asked from her left. “You were so into it…”

“I’m fine, Dean,” you told him as you settled. “Really. I would’ve told you if you’d really hurt me.”

“You promise?” he asked.

“I promise,” you told him, patting his forearm.

As you ate breakfast, you kept squirming, feeling that you were leaking Dean’s release. Which made you remember…you needed to get back on suppressants.

“Damn it,” you growled, setting your fork down.

“What?” Sam asked, putting his hand in yours. You squeezed it gently.

“I have to find an OB/GYN now,” you groaned. “I haven’t had one since I was 16. I need to be seen to get back on suppressants that will work for me.”

“For…for your heat, right?” Sam asked, clearly a touch uncomfortable.

You nodded.

“It will be easier that way. Granted, without either of you being a Feline Animus male, it makes pregnancy unlikely. But it will keep me from having to deal with the depression that follows my heat.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. “Would we not...”

“You’d satisfy me just fine,” you sighed, looking at the table. “But it’s uncommon for Feline females and Omegas to conceive with human males because without the spines and barb a feline male has, the female or Omega’s body will not respond as well and won’t release as many eggs. The heat spikes will also last longer, due to not getting the stimulation their body will crave. And after it’s over…once my hormones regulate back to normal…and I’m not pregnant, I’ll go into a depression. It doesn’t last long, but I hate it. I hate feeling like a failure as a female because I turn out not pregnant. Even though I’ve never been with anyone during a heat.” You looked up at them. “I do want to have a family. Granted, I’m not actively trying right this second…but whenever it does happen…I know I’m ready for it.”

“When is your next heat?” Dean asked, going back to his breakfast.

“Not for another 6 weeks,” you replied. “But I’ll start making calls today.”

They both simply nodded. With breakfast done and the dishes finished, you decided to weed the flower beds out front. Dean and Sam helped; Dean mowing the lawn, Sam getting the larger, stubborn weeds yanked out. It was nice. When they were done and went back inside, Dean’s phone went off. The call wasn’t long.

“That was Grand Priestess Autumn,” he said with a sigh. “That coven that we helped her with…remember how that one got away and we lost her in Wyoming?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered.

“Bitch came back,” Dean said. “Autumn’s getting threats in her mail again.”

“Job?” you asked.

“Yeah,” Dean answered, pulling you close. “Autumn’s the head of her Wiccan coven and a good friend of ours. We helped save her from being sacrificed by a coven of natural, evil black witches to gain more power. She needs us to help her out with one that got away.”

“We’re heading to Idaho,” Sam told you as he took hold of you from his brother. “It should only be for a week.” He leaned in and kissed your forehead. “We’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” you sighed. “Can…can I keep your shirts?”

They smiled at you and nodded. They were even considerate enough to use them to ‘towel’ off, enriching them with their scents. They both kissed you goodbye.

“Shit,” Dean said as you were about to close the door. “We’re supposed to help Jody with translating that scroll she found.”

“Send her to me,” you told him. “I’ll be glad to help.”

“You’re the best, kitten,” he replied, pecking your cheek. “She’ll be here later today.”

You couldn’t help but smile as you headed upstairs.

 

Five days later…

 

“Found it!” you shouted excitedly, locating the correct codex to decipher the 15th Century scroll Jody had brought with her. “Now I just need to run the decryption program on the scan of the scroll. Should take about a day.”

“You’re amazing,” Jody said with a grin as she finished the last of the sweet tea. “Those boys are lucky to have you.”

“And I’m lucky to have them,” you sighed. “I can’t wait for them to get home. I miss them.”

“You sure you’re not just missing ‘parts’ of them?” Jody suggested.

“You’re terrible!” you laughed, looking in the fridge. “And no. I miss them.” You frowned at the contents of the fridge. “Looks like it’s time to go shopping,” you said, closing the fridge door.

“We’ll take my Jeep,” Jody said. “More room that way.”

Once you were at the grocery store, you looked in through the front window and groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Jody asked.

“Remember how I told you about that bitch waitress I got fired?” you asked.

“Yep,” Jody replied. “Same one that left that put the dead bird through your mail slot the other day?”

You nodded. “I see her inside. Looks like she’s working today.”

“Relax,” Jody said, patting your shoulder. “I dare her to try something today with me right here with you.”

“I hope she doesn’t,” you said with a nervous smile, getting out of the car.

You stayed close to Jody, feeling a touch paranoid. As you were browsing the eggs, trying to determine how many you were going to buy, you heard someone behind you. Before you could turn around, you were pulled off your feet, an arm gripping you around your waist, a hand slapped over your mouth. You fought, but you couldn’t get leverage as they dragged you into the storeroom.

“Hi there, bitch,” you heard Lucy snarl, the woman coming in from the front. “You think you’re this little goody two shoes that everyone just loves? Well, I’ve got a little surprise for you. Should help me bag those Winchesters you’ve been whoring for.”

Lucy pulled out a box cutter as someone came from the back of the storeroom. She cut your clothes off, nicking you in the process, making you hiss in pain. You froze when you saw someone come into view from the stacks of boxes in the back. It was a male Animus. A Feline male.

“Meet my friend Charlie here,” Lucy chuckled. “He’s been trying to find a sweet little Omega to keep on a leash…give him lots of little kits. I told him about you and well…it took him a few days to get here, but here he is. Just for you.”

“She’s cute,” Charlie said, his voice grating. “Thanks for finding this for me.”

“Stay the fuck away from me!” you growled after biting the hand of the guy holding you. You then smashed your head into his nose, making him drop you.

You bolted out into the main store, running for dear life through the frozen section and towards the front of the store.

“Jody!” you screamed as the male tackled you to the ground.

You bucked, trying to throw him back off you. But he was a large male, his scent screaming Alpha. You fought hard, kicking and snarling as he forced your legs apart with his knee. There was panicked shouting all around you, but you didn’t care. All you knew was that had to get away from this male.

“How precious,” he purred, fingering the nearly healed bite on the back of your neck. “One of the Winchesters left a little claim on you.”

You felt like you were going to throw up when he forced a finger inside you, both your body and his finger bone dry. It hurt with his finger being thick and calloused. And his scent had you gagging. It was so musky and grimy...it made your stomach roll.

“Oh, don’t worry,” he growled, a hand forcing your upper body down to the floor, holding you down by your neck. “I’ll mark you up good. You’ll be my little plaything.”

When he started unbuckling his pants, you felt his hold loosen. You got a leg under you and snapped it back, hitting his knee. He shouted in agony, the joint crunching under your foot. You got to your feet again, backing away from the male as human men tried to hold him down. As the male started to get to his feet, in spite of having what had to be a blown knee, you turned and bolted. You were nearly at the end of an aisle of canned goods and out the door, when you were tackled again. This time, he flipped you onto your back, both hands around your throat, squeezing tight.

“You don’t get to say no, Omega,” he snarled, forcing your legs open around his hips. “You will learn your place.”

You managed to get a breath as he tried to get his zipper open, hissing in pain from his knee. Getting your tail out from under your leg, you wrapped it around his throat and yanked as hard as you could. It pulled him back and surprised him enough that he let go of your throat. You took a deep breath and slammed him into the shelf next to you.

“I am not a plaything!” you screamed, slamming into the shelf again, the metal buckling from the force.

“And I. Am. Not. Yours!” you cried, tossing him to the floor.  
Once you’d let him go, a police officer got him hogtied, but it was clear he was fighting to stay conscious.

“Oh god, honey,” Jody said, coming from the back of the store, putting her gun away. “Are you ok? I heard what was going on in that storeroom and once you and that male were out, I subdued the other two and made sure they were arrested.”

You couldn’t speak, adrenaline leaving you holding yourself, shaking. You were in the middle of the store, buck naked, nearly strangled and raped. Again. Jody knelt next to you, putting her arms around you. You held yourself tighter, embarrassed.

“Here,” you heard someone say.

You looked up; a young man dressed in all black held out a leather, floor-length trench coat.

“Thank you,” you told him, pulling the coat around yourself.

You were outside, giving your statement to one of the responding officers when your body temperature spiked suddenly. You froze mid-sentence as pain radiated from your hips and lower belly, a fist settling around your uterus and squeezing. Slick started to pool under you.

“Oh no,” you whispered, tears coming to your eyes.

“What’s wrong, y/n?” Jody asked.

When you felt her hold tighten and the cop you were talking to back away, you squeezed your eyes shut.

“Jody…I just went into heat,” you sobbed.


	10. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suffer through your heat...or do you?

*Sam*

 

“It’s good to be back,” he grunted as he cracked his spine.

They had driven straight through the night to get back a day early. It wreaked havoc on his spine, but it was worth it to get back to Y/N.

“Tell me about it,” Dean added, leaving their duffels in the library. “I’m going to shower, pack a bag and enjoy some cuddle time with y/n.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sam replied. “But I vote we take one of the pickups over. Baby needs to be detailed after that job. Plus, we could get some stuff for y/n.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean told him with a grin.

He smiled as ‘Sweet Cherry Pie’ played from his phone. He answered and put it on speaker phone.

“Hey, baby,” he purred. “What are you wearing?”

“Dean, it’s Jody,” they heard her shout. The growl of her Jeep could be heard, along with…sobbing? “Please tell me you two are on your way home.”

“We just got back,” he said, moving closer to the phone. “What’s going on?”

“Me and y/n went grocery shopping,” Jody answered. Tires squealed for a moment. “That bitch Lucy y/n told me about had a friend ambush her and had a Feline Alpha there to rape her.”

“WHAT?!” they both shouted.

“Y/n kicked his ass and managed to get away from him,” Jody told them. “Dude’s in the hospital now.”

“That’s our girl,” Sam sighed with relief. “Is she ok?”

“Sort of,” Jody said, her tires squealing again.

The noise was then followed by the Jeep’s engine cutting out. A pitiful wail rang through the speaker, making his heart clench. Dean visibly winced.

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean asked, fear and worry on his face.

“She went into heat,” Jody replied.

They both froze.

“But…she told us before we left that she still had 6 weeks before that,” he said, still in shock.

“Blame that bitch’s ‘friend’,” Jody sighed. “His scent threw her cycle to hell and forced her into an early heat due to her not having been around a male of her species when she wasn’t on suppressants. Canine Animus couldn’t have done this to her. This happened to some of the girls at the station back home…it wasn’t pretty.”

They listened as Jody opened a door. Tears pricked his eyes as they heard y/n pant and groan. She was in _pain_. She _needed_ them. _Now_.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can,” Sam choked out. “Take care of her.”

Jody ended the call.

“We can’t leave her like that,” he finally said. “We have to be there for her.”

“But would we hurt her more by going to her?” Dean asked, tearing his boots off. “Remember what she said to us?”

“If we did and she did get pregnant, would you stay, Dean?” he asked. “Because I know I will. I’ve not really had the urge…to have a family…not until we met her.”

Dean went quiet for a minute. Then he sighed. “Yeah, I would. I’ve buried the want for a family. But with her…and after saving the world…I’m not leaving her. No matter what happens.”

Sam frowned as he took his shoes off. After they’d finished the case and had dinner with Autumn’s coven…she’d given them something…

“Dean, where’s the gift Autumn gave us?” he asked.

“Your bag,” he said, stripping his clothes. “Why?”

Sam didn’t answer, just unzipped his bag. It was a small lacquered box, a bow and a note on top of it.

‘We thank you for your services,’ the note read. ‘Our coven gifts you with this…to allow you to service your heart.’

He opened it. Another paper was inside, over top two sealed bottles. As he read the paper, he smiled.

“Get moving,” he said, stripping as he ran for the bathroom.

 

*Y/N*

 

Your body ached as Jody helped you through your room, to get to your bathroom. It was agony. Dean and Sam’s scents were thick in the room still, making you whine. She helped you into the tub and threw the cold tap wide open. You shivered, but at least it helped with the pain. You hissed as your pussy throbbed…everything below your waist ached. You’d heard the first heat after having sex could be bad…but this…this was torture.

“They’re coming, honey,” Jody murmured to you, stroking your hair. “They just needed to change.”

“It’s not fair to them,” you said, tears coming to your eyes. “I should just go down to my heat room.”

“They love you,” Jody told you. “They’d rather lose a limb then know you’re suffering.”

“But…I may never be able to give them a family,” you sighed.

“Those two aren’t ever going to leave you,” Jody told you, making you look at her. “You’re their family now. And like Bobby always says…”

“Family don’t end with blood,” you finished with a smile.

The fist around your uterus squeezed again, making you scream. When it finally subsided, Jody helped you from the tub, lightly drying you off. You moaned loudly as you fell onto your bed, the sheets smelling of your men…your mates.

It helped ease you…for about ten seconds. You heard Jody leave the room as you made yourself get into the presentation position; upper body pressed to the bed, head turned to the side to breathe. Lower body raised on your knees, spread wide, tail to the side. You were grateful that Jody had left the room. Slick started pouring from you, which helped as you reached underneath you, slipping two fingers in to start. It helped take the edge off. You went slow…the longer you could draw it out, the better. As you added a third finger, you pictured Dean was taking you…gently this time, Sam stroking your back, telling you how they wanted and loved you.

“Fuck,” you whimpered, your orgasm coming on quick.

You tried to stop, to let yourself calm…but the fantasy was too strong. You added a fourth finger, moving faster.

“Dean,” you sobbed, letting yourself go, still thrusting your fingers in yourself as slick and come dripped from your pussy. “Sam!”

As you came down, your stomach clenched in agony.

“Please, Alphas!” you shouted. “Please…help me…”

You shut your eyes, tears flowing as your body tortured you; constantly throbbing with painful need. The tears kept coming as you started touching yourself again, unable to stop yourself. When you felt a familiar, strong hand pull your hand away, you cried harder.

“Shh,” you heard Sam whisper, a tissue wiping your face. “We’re here, kitten. We’re going to get you through this.”

You moaned loudly as you felt Dean’s hands on your hips. Their scents washed over you, helping to ease the clenching in your belly. When he started to press into you, you froze. Dull spines rubbed against your inner walls _deliciously_ as he slid into you, his girth stretching you so wide it was almost painful.

 _*That’s…not what Dean feels like,*_ you thought, panicking. His hand clamped down on your neck, holding you in place.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” you heard Dean groan, “this is _intense._ ”

You struggled against the hold, scared another male was on top of you. Confused because you could only smell Sam and Dean.

“Look at me, kitten,” Sam said, his tone firm, demanding.

She obeyed; her eyes flying open and looking up.

“What? H...how?” you said as the hand on your neck loosened, moving to run down your spine.

There was no mistaking that it was Sam staring back at you. No creature could mimic someone’s scent. His eyes were a brighter hazel, his pupils dilating vertically, like yours. His ears were hard to see in his long hair, but sure enough, there they were. You could see a long, dark brown tail moving behind him.

You were able to see the mirror on the back of your door. You could see that it was Dean that was positioned behind you. But like Sam…he was Animus too. Unlike Sam, he had fur from head to toe; blonde, with black and brown stripes. He grinded into you, his hands stroking your sides.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Dean purred, leaning over your back to nip at the back of your neck. “We’ll explain later. Right now…we need to service you.”

And with that said, he pulled back slowly, then snapped his hips forward hard.

“ _Oh god…,_ ” you panted, grabbing hold of Sam’s hand.

You growled low in your chest as Dean got rougher, the bed smacking against the wall as he rode you hard, his spines making you keen as another orgasm built up. Again, you bared your throat in submission to Dean. He took the invitation, laying on top of you and biting hard. You shuddered as you came, your body fisting Dean like a vice. He growled around your throat. You yelped as he thrust once more before he released, his barb locking him in place. You slumped in relief as the heat eased off for the time being. Dean eased you both onto your sides, being careful not to tug. Sam stretched out against your front, kissing you softly.

“You ok, baby?” Dean asked, his arms around your middle. “Because I got to tell you…my legs are like jelly right now.”

“I’m great,” you sighed, glad to get relief for once. “Really. Now…could you please explain how you’re both Animus?”

“The coven gave us a potion that changed us into Alpha Felines,” Sam said, stroking your hip. “It will last until you are out of heat. It was a gift from the coven we just helped.”

“I can’t believe you used it,” you told him, wincing a bit as Dean’s barb disengaged. “I figured…you guys would just call me, talk me through my heat.”

“We heard your cries when Jody was bringing you home,” Dean said, easing back. “It killed us to hear how bad you were suffering.”

“Not to mention we still want to castrate the guy that did this to you,” Sam growled. “But we were relieved to hear he didn’t get what he wanted.”

“I refused to let him have me,” you said, your voice shaky. “I wasn’t about to submit to him.”

“That’s our kickass girl,” Sam said, with a laugh. “Mmm…we’re going to take care of you, baby.”

A loud growl of their stomachs made them laugh.

“I’ll go find something to eat,” Dean said, getting to his feet, going a bit slow.

Sam pulled you over, laying flat on his back as he pulled you on top of him. You smiled, kissing him again. You purred as his hand stroked down your front, settling on your belly. You felt…strange, your lower belly slightly distended.

“I hope you catch,” he murmured when you pulled back. “You’ll look so lovely pregnant.”

You bit your lip, your face flushing as your heat started to get bad again.

“Hmm…did I start another flare up?” he asked, smirking.

“I think so,” you panted, rubbing against him. “It’s…not so bad.”

“Can’t wait to watch your belly get big and round,” he said, helping you ease onto him. “ _Fuck_ …that’s… _damn…_ ”

You groaned with satisfaction as you rode him, getting stimulated perfectly. Finding his tail with yours, you twisted your tail around his, picking up the pace as the pain sharpened again.

“Ohhh…I…I want to have your kits,” you panted. “Yours and Dean’s. I love you both.”

“We love you too, kitten,” he groaned, moving with her.

It didn’t take long for you to release again, which forced Sam’s orgasm. Tears pricked your eyes as his barb caught you. It was longer than Dean’s.

“Damn that hurt,” you whimpered when he finally was able to separate from you.

“Sorry,” he told you, holding you close. “It sucks that we cause you discomfort.”

“It feels good once it’s in,” you grumble. “But damn…it’s sharp.”

He laughed, his hands finding their way to your belly again. You squirmed a bit, leaking slick and their come. Kissing you, he moved you off him. He went to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later with a damp cloth and soft towel. He helped clean you up before getting back into bed, holding you close. Finding the remote to the TV, he flipped through the channels until he found Dr. Who playing. You cuddled into his side, watching one of your favorite episodes.

Dean came back in not long after, a large tray of sandwiches along with a pitcher of tea. The three of you took the time to eat, having a break from your heat. You knew these moments would be fewer and further between as the week dragged on.

“No more,” you said when Dean handed you a fourth sandwich. “I’m full.”

“I bet,” he chided playfully. He set the rest of the food on the bedside table and got to his feet.

He picked you up and carried you into the bathroom. Dean got the shower started and proceeded to help clean you, using water that was just warm.

“Thank you for being here for me,” you sighed as he washed you carefully. “I know it had to be a difficult decision.”

“Try the easiest decision of my life,” he purred, holding you close once you were clean. “It was a hard choice…until Sam told me what Autumn gave us. There was no hesitation for either of us. We promised to give you everything you want and need.” He kissed you sweetly, his ears twitching as his hands rubbed your belly. “I’d go to the furthest reaches of this world and the next if it meant we’ll have a family together.”

“Fuck,” you whimpered, your heat hitting hard again. “Dean…”

“Shh…,” he whispered, pulling you up into his arms. “I got you, kitten.”

He got you to wrap your legs around his waist, putting you against the wall. You both moaned together, your head tucked against his neck. When you orgasmed, you bit him, which only intensified his release. When he could put you back down, you both walked back towards the bed. A brief brush of his tail against yours brought you to your knees again from your heat, leaving you presenting on the floor. 

He took care of you, dropping to the floor and taking you, trying to be easy on you, knowing you had to be getting sore. After three more orgasms, you both managed to drag yourself back into bed. When you rolled against Sam, it hit you a train. Again. Sam woke up from his nap and pushed into you. The pair of you went at it for over an hour before your heat let go of you again. Sam and Dean gently cleaned you up before settling you between them. You were lucky to find sleep at that point.

When you woke up again, you felt like a banked fire still, but your body wasn’t demanding sex at that moment. Sam and Dean were both still asleep, snoring softly. It was quiet…peaceful. The TV was still on, giving you some light to see by. You looked at yourself. Your breasts ached from the groping, your nipples sore from them biting. The two of them had been mating you for hours on end, so your abdomen was rounded from the sheer volume of their seed they’d been pumping into you. You were tender between your legs from the friction and their barbs.

_You felt amazing._

They must have cleaned you after you fell asleep, your thighs and sex clean. You couldn’t keep a smile off your face as you stroked your stomach, hoping that you were pregnant. You’d heard that it was possible to be thrown into flares from touch or scent. Sam and Dean kept throwing you back into heat flares just by _talking_ about you being pregnant...building a family. Which made you realize just how badly you wanted to have a family of your own. These two…were something else.

“You ok?” Sam asked, yawning.

“Yeah,” you whispered. “Just enjoying the quiet.”

“Still in heat?” he asked, leaning towards her and nibbling at her ear. “Need us to breed you again, Omega?”

“Sam…,” you groaned, this flare hitting harder than before, wincing. “Yes…Need it…now.”

“Come here,” he purred, pulling you close.

You helped him by throwing your leg over his hips. Sam held you close, purring as he slipped into you easily. He took his time, the flare easing up once he was inside you.

“So beautiful like this,” he whispered against your heated body. “So sexy. God…you’ll be fucking irresistible once your belly gets nice and round with kits.”

 _“Fuck,”_ you breathed as you came from the picture he just put in your head. “Sam…”

When he engaged, it didn’t hurt, nothing more than a pinch that made you purr in satisfaction. As soon as Sam moved away, Dean pushed in next. He held you tight, growling as he started moving. His hands splayed out across your stomach as you rocked back into his strokes, needing relief. When you came and he’d finished, the three of you fell asleep again, relieved and content.


	11. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an important announcement (or two) to make...

*Y/N*

 

You heard your custom alarm go off, a special frequency Animus were sensitive to. You’d expected Sam and Dean to wake up as you sat up, but they were still out like a light. When you shivered, you found a sheet and wrapped it around yourself. Getting up, you checked the thermostat out in the hall. It was set to the special ‘Heat’ preset, which was set to 40 degrees. You gasped quietly. If you were freezing, that meant your heat was over.

“Must have slept through most of my heat,” you muttered to yourself. “Thank God.”

You were quiet as you grabbed some clothes from the closet and got dressed in the bathroom. Going downstairs, you thought about making breakfast when the front door opened. Jody came in, arms loaded with grocery bags.

“Y/N,” Jody said, surprised. “I’m shocked to see you up. I went and did your shopping for you.”

“Thanks,” you told her, taking some bags. “It’s been an intense week.”

“Week?” Jody asked.

“Yeah,” you said slowly, putting things away. “My heat lasts a week. I usually sleep through the last few days, thankfully.”

“You started on Saturday,” Jody told you.

“Well yeah,” you replied, frowning. “It’s not Saturday?”

“Y/N, it’s Monday,” Jody said.

“So it went a little long,” you said with a shrug.

“Wow,” Jody said, clearly shocked. “Your brain must’ve been getting boiled during your heat. Honey…you went into heat on the 19th. It’s the 21st.”

“Can…can I see your phone?” you asked, putting the eggs back on the counter.

Jody handed you her phone. Your hands shook as you saw the date on the main screen. Monday, May 21st. You only recalled Jody catching you before everything went dark. You came to on your couch, Jody sitting next to you.

“How long was I out?” you asked, sitting up slowly.

“Ten minutes,” Jody answered. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” you grunted, sitting up. “I can’t believe this.”

“I have a few Animus that work at my station,” Jody said. “They’ve told me their heats tended to be shorter when with a partner.”

“Were they…”

“Expecting after?” Jody finished for you.

You nodded.

“Two of them caught after one day,” she replied. “But the others were on birth control.”

“I’m not getting my hopes up,” you finally sighed. “If I don’t bleed in a few days…”

Jody smiled. “I found an OB/GYN in the next town over that specializes in Animus medicine. You have an appointment at the hospital here for Friday.”

“Thanks,” you said to her. “Let me get that translation for you and you can head home.”

Jody nodded, handing you a card. “Please call me sometime.”

“I will,” you said with a smile.

Jody helped you fix some breakfast before she left. You went back upstairs and showered, making sure you were squeaky clean everywhere. Putting on a yellow skirt and t-shirt, you saw that Sam and Dean had sprawled across the bed, now human and still snoring.

You knelt next to Sam, running your fingers through his hair. He slowly woke up, turning to face you.

“Morning, Sam,” you purred, leaning in and kissing him.

“Morning, kitten,” he replied, reaching out and stroking your ear. “You need us?”

You shook your head. He looked puzzled.

“I’m out of heat,” you told him. “I’ve got breakfast on the table.”

“How long has it been?” he asked as he sat up.

“Two days,” you answered.

He looked at you, grinning from ear to ear.

“Does that mean what I think it does?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” you said, getting to your feet. “I have a doctor appointment on Friday. If I’m not pregnant, I’ll bleed in the next few days.” You sat beside him. “I’m not getting my hopes up. It will make me that much worse if I’m not.”

“Do you want us to go with you?” he asked.

You shook your head. “I’ll ask Marnie. I…I don’t think I could keep it together with you guys there.”

“Whatever you need, sweetheart,” he told you. "You know...I'm kind of bummed that your heat wasn't longer." His hand gently gripped the base of your tail, making you shudder as he petted your fur. "I liked having a tail. I was...getting some ideas."

You blushed. "You both make amazing Alphas. Definitely the prime examples of _real_ Alphas."

He leaned in and kissed your forehead. "Maybe me and Dean should look into getting another round from Autumn. Maybe something that lasts longer.."

You blushed more, making him laugh softly. After kissing you again, he got up, pulling on his pants and heading downstairs. You leaned over to Dean, kissing him. He mumbled against your mouth, his hand coming up and holding the back of your neck gently. When you pulled back, he had the biggest grin on his face.

“Morning, baby,” he said. “I take it you’re not in heat since you’re dressed and I smell bacon?”

You nodded. “Jody left. She got me an appointment with a doctor on Friday. I’m going to ask Marnie to go with me.”

He frowned. “Me or Sam should be there.”

“Please…I need to do this part my way,” you pleaded. “Because if I’m not…I’m going to be a mess. And I don’t want to say something I will regret to either of you before I have a chance to process it.”

“I don’t like it,” he sighed. “But ok. One favor though…you have Rick go with you too, even if you just make him wait in the car.”

“Deal,” you told him, hugging him tight before heading back downstairs.

 

Friday

 

“I’m glad I didn’t let Sam or Dean come with,” you said as you paced in the clinic waiting room. “God…I’m a freaking mess right now.”

“I can tell,” Marnie said with a laugh.

“Y/N?” you heard the nurse call out.

You nearly ran into the door as you followed the nurse back to a room. He was a nice guy, very calming as he gave you a gown. He even went ahead and got your base vitals and drew blood before leaving you to change. Once you were in the gown and on the table, in walked the doctor. She was an older woman, which helped put you at ease.

“Good morning,” she said, having a seat. “I’m Dr. Stevens. Now I see in your chart that you finished your heat this past Monday, the heat being 2 days in duration.”

You nodded.

“May I ask what the duration of your previous heats were?” she asked, pen and paper ready.

“My first was 4 days,” you said after several minutes. “I was 15. I was on suppressants for a year and a half after that. When I stopped suppressants, they lasted about 7-8 days.”

“And were you serviced during any of those heats?” she asked, looking back up at you.

“Just this last one,” you answered. “Which this one was 6 weeks early. It was triggered by a Feline Alpha that…challenged my mates’ claim.”

“How did that turn out?” she asked curiously.

“My mates were out of town,” you replied. “I was out at the grocery store and was ambushed. I refused to let him have his way with me, so I put him in the hospital.”

“Good for you,” the doctor said with a smile. “So your mates were the ones to service you?”

“Yes,” you said, blushing.

“Have you cramped or bled since the heat ended?”

“No.”

“I understand you wanted to have a pregnancy test done, correct?”

You nodded, your nerves so shot you couldn’t speak. The doctor gave you a smile and patted your knee.

“Give me just a minute,” Dr. Stevens said softly.

“Ok,” you told her, fisting the folds of the gown.

It was five minutes before the doctor came back in, a blank expression on her face. Tears fell, you couldn’t help it. You looked down at your lap, unsure of what to feel. How could you tell Sam and Dean?

“Sit with me and I’ll show you your labs,” the doctor said to you.

You hopped down and sat next to her as she opened the chart.

“I need to ask…did you have sex recently before your heat?” she asked.

You looked up, puzzled.

“Yes,” you answered with a frown on your face. “It was with my mates five days before my heat. It…was my first time. Why would that matter?”

“This first page is an average blood panel for pregnancy hormones on a routine check,” she explained.

You took note of the readings. Dr. Stevens then slid that paper to the left.

“This page is your lab results for today,” she told you.

You stared it for several minutes. Then looked at the first page. Then looked at the second page again.

“Are…are you certain?” you asked, your voice a harsh whisper.

“Had them run three times to be sure,” the doctor answered. “Do you need a minute?”

“Keep going, doctor,” you told her.

 

*Dean*

 

“Would you stop pacing?!” he hissed at Sam as he made another circuit around the table. “You’re driving me crazy!”

“How are you not climbing the walls?” Sam snapped. “It’s been _three hours_ since y/n’s doctor appointment. We’ve heard nothing!”

“She’s a big girl, Sam,” he growled. “We know she went with people we trust and that she trusts.” He tugged his hair in frustration. “I’m struggling here too. I’m trying to prepare myself for whatever the results are. I’m just trying to do it calmly.”

Sam was about to snap something when his phone went off.

“Yeah?” he asked, answering it. Sam listened for a couple of minutes.

“Ok,” he said, hanging up the phone after.

“What was that?” he asked, his stomach twisting.

“That was Rick,” Sam replied. “We need to be at Lorna’s at 6. Said to dress formally.”

“We got 20 minutes,” he said, heading for his room. “Did he say why?”

“He just said to be dressed and there at 6,” Sam told him, heading for the bathroom.

Worry had turned his stomach sour, which didn’t happen often. He was determined to get through this quickly so they could go beg y/n to talk to them. To let them be there for her. Grabbing his tux, he showered, shaved and dressed in record time. He’d just finished detailing Baby, so they were definitely taking her tonight. Especially if they were about to receive bad news.

When they arrived, they had to park at the back of the lot because it was packed. As they walked in, they saw the place was filled…it looked like the whole town was there. Everyone was well dressed, talking…enjoying drinks.

“Hey! The Winchesters are here!” someone shouted.

That caused an uproar, everyone moving to shake their hand or give them a pat on the shoulder, moving to let them through. Dean felt his heart flip as they got to the center of the dining room, finding y/n there, chatting with the mayor and the local minister.

When she saw you and Sam, she smiled, getting up and walking to them. She was dressed in a simple white dress; thin strapped, low back judging by how much of her sides were showing, a slit up the side and showing quite a bit of leg.

“You look amazing,” he breathed, pulling her close. Preparing himself for the worst.

 

*Y/N*

 

“You both look amazing in tuxes,” you said to them as they held you tight. “I’m sorry about earlier. Thank you for giving me the space I needed.”

“What did the doctor say?” Sam asked, barely keeping his voice calm.

You stepped back from them, holding up your hand. You then grabbed a glass and a fork, hitting the glass a few times. The entire room went death quiet, circling the three of them.

“Thanks everyone,” you said, loud enough for the room to hear, “For coming on such short notice.” You paused, taking a deep breath. “I thank all of you…for being so supportive after I was outed as Animus, so accepting…when I’d given you no reason to be. You all…have been like family to me. Which is why I asked all of you here tonight.”

“What about us?” you heard Bobby grouse, him and Jody stepping to the outer edge of the circle.

“And thank you, Bobby and Jody, for coming down again,” you laughed.

Bobby nodded. Jody just rolled her eyes. You then turned to Sam and Dean. You went to them, taking one of their hands in each of your own.

“Sam and Dean Winchester,” you said, fighting not to cry. “I met you both on a routine, good will visit. And without knowing it…left my heart with the two of you in that brief moment. I had a fortress built around my life, afraid to let anyone in.” You laughed a little. “And together, you both tore it down…and built a _home_ for the three of us. You gave me comfort, confidence, protection.” You couldn’t stop the tears as you took their hands and placed them on your stomach, holding them there. “And now…you’ve given me a _family_.” You stepped back a bit. “I’m pregnant.”

Everyone cheered, the whole room in an uproar. Sam and Dean pulled you back in, holding you tight.

“You have no idea how happy we are,” they told you, both of them sounding choked up.

After several minutes, you managed to pull away.

“I have another announcement!” you called out.

Everyone went quiet again as the minister pulled a padded stool to the center of the circle and you kneeled on it. You made yourself look at the floor.

“As the fathers of our child…or children,” you said nerves making you shake. “As my Alphas, I submit myself to you. I offer my body, my spirit and my heart to you Dean Winchester, and to you, Samuel Winchester.” You then leaned forward slightly and exposed the side of your throat.

For Animus, it was customary for Betas, females and Omegas to offer their Alphas total submission, giving themselves to their Alpha’s mercy. You kept your eyes down. You couldn’t meet their eyes until they accepted…or rejected you. You listened as the minister handed them a box. You knew what was in it. And it _terrified_ you.

In that box…was a collar. If they accepted your submission, you would be collared by them. You would wear it until death parted you. You did want to give yourself to them. You loved them. But…it’s something that you found difficult, given how your life had been. Society would have…expectations of you. But at least other males would leave you alone when you’re claimed. If you’re claimed.

Minutes ticked by in silence. No one moved or said anything.

“I…,” you could hear Dean start to say, but was cut off.

“Wait,” Sam interrupted.

Your heart broke when you saw the plain black collar you’d settled on get tossed where you could see it, cut in two at the buckle. _Ruined_.

“Don’t move,” you heard Sam command, his voice sharp.

You shivered at his demand, but relaxed as best you could in the position you were in. Several minutes went by in quiet. You refused to cry. You were going to take this with grace. You’d cry when you got home. Your heart started to race as you heard whispers, followed by two sets of footsteps, coming towards you. There was the sound of something heavy being set on the table.

There were gasps as a latch was opened, a hinge creaking. You could hear sniffles being covered. Your mouth went dry as you heard the footsteps come to a stop before you. You stared at the floor, fighting with yourself to stay…to submit. Something you never thought you would ever do willingly. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes, waiting for their decision.

You gasped in surprise when you felt them each place a hand on each of your shoulders. Then more tears came as you felt something super soft get placed around your neck. As you heard the quiet click of a buckle being closed and felt the subtle weight around your throat, you mewed softly.

The hands that had placed the collar around your neck cupped your face and gently pulled you upright, making you look at them. Sam and Dean both had tears in their eyes too.

“As your Alphas,” they said together, “We accept your submission, our Omega. We vow to honor you, protect you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

Everyone cheered again as Sam and Dean helped you to your feet, kissing you.

“Bring on the food!” Matthias called out. “Let’s celebrate the happy family!”

“Alpha…may I see?” you asked softly.

It would take a lot to get used to using the title for your mates in public.

“You don’t have to refer to us that way,” Dean told you, helping you sit at the table with the box they’d brought in. “Here.”

Turning the box towards you, he opened it, revealing a mirror in the lid. The collar was a supple leather. Protection symbols were embossed into the leather, flowing into a subtle, intricate pattern. There were three small, silver plates riveted to the collar; one on each side and the third at the front of your throat. The plates on the sides were engraved with each of their names. The center plate read _‘Our Omega, Our Heart, Our Forever’_.

“It’s beautiful,” you told them, laying your head on Dean’s shoulder.

“We asked a friend of ours to make this for us,” Sam explained. “I made the call on the way over to your house that first day of your heat. I knew even before then…that I wanted to spend my life with you; Dean telling me as much when we were on our way to you that day. And we both know Animus customs. Seeing that… _piece_ you presented…I couldn’t stand that you thought that’s what you deserved.”

Dean nodded in agreement, putting his arm around you, his hand settling over your stomach.

“I’m so glad…so relieved you two wanted this with me,” you purred. “Because the doctor told me that that first time we were together…that was when you guys got me pregnant.”

“Is…how…?” Dean asked, puzzled.

“Then why did you still go into heat?” Sam asked.

“The doctor told me it’s rare,” you replied. “But the circumstances were just right for me to conceive before a heat. Then, when that Alpha tried to mate me, my instincts recognized it as a challenge and threw me into a heat, to maximize breeding since it was so early into the pregnancy. Thankfully, Jody was there to help me…to ensure I was only serviced by you guys.”

“So…will they only be Sam’s kits?” Dean asked, sounding a little down. “He was your first.”

“It’s possible for both of you to father kits in the same pregnancy,” you told them. “But it doesn’t matter. Our little one or little ones will have their mother and two fathers who love them.”

“So true,” they sighed, sandwiching you between them as large plates of food were set on the table, both of them with hands cupping your belly.

 

*???*

 

“Can’t we just go and find a female to use, Master?” the apprentice whined.

“You know not just _any_ female will do,” the Master snarled. “If we want real, ancient… _world shattering_ power…we need a female with true, natural talent. The ritual we used to find the one we need tells us it’s _this_ female.”

He stabbed the photo to make a point.

“But she’s the mate of the fucking _Winchesters_ ,” the apprentice retorted. “I’d rather go and play tag with a Wendigo than mess with them.”

As his apprentice stormed out of the room, he muttered a few words and she fell over. A minute later, she stopped moving.

“Does anyone else have any problems?” he asked.

The rest of his coven shook their heads.

“Good,” he said. “Go.”


	12. A Proposal

*Y/N*

“Damn it,” you growled as you put on your shorts, the fit around the waist a little too snug for your liking. “I thought I would have had a few more weeks before this.”

Luckily, your shirts were a looser fit. At least for now.

“Morning, Alphas,” you said as you came down, finding only Sam at the table, reading the paper.

“Good morning, kitten,” he said with a grin, setting the paper down. “Dean had to make another run to the store. He’s also going to grab the last bit of our clothes.”

“Not for food, I hope,” you joked, going to Sam, sitting in his lap.

He loved when you did it, since it meant he could put his hands on you. Dean liked it too, but he preferred to sit you next to him and cuddle. Sam kissed you, putting his arms around you. After you’d told them you were pregnant, the two of them made the decision to move in with you. They agreed to bring some of their gear and further fortified your home with carefully concealed wards and traps. You’d agreed to a few concealed weapons in strategic places around the house, but only in places that young children wouldn’t be able to get to. And you gave them a corner of the basement to use for some of the larger items they’d insisted on. They still have the bunker, but while they worked their cases from there…they called your house their home.

“He went to pick up the new king size bed for our bedroom,” he said, one of his hands moving to your belly.

You blushed, loving how much they both adored touching your stomach.

“And how’s the little one treating, mommy?” he asked, his voice so warm, you couldn’t help but smile.

“They’re making her shorts and pants too tight, already,” you groused, earning a soft laugh from Sam.

“Barely a month in and already making everyone take notice, huh?” he purred.

You enjoyed the moment for a few more minutes before sliding off Sam’s lap. After making a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, you sat down…only to have the phone ring.

“Hello?” you answer, picking up the phone.

“Good morning, y/n! This is Holly, Mark’s assistant,” a young girl’s voice said happily.

“From Marvel Comics?” you asked, puzzled.

You looked towards Sam, him putting his paper down, an eyebrow raised in question.

“That’d be us!” she replied.

“Did you guys not get the prints I sent for Issue 400?” you asked.

“Oh, we got it,” she said. “On time for print as usual. No…Mark is actually coming out your way and wanted to meet with you about the proposal you sent along with it.”

“What proposal?” you asked.

“The gender reversal story arc you sent in?” Holly asked back, sounding confused.

You froze. You'd sent fan art and an outline for a fan fiction that you’d never wanted to be seen by anyone. No wonder you couldn’t find the folder when you looked for it yesterday…

“Y/N?” Holly asked.

“Yeah, I know what you’re talking about,” you replied. “Where and what time did he want to meet?”

“Sorrento’s, in Topeka, 6pm tonight,” she told you. “Will that be ok?”

“That’s good,” you answered. “I’ll see him then.”

“Have a good day,” Holly said before hanging up.

Once you disconnected, you groaned, letting your head hit the table.

“I thought you were freelance?” Sam asked. “Why is Marvel Comics calling you?”

“At one of my galleries last year,” you replied. “I was idly sketching my favorite hero, Dr. Strange, when this guy from Marvel saw my work. He asked me to be a guest artist for one of the covers. They loved it and it easily outsold other issues due to my work. So they ask me to do the covers for their big arcs or the limited edition prints. I’ve also done a cover or two for Thor.” You sighed as you sat back in your chair, rubbing your stomach. “They’ve wanted me to appear at different events to sign books and prints…but I’ve been terrified to go. They know I’m Animus…I never hid whenever I did galleries, but I did use a pseudonym; Flare.”

“Was that what that call was for?” Sam asked. “For an appearance?”

“No,” you replied. “Remember that piece I had to send by FedEx earlier this week?”

He nodded.

“That was the latest cover they requested, for Issue 400,” you said. “But…I accidentally put a folder in the envelope with my personal art with the outline for a story that I was going to write for fun. And now…Mark…HEAD OF ART AND STORYBOARDS for fucking MARVEL COMICS thinks it was a proposal for a new arc!” You pulled at your hair in frustration. “Now I have to sit down for a dinner meeting with him to let him tell me what an idiot I am,” you growled.

Sam burst out laughing. You smacked his arm with your tail.

“It’s not funny,” you pouted.

“It’s a little funny,” he said, chuckling still. “Aww…come here.”

You went to him and let him hold you.

“Would you like me and Dean to come with you for support?” he asked, making you look at him.

You nodded. He kissed you.

“And don’t worry,” he said, rubbing your back. “If he’s mean to you, we’ll kick his ass.”

You could only smile as you sat back down to eat.

 

Later that evening…

 

“Here we go,” you muttered, smiling as Mark approached their table.

“It’s great to see you again,” Mark said, giving you a brief hug. “I see you’ve been claimed.” He briefly fingered your collar.

“Yep,” you replied nervously. “That’s why these two are here.” You gestured to Sam and Dean. “These are my mates; Sam and Dean Winchester.”

They both shook his hand before having a seat.

“So, I took a look at your proposal,” Mark said, opening his menu. “And I have to say that I was very impressed.”

“What?” you asked, completely dumbfounded.

Before he could say more, the waiter came over. You barely glanced at the menu, pointing at the first thing you noticed as your order. Once the waiter was gone, Mark leaned in closer.

“It took some courage to include those sketches and that outline,” he said, “but I was impressed at the development. So, I took it to Stan and the entire creative team at our meeting.”

“You…you took my…my fan art and fan fiction outline and presented it…to STAN LEE?!” you all but shouted.

Mark’s face was like stone.

“That wasn’t…that wasn’t a proposal?” he asked.

You shook your head. “I’d been working on that stuff as a little project ‘for fun’. It ended up getting mailed by mistake.”

Mark stared at you for a moment before laughing, lightly smacking the top of the table. You felt your face heat with a blush, looking down at your hands, in your lap.

“I’m sorry, y/n,” he chuckled. “But it’s kind of funny. And you’re so adorable when you're blushing. To think…a story arc that Stan has wanted to do for the last decade finally gets a direction and treatment by accident.”

Your stomach flipped and your jaw dropped.

“Did…did you just say that this has been talked about before?” you whispered.

He nodded. “He’s been dying for at least one good arc where a character gets gender bent. But most of the writers treat it like a joke…more fluff than with anything of substance. Your outline…it’s a treatment that takes the idea seriously, giving our creative team an excellent point to start. And the fact it’s being done with a male Alpha Animus, becoming a female Omega…it allows for us to touch on a lot of subjects that the fans have been asking for.”

He pulled out a thin, black binder from his case.

“This is the contract for you,” he explained. “This outlines that we have your consent to use your intellectual property of the concept and art design. It also has a royalty agreement and schedule. We would also like you to attend Mountain City Comic Con in Denver for the yearly announcement of the next year’s releases; because this will be a twelve issue arc, that will release at the end of the fourth quarter.”

“I…I…,” you stammered, completely shocked.

“Relax,” he said with a grin. “Just…just think about it, alright?”

You still couldn’t think of anything to say as everyone’s meals arrived at the table. You went pale when the waiter set your plate in front of you. You’d ordered the pork chop. You pushed your plate away, your stomach rolling.

“Uh oh,” Dean muttered, grabbing the plate and getting it away from you.

He quickly ran to the bar, grabbed an ice bucket and got it to you just as you lost the fight and proceeded to throw up what little was already in your stomach. When your episode had ended, you placed the bucket under your chair, completely mortified.

“Are you ok?” Mark asked as Sam reached over and rubbed your back.

You nodded. “I can’t stand pork right now…being pregnant.”

“Congratulations,” Mark said to you. “I take it you were nervous and had no idea what you ordered?”

You nodded as a waiter came by.

“Are you ok, miss?” he asked, concerned.

“She’s fine,” Mark added. “Please have her plate boxed for me. And could you bring soup and crackers?”

“Right away,” the waiter said, running off.

You absently pulled the contract over and looked it over.

“60%?!” you hissed. “A 60% royalty on all sales in perpetuity?!

Mark frowned. “It’s your work, your concept. I fought for 75%, but it can always be negotiated.”

“Mark…60%...is very generous,” you told him. “But…it’s too much for me. Honestly, I would feel better with 40%, the other 20%...start a foundation or something.”

“Such a giver,” Mark said a smile. “Here…I’ll make a note, then send the new contract by courier for you to sign. And you don’t have to go to the convention, we would just like for you to meet your fans.”

“Would…would it be all expenses paid?” you asked, shy. “For me and my mates?”

“Of course,” he told you. “It’s in 2 weeks, I’ll send you a folder with everything.”

“Thank you,” you told him, patting his hand.

“You know…I was going to ask you for a date tonight,” Mark said. “I’ve always adored you. But…I’m glad you found these two. They clearly make you happy.”

Dinner went much better after that. The soup helped settle your stomach. Dean and Sam got along well with Mark, thankfully. And no one said a word when you ordered two desserts and ate both of them…and part of Sam’s.

“See you in 2 weeks,” Mark said as he signed the receipt. “Trust me on this, it’s going to go over well.”

On the way home, you eased into the leather of the Impala’s backseat, rubbing your stomach.

“So…,” Dean drawled, “you’re a Marvel girl?”

You shrugged. “The characters are more complex than DC. That’s not to say I don’t enjoy a bit of Batman here and there.”

You caught Dean’s smile in the rearview.

“That and when I sick or got injured growing up…my dad got me some of the Dr. Strange issues to read. He was the first Animus superhero. He started out as a successful neurosurgeon and due to his own hubris, that was taken away. Desperate to find a way to get his life back…became a master of magic. Saves the world. Reading them…it helped me a lot through the years. This…this story arc…it makes him female, and Omega out of a combination of arrogance and tragedy. There’s a lot of me…in there. It’s…difficult to let it go public.”

“We’ll support anything you want to do,” Sam told you.

“And we’re very proud,” Dean said. “Get some rest, beautiful.”

You sighed and closed your eyes. When you opened them again, Dean was carrying you into the house. You purred as you tucked your face against his throat, biting gently. You smiled as you felt his grip tighten slightly.

“No, you don’t,” you chuckled when he went to move away from you after putting you in your new bed. “Come here, Dean.”

“Mmm…need some lovin’, baby?” he asked, kissing you.

“Before we go too far,” you sighed, helping him out of his shirt. “Where’s Sam?”

“You called, kitten?” Sam asked from the doorway.

He was already naked. You grinned as you got to your feet and undid your dress. You instantly felt shy, but you ignored the feeling as you did a little spin in the forest green lingerie you’d gotten Marnie to purchase for you, stretching out on the bed for them.

“Damn, you look gorgeous,” they growled, prowling towards you, Dean shedding the rest of his clothes.

“I want to try something tonight,” Sam murmured between kisses. “Would you be ok with that?”

“I gave myself to both of you,” you said to them, looking them in the eye. “But…more than that, I trust you both.”

Sam grinned, kissing you softly. You heard a light clink, followed by soft fabric going around your wrists. You were a bit unnerved when you found your arms were cuffed above your head, to the headboard with silk lined cuffs. You stopped and took a deep breath, relaxing.

“Good, baby girl,” Dean said with a grin. “Always our good girl.”

You moaned softly, rubbing your thighs together.

“Hmm…” Sam hummed, stretching out next to you, pressing his lips to the uncovered portion of your throat. “Wet for us already, kitten?”

“Yes,” you panted, watching Sam’s hand cup your breast gently, Dean mirroring his action.

“Kitten loves getting petted, doesn’t she?” Dean asked, his voice sultry, picking at the straps of your teddy.

“Yes, Alpha,” you purred, blushing heavily as you played along. You wanted to touch them…it only intensified the arousal because you couldn’t…you were at their mercy. “More petting, please.”

Sam groaned, undoing the cuffs just enough to pull the straps of your teddy off your arms, re-locking the cuffs back where they were. You whimpered in need as the both of them kissed your breasts, gently kneading.

“Fuck…,” you groaned as they worked the lace garment completely off. Dean gently bit your nipple as his hand started moving down your side. “Ow…Dean, go easy…please…”

“Sensitive?” he whispered, pulling off you.

“A little too much,” you replied.

You moaned as their hands stroked your belly. You couldn’t help it…it was such a turn-on that they even wanted to touch you there.

“Already starting to show,” Sam said with a grin, moving lower, while Dean ran his fingers through the fur of your tail. “God, you’re the loveliest female on the damn planet.”

Sam pressed kisses to your barely distended stomach while both their hands gently rubbed you between your legs, making you spread your legs more for them. You growled with impatience as they both teased you, getting you dripping wet.

“Please…,” you pleaded. “I need you now…”

“Who do you want first?” Dean asked his hand over your stomach.

“You first, Dean,” you pleaded. “God…please…”

“Shh...,” Dean whispered, blanketing your body with his own. “I’ll take care of you.”

There was a pleasant edge of sharp arousal with your hands bound. But you needed to touch him…

“Yes…ohh…Dean,” you groaned as he slid into you. “Please…may I touch you, Alpha?”

“Let her down, Sam,” he growled, moving in you deep before kissing you. “God…I love when you call us Alpha. So fucking hot…that you want us…want to please us.”

As soon as your hands were free, you dug your nails into his shoulders, wrapping your legs around his ass and your tail around his thigh.

“Fuck, baby,” he moaned, hips thrusting sharply. “You need us badly, don’t you?”

“My…hormones have been driving me crazy ever since Mark…ohhh…Mark admitted he was going to ask me out,” you panted. “If that damn dinner would’ve been any longer…I would’ve mounted you at the fucking table.”

“Y/n,” he growled, holding you tighter as he moved harder. “Not going to last…much longer.”

“Me either,” you panted, tipping your head back, exposing as much throat as possible. “Mark me, Alpha.”

When you felt his teeth in your throat and his hand on your stomach…that was it. You came with a wail, leaving scratches down his back. Dean growled your name as he came too. As you both came back down, Dean grew lazy and affectionate; petting your sides. He rolled the both of you, Dean now on his back with you on top of him, slipping from your body and kissing you gently. Looking over your shoulder at Sam, you smiled a little, raising your tail slowly.

“It’s your turn, Alpha Sam,” you purred, swishing your hips.

“Dean, she’s going to be the death of us,” Sam panted, mounting you slowly.

“What better way to go?” Dean replied, kissing you again as Sam thrust into you.

You pushed back against him, a rough purr rumbling through you as he reached under you, running his hands along your stomach. It made you come again, pulling him with you. Even though the three of you hadn't done much, you were exhausted. You curled against Dean, Sam curling around you from behind. They held you close as you drifted to sleep.


	13. Convention Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find there is more to you than you've ever known...The plot thickens...

*Y/N*

 

Your stomach was in knots as you walked with Mark out onto the main stage for the convention, thousands in attendance. This year was Marvel’s turn to open the convention with their yearly announcement. You were grateful you’d listened to Sam and Dean to wait for lunch AFTER the presentation. Everyone you had dealt with so far has been super nice and accommodating. But being in front of all those people…you just wanted to hide. Mark held your hand and it helped ease you.

“Good afternoon!” Mark called out cheerily into the microphone he was holding. “And welcome back to MMCC! I’m Mark Cross, Head of Art and Storyboards at Marvel. We also have Trey Fox, Chief Editor and Brock Adams, our CFO.”

He stepped forward a bit, out onto the catwalk out front of the stage, no doubt for cosplay contests and other events. You followed him, still holding his hand.

“And last but certainly not least…we have our most successful guest artist, whose works include the covers of Thor Issues 560 and 561, Doctor Strange Issues 300, 325, 350-353 and all the limited edition, multi-cover runs of ‘Infinity Conquest’ and ‘Where Monsters Dwell’ and the latest Issue 400. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Y/N Y/L/N, but you may know here better as…Flare!”

You jumped back in surprise when the crowd went into an uproar, making you hide behind Mark. God…you felt like you were 5 again. You were 27, going on 28 and pregnant for heaven’s sake. You should be able to handle this. But after hiding for so long and not being used to large crowds…you of course, hid like a child. The crowd seemed to notice your reaction…and went quiet. You stepped back out next to Mark, blushing heavily. There were a few ‘Awwws’, but mostly clapping. Mark and his co-workers went through the other upcoming projects they had planned to announce. Mark then pulled you towards the end of the stage’s walkway.

“Now, please give your attention over to our special guest as she tells you about our surprise release,” Mark said to the crowd.

“You’ve got this, y/n,” Mark whispered as he handed you the mic. “Your biggest fans are right below you by the way.”

As you took the mic and he stepped back, you looked down. There was Dean and Sam…front and center. Sam held a sign that read ‘We Love You’. Dean had a sign that read ‘Just Picture Them All Naked’. You couldn’t help but smile, drawing strength and comfort from knowing they were right there.

“As Mark said,” you began, “I’m the artist for many of the covers of the biggest releases for the Dr. Strange books. He’s my personal favorite because…I can relate to him. I’ve had to pick up the pieces of my life a couple of times and try to find my way. After I lost my family before I turned 18…I was homeless and lost. But I was lucky to find solace and purpose when I was taken in by a kind man. Now…I’m starting another new path, another chapter of my life. Much like our titular hero. During what should have been a simple ritual, disaster befalls Dr. Stephen Strange. He will have to save…oh, sorry…I meant she will have to save the multiverse. Again.”

You couldn’t help but grin when there was a collective gasp at that ‘correction’.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” you said as two stage hands took their places at the far end of the stage. You gave them the signal and they released the ropes. “Releasing on Halloween 2018…Dr. Stephania Strange ‘Dark Harvest’.”

What was revealed was the cover you’d designed for the first issue; depicting a female version of the character pitted against a coven of witches. It was by far, your favorite piece. If you’d thought the crowd had been crazy before…you’d vastly underestimated them. They were on their feet, clapping, cheering…being very animated by the announcement. It was several minutes before settling back down. You couldn’t help but blush.

“Pre orders for this first issue in the twelve issue run will go live in one hour at the Upcoming Features booth in Hall B. Line will be allowed to start gathering in 30 minutes. The first 1,500 pre orders will receive their copy signed by lead artist, Alex Hart, creator Stan Lee, and myself. Thank you for your time. Mountain City Comic Con is now open!”

The crowd dispersed quickly, heading out for the other events. You got off the stage quickly. Sam and Dean met you at the steps, pulling you in for a hug.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” you breathed, holding onto Dean tightly.

“You’re so much stronger than you know,” Sam said, kneeling next to you. “That’s what we love about you.”

Sam got to his feet after a few minutes, Dean pulling back from you.

“Come on,” Dean said as he took your hand. “Let’s get you and the kit fed.”

As you made your way through the convention space and into the main part of the hotel you were amazed at the sheer volume of people here. The three of you kept getting stopped, people asking for pictures or autographs with you. Some people even asked to have photos with Sam and Dean. When you reached the hotel restaurant, you flashed your VIP badge. The hostess nodded and took the three of you towards the bar, in a roped off section of the dining room. She sat you and left menus.

“Got to love the VIP treatment,” Dean whistled.

The waitress was quick, jotting down their orders and being super polite. You were definitely going to give her a great tip for not batting an eye when you’d asked for marmalade to go with your burger.

“Dean and Sam Winchester!” you heard a female voice call out.

Coming towards you were four Feline Animus females; two adults and two teenagers. The one who had spoke had a full coat of black fur, her eyes a brilliant orange. She was tall, clearly athletic. Naturally, you felt nervous. She was lovely. Dean and Sam said you were beautiful…but it was hard to believe it when out around people like her. The other adult was more human in appearance; only having the eyes, ears and tail; her eyes hazel, her fur as red as her hair. The teens were almost mirror images of the adults.

“What a surprise to see you here,” Dean answered, getting up and giving each of them a hug. “Please, come sit.”

“Y/n,” Dean said as they all had a seat. “This is Grand Priestess Autumn with her mate Morgana. And their daughters, Sarah and Crystal.”

You felt terrible, but you were relieved that they were a couple. To think that they could have been with them when they were on a job…you shook your head. You know deep down, they’d never hurt you. Not like that. It helped you relax, especially when they greeted you like they’d known you for years.

“Thank you, Autumn,” you said softly to the tall female. “For the gift you gave my mates. You saved me a lot of suffering when my heat got triggered early.”

She simply smiled and nodded.

“So what brings you here?” Sam asked, their food showing up.

“Sarah and Crystal won a trip for 4 to this event last month.” Autumn explained. “And you three?”

“I’m a special guest,” you answered. “I’m a guest artist for covers for Marvel, primarily for Dr. Strange. I…”

“Wait…you’re Flare?!” Crystal asked with a slight squeal.

You nodded, which had both girls lighting up.

“I take it your fans of my work?” you asked.

“Hell yes,” Crystal replied. “You inspired me to work harder as an artist and I feel I’ve improved a lot. Can…can we get a picture together? Our friends are going to be super jealous.”

“Sure,” you said, the two of them coming around and sitting on either side of you.

Once they were done, and back in their own seats, your lunch arrived. You were quiet just enjoying the company and your lunch. You really liked these females. They were polite and though Morgana and Autumn flirted with Sam and Dean…it was playful, between friends. You knew you had nothing to worry about. After lunch, Autumn and the girls joined you and Sam and Dean into the dealer’s halls, browsing the seemingly endless aisles of merchandise. You stopped at a booth about halfway down, drawn to the onesies they were displaying. They had them for every possible hero.

“Do you have a full set for both The Avengers and Justice League?” you asked the clerk. “Oh! And Dr. Strange and Deadpool?”

“Let me check,” she replied.

She dug around behind the booth for a few minutes before coming back with an armful of clothes.

“You’re in luck,” she told you. “And they can adjust from 1-6 months.”

You teared up as you looked through what she’d brought out, lightly touching your barely there bump.

“I’ll take all of them,” you told them.

“How far along are you?” she asked, ringing up the items.

“Right at 2 months,” you answered. “I just couldn’t resist.”

“I know the feeling,” she said with a laugh.

After paying, you waved bye, heading for Sam and Dean. They were 3 booths down, eyeing weapon replicas. As you approached them, you felt…danger. Coming at you from behind. You ducked down, someone going right over your head, in an attempt to tackle you.

“Sam! Dean!” you called out, jumping over the person that had tried to grab you.

They tried to grab you again, but missed you, barely. Finding Autumn, the females surrounded you while Sam and Dean pulled the man to his feet, pissed. They guy smirked and disappeared into thin air.

“What the hell?!” they exclaimed.

Feeling a hand on your tail, you reacted, executing a backspin kick. You felt the connection, heard the body hit the floor…but there was nothing there. Others in black robes surrounded you, Autumn and the others. Autumn was clearly trying to cast some kind of spell, being a white witch, but those surrounding you were still advancing, not affected. As the females closed ranks around you, Sam and Dean were trying to get through the circle, you started…seeing things. There were auras; black around those trying to grab you, white and green from these protecting you.

Symbols moved along these auras; strange, clearly ancient writing. The guys advancing in the writing conveyed…pain, torment, deflection. Autumn and her second…it read of protection. You frowned, seeing…holes…weakness in the black aura. You muttered an unintelligible string of words, your hands tracing the marks…adding pieces to the existing symbols for the ones clearly wanting to hurt you. The auras shattered like glass. They stopped, shock on their faces that their protections were gone. One of the men in front snarled, he put his hand out, shoving Autumn and the others away with just a wave.

“Who do you think you are, Omega?” he snarled. “You’re coming with us.”

“No,” you growled, tail snapping. “Back the hell off.”

He got more pissed, pulling his hand back. A series of spells raced through your head in less than a second.

_Harm. Whip. Suffer._

You waved a hand in a circle and several hand gestures you’ve never seen or even thought of doing in rapid succession, leaving your hands splayed out. Your eyes went wide as the man brandished a whip of pure dark energy. But it didn’t complete its arc. It clashed against a barrier of gold energy, the symbols and spell work flowing and shifting.

“Fuck,” he growled, getting pushed back. “Little girl…you’re playing with things you have no business with.”

He went after you again, but he didn’t get far, ramming the barrier. You could sense the others trying to move around you. Fear for you…your children it spurred you on. You spoke a few words, the shield enveloping the man after you, stopping him cold, constricting. Fear had you working quickly again, effectively binding the rest of them. Seeing a flash of dark next to you, you bolted.

Turning a corner, you went in the first door you found; a supply closet. Your hands seemed to move of their own accord, drawing complex patterns and symbols.

_Protect. No ill intent. Shun evil. Love only enters here._

These were the ideas, the thought in your head as you finished drawing on the door, glowing softly. You then settled yourself in the corner, holding your knees to your chest, panting. You shook with fear as the doorknob rattled back and forth. It wasn’t locked. But whoever was on the other side couldn’t open the door.

“Open this door, bitch!” someone shouted, trying to get through the door.

There was more shouting and banging. Eventually it was quiet. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock. The doorknob turned, the door opening slowly. Sam was on the other side, Dean tying up the guy that had tried to break down the door. Sam came to you, looking you over. You sobbed as he pulled you close, letting him pick you up. Exhaustion hit you as you rested your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes.

 

*Sam*

 

“Is she ok?” Dean asked, letting the cops have assholes that had tried to take y/n.

“I think so,” he said. “She just seems to be drained. Let’s get her to the room. Autumn could look her over.”

“Right behind you,” Autumn said, Morgana and their daughters following.

Morgana was holding the bag y/n had when that whole shit show started. They walked quickly and quietly back to the hotel, making their way up to the suite they’d been given. He laid her out on the bed, clearly out like a light. Autumn sat next to her, laying a hand on her forehead. It was several minutes before she took a deep breath and moved away.

“She’s fine,” Autumn sighed. “She just exerted a lot of energy.”

“What about the baby?” Dean asked.

“Just fine,” Autumn told him with a smile.

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

“What the hell was that down there?” Sam asked. “Is she a witch?”

“Not like any I know,” she said. “What she did…I’ve never seen before.”

“And that was…?” Dean asked, clearly nervous.

“She created new magic,” Autumn answered.

Sam frowned. “But I thought witches are always creating new potions and spells?”

Autumn shook her head. “Most ‘new’ spells and potions are bits and pieces of existing recipes that are cobbled together. Natural witches like myself can feel the ancient ‘beat’ in the rearranged pieces. This magic…there’s a familiarity to it, but other than that…completely new.”

“No new magic has been created since Merlin,” Crystal said from the doorway. “From what I’ve read of the Archives back home.”

“One thing is for certain,” Morgan added. “She needs to be protected.”

He nodded in agreement.

“I’m going to call Cas,” Dean said. “Maybe he can find something.”

Autumn, Morgana and the girls quickly helped ward the suite before leaving. Sam took his shoes and jacket off, stretching out next to y/n. Dean came back in and did the same.

“Cas is going to speak with Gabriel,” he said softly, tucking hair back from her face.

“Dean? Sam?” they heard y/n say softly.

They both relaxed, relieved she’s awake.

 

*Y/N*

 

“Dean? Sam?” you managed to say, coming to.

They were on either side of you, holding you and looking relieved.

“You ok?” Dean asked, arm going around your waist.

“Yeah,” you sighed.

“What…what was that, sweetheart?” Sam asked.

You looked over at him. He was worried.

“I don’t know,” you replied. “I…I felt danger approaching. I reacted. Then those people surrounded me and the other girls. They were trying to protect me. As those people closed in…I could…I could see their auras, their magic. I could see the flaws, picked them apart in my mind. They unraveled. When that man got angry, he tried to cow me into submission. I challenged it. He…I could sense the intent…the will of what he wanted to do to me. I…somehow I knew what to use to protect myself. When they were on the ground…all I could think was run.” You felt tears falling, but you didn’t care as you relived the fear. “In that closet…I kept thinking…no evil was allowed here.” Your fingers absently moved, forming the patterns you’d drawn. “That last man…he tried to get in, he couldn’t. Yet, the door wasn’t locked. It opened out…couldn’t be barricaded. But he…just couldn’t get in…” You turned into Sam’s body, trembling. “What’s happening to me?”

“We’re going to find out, kitten,” Dean answered, moving until he was flush against you. “That we promise.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

You held to him tightly as Sam turned on the TV, finding a documentary about trees. You welcomed the distraction.


	14. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a talk with Gabriel...

*Y/N*

 

“It’s good to be home,” you sighed as you opened the door. “The convention was fun…for the most part.”

They’d been able to get everyone to believe what happened was an elaborate stunt. Mark had given you a weird look, but he didn’t mention it again. The rest of the weekend went off without a hitch, and you were able to attend a few events…signed a few books. You went to lay on the couch, Sam taking the bags to the laundry room. Dean took a seat at the end of the couch, at your feet, pulling them into his lap to give you a rub.

“Thanks,” you sighed. “You both are amazing with your hands.”

Before he could say something, there was a knock at the front door. Dean went and answered it. There were words spoken before Dean came back in.

“Y/n,” he said, leaning over the couch. “Autumn’s here. But so are Castiel and Gabriel. They’re both angels and with some of the wards you have in place…they said they can’t come in unless invited.”

“Do you trust them?” you asked, sitting up.

“Yes,” he replied.

“They may enter,” you said.

You watched carefully as Autumn walked in, sitting in an armchair. You got to your feet, grabbing Dean’s hand as the angels walked in. One was tall, skinny with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit and trench coat. He was Animus; cat ears twitching, black tail moving back and forth behind him. The other was more your height, wearing just a shirt and khakis. He appeared human. But with both of them…you could not only feel their power, you could see the underlying current of energy, emanating faintly. That…and the wings you could see just behind them. The tall one’s pitch black, the short one’s gold.

“Y/n,” Dean finally said, pointing to the taller of the two. “This is Castiel. And Gabriel’s the shrimp.”

“Hey!” Gabriel gasped in a mocking tone. “I prefer the term fun-sized.”

You laughed, rolling your eyes. He grinned.

“I take it this is who we’re here to see?” Gabriel asked. “She’s cute.”

Dean nodded. “This is y/n, y/l/n.”

“And she’s _ours_ ,” Sam added as he walked in, pulling you to him, your back to his chest.

Gabriel shook his head and help up his hands.

“Just an observation,” he said.

He then stared you for what felt like forever, his eyes going wide. You turned into Sam’s body, hiding your face against his chest. Sam’s hold was gentle, his voice wasn’t.

“Stop scaring her,” he snarled, his hands smoothing down your spine.

“Sorry,” Gabriel muttered. “And what I’m about to ask, I need honest answers and for you to do what I ask, y/n. Ok?”

You turned enough to look at him. You could tell he was serious, but kind. You nodded.

“Did your abilities start to manifest before or after you got pregnant?” he asked.

“After,” you replied.

“Did you feel sick after the incident or just tired?”

“Tired,” you answered.

“Can you see our wings?” he asked, gesturing between him and Castiel.

“Yes,” you replied.

He was clearly shocked, his wings flaring.

“May I see your back please?”

You froze.

“I…I’m not wearing underwear today,” you whispered, blushing.

“I just need to see the back of you,” he said gently. “And trust me…I see how these two are around you. I’m not trying to get fresh with you.”

It took a few minutes before you nodded. You kept your front turned towards Sam, blushing heavily as you took off your shirt.

“You’re doing good, baby,” Sam whispered to you, making you look up at him while Gabriel came closer.

“Holy shit,” you heard the angel breathe. You shivered as you felt him tracing symbols down your spine. “It’s actually happening.”

“What?” you asked, hearing Dean gasp.

“That…wasn’t there this morning,” he said.

Now you were scared. Holding your shirt against your front, you went upstairs to your room, where your full-length mirror was. Grabbing a hand mirror, your hands shook as you turned your back towards the large mirror and held up the hand mirror, so you could see. Down your spine and fanned across your shoulders was writing…like the spell work you could see. It went all the way down to the base of your tail. It flowed with your body.

_Magic. Love. Creation. Peace. With love comes life._

These are the ideas written into your fur. Seeing them there, they felt like promises. You stared for a few minutes before putting your shirt back on and went back downstairs. You went straight to Sam and Dean, grabbing onto them. They held you back, giving you comfort.

“Do you know what’s going on?” you finally asked Gabriel.

“Yes,” he replied. “You need to sit down.”

Sam and Dean sat with you on the couch.

“Y/n,” he said as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. “You…you’re a Spell Weaver.”

Autumn sat up, surprise on her face.

“No wonder she used new magic,” she said.

“So…I’m a witch?” you asked nervously.

He shook his head. “Honey, you’re a league all your own. No one holds a candle to what you can do. Except for God.”

“Which is?” you asked.

“A Spell Weaver is a mortal that has the power of pure creation. Your will can make anything happen. When the world was young…humanity in its infancy…humans could tap into the inherent energy around them. They could use magic freely. Those of great or divine power, like Moses, for example…they were Spell Weavers, creators of spells, incantations…you name it. But when it was abused by kings and power-hungry tyrants were creating the darkest of magic, God locked away humanity’s ability to use magic. Granted, there are witches still…but they either to bargain or steal for their power.”

Autumn nodded. “I and few others are exceptions to that, having been able to tap into the energy of the earth from birth.”

“But you,” Gabriel sighed. “You are extremely rare. Merlin was the last Weaver that existed.” His face held a grim expression. “No doubt the people that attacked you want you in order to get your power.”

“Why me?” you whispered, shocked…overwhelmed. “Why now?”

“You getting pregnant woke your abilities up, given they are directly linked to life and creation,” Gabriel answered. “As for why you…I wish I could help you with that. But when Castiel came to me for help, I remembered an old decree by God. It said that should the Apocalypse not come to pass, that magic would be gifted unto mankind again, brought forth with love and life.”

Tears fell as you felt your heart break, cradling your swell.

“I’m not going to survive the birth of my child, am I?” you asked. “Something like this…surely requires my life be forfeited.”

“No,” the archangel told you softly. You didn’t resist as he pulled you to him. “It said that when the Weaver comes into their abilities by creating life from love…that when that life is born, magic will return to mankind. ‘And in turn, the Weaver shall guide man in peace and prosperity.’”

“We’ll protect you,” Castiel said. “Once you give birth, your full power will be unleashed and bound to you. No one will be able to hurt you.”

“All I wanted was a simple life,” you sobbed. “A family. Why does everything have to be so complicated?”

“We’re going to be ok,” Sam said to you. “You have us. We’ve been through a hell of a lot worse.”

“And as much as we don’t like it…,” Dean sighed. “We’re going to stay home. No hunting unless we’re absolutely needed…until we know you’re safe.”

“We need to let the town know,” you said after several minutes of quiet. “We’ll need to try and ward everything. The last thing I want on my conscience is innocent lives lost.” Sam and Dean both smiled, pulling you back onto the couch with them.

“Always looking out for everyone,” Dean chuckled.

“Another thing we adore about you,” Sam added.

You smiled, blushing at their praise.

“We’ll handle setting up wards across the town and for a ten mile radius,” Gabriel said, gesturing towards Autumn. “Dean and Cas can go to the mayor to set up a meeting.” He leaned to you and kissed your forehead. “You just rest and take of yourself. Sam can stay and keep you company.”

“Ok,” you sighed, trying your best not to think about later.

 

Later that evening…

 

“Sorry for the short notice again,” you said sheepishly to those gathered in the town hall. “But…this is life and death important.”

Everyone gathered said nothing, simply nodding in agreement.

“I’m going to let my friend Gabriel explain,” you said, going back to sit with your mates.

At least you felt better being in front of crowds. Sort of. You were only half-listening to Gabriel’s speech. You were sitting in Sam’s lap, your legs across Dean’s lap. Sam’s hands were all over you, Dean’s massaging your legs. You’d been restless with nervous energy all day and it was catching up to you. All of a sudden, everyone started shouting. You jumped up, tail frizzed out, hands instinctively going to your middle. From what you could tell…everyone was angry…upset. Gabriel noticed your distress and pulled you to him, giving you a hug. You didn’t fight it, just letting him comfort you as everyone quieted down.

“Y/n,” he said softly. “They want a demonstration. Think you could try?”

You nodded. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the walls, floor and ceiling glowed with spells and wards.

“I purposely put up three of the wards in here wrong,” he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. “If you can, could you highlight and correct them?”

“I’ll try,” you said softly.

As you looked around, the errors were glaringly obvious. Waving your hand, they came away from the walls, one from the ceiling. Everyone watched as you corrected the errors and replaced them. But then…you noticed that throughout the wards and spells in place…while they were strong…they weren’t connected. Take out one and the others could start weakening or failing. They didn’t flow properly. It was like looking at a jigsaw puzzle with pieces that didn’t quite fit together.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked you. “You aced the test.”

Without answering, you started altering _everything_. Removing…condensing…completing. Once sections were to your liking, you moved where they sat in the design, rearranging until they fit just right. In a matter of a few minutes, you were done. It now flowed together seamlessly, a thing of beauty.

“Holy shit,” Gabriel muttered.

You backed away slowly as everyone gaped at you, including Gabriel. You huddled into yourself.

“What?” you asked. “It…it should work much better now.”

“You…you just _rewrote_ the _oldest_ , most _powerful_ of protection magic. It was created by God himself. It’s what protects the Garden of Eden at the heart of Heaven even now,” he replied. “You’re right…looking at it…it clearly does work better… _definitely_ harder to get through. But I didn’t think it was even possible to alter these.”

Your blood went cold. If you could do that…forget the world. The entirety of existence is in danger. Because of you.

“I shouldn’t be alive,” you whimpered. “I…I can’t…”

“Don’t say that,” Sam said, coming towards you.

With the whole town to one side, Castiel behind you, your mates and Gabriel in front and to your other side…there was nowhere for you to run. You froze there, unable to stop shaking. You looked at the floor as Sam and Dean crowded your front. They made you look at them.

“Never think that,” Dean growled. “You deserve to live. You deserve to be with us.”

“You deserve to be loved,” Sam murmured to you, kneeling before you. “You deserve a family.”

Dean kneeled too, both of them resting their cheeks against your stomach.

“We are here for you,” they said together.

“They’re right!” Marnie shouted from the crowd. “We’re all with you!”

Looking to those gathered, they all gave their agreement to you. Matthias took the stage.

“I want everyone to be vigilant,” he said. “Just keep an eye out for anyone acting strange or anyone new to town. I want checks done on anyone passing through, all tests done incognito. Any suspicious activity, alert the police and myself for further investigation.”

You were quiet as the meeting adjourned and on the way home. Cas took Autumn home while Gabriel was copying the spells you’d done in the town hall on your home and property. He left afterwards. Dean headed for the kitchen while Sam went with you up to the bedroom and into the bathroom. While you used the toilet, he got the shower started. As you flushed, he pulled you against him, your back to his front. His hands stroked your stomach.

“It won’t be long before I’m so fat you can’t fit your hands over me like this,” you joked, sighing softly as he stroked the swell.

“You’re not fat,” he said. “You’re pregnant. And you’re beautiful, no matter what.”

He pulled you into the shower, easing you onto the low bench built on the back wall.

“You feeling ok?” he asked as he washed your hair.

“Yes,” you sighed. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know,” he told you, massaging your scalp. “But I want to. Today…today was pretty big.”

“No kidding,” you scoffed.

He laughed softly, rinsing your hair. He then started washing your body.

“We’re going to take this one day at a time,” he told you, working carefully. “And we’ll work it out…whatever happens.”

You sat there and just relaxed, letting him wash you. It was soothing. Until you felt his hands run along the insides of your thighs, easing them open wide. You gasped, watching as Sam knelt on the tile. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss you. You purred, feeling yourself slicking up in response to his ministrations. You groaned as he broke the kiss, his hand cupping you between your legs, touching just enough for you to feel it.

“Always so eager,” he sighed, looking down at the hand teasing you. “You’re so damn amazing. I love how sensitive you are. How easily you submit to either of us. You want to please me, Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha,” you moaned shamelessly, unable to keep from moving your hips against his hand.

The growl that came out of him was all need. Which just made you that much wetter. His hands held your thighs down.

“Then relax,” he said, moving lower. “And let me hear how much I please you.”

“Sam!” you groaned as he held you down and licked you deep.

Sealing his mouth to your pussy, he licked and sucked, teasing you with light flicks over your most sensitive spots. His nose just barely brushed your clit on every few up strokes, making you squeak and moan so loud, you could swear the neighbors could hear you. Your hands fisted in his hair, your nails scratching his scalp.

“Sam…god…Sam,” you panted as he kept the same, slow pace, building you up higher and higher.

You made all kinds of noises, saying his name over and over every way you could think of, trying to get him to go at it a little harder…rougher. Clearly, he refused to be rushed. Your orgasm snuck up on you, hitting so suddenly you screamed his name, your thighs shaking as he didn’t stop, building you into another.

 _“Alpha…please,”_ you begged, your tail lashing under you.

He groaned against you. Getting up and sitting on the bench beside you, he pulled you into his lap, easing you onto his throbbing erection. You clung to him, coming again as he hilted in you.

“I love you so much,” he sighed as he held you, gently moving inside you. “I never thought I would have this.” He nibbled your throat. “I will fight for you. Always.”

“I love you too,” you sobbed, your orgasm stretching out as he made love to you. His orgasm followed not long after that, holding you to him tight.

You sat there, kissing him until the water started getting cold. He stood up and placed you on your feet, turning off the water. Dean was waiting with a towel for you. He held you close as he helped you dry off, tickling you gently. You snickered, enjoying the closeness, the playful touches. Sam dried off, put on some boxers and said something about going downstairs.

You purred as he led you back into the bedroom.

“Not feeling so sick anymore?” he asked, lying with you once he’d gotten undressed. “I know you tend to feel it in the evening more than the morning.”

“I’m feeling good,” you told him, running your hand down his chest. “Dean…I’m scared. What if I become dangerous? What if…if I become as bad as the things you hunt?”

“Shh,” he hushed. “You have us. You have a whole town behind you. We love you so much. You’re so sensitive…kind…and if the years I’ve spent hunting have taught me anything, it’s that while power can shape you, you can still shape it. This power…your abilities…it feels vastly different from anything we’ve ever encountered. But in a good way.” He rested his forehead against yours. “I have faith this will all work out.”

“Alpha,” you breathed, shuddering as his hand ran down your side.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” he asked against your lips, pulling your body flush with his.

“I need _you_ ,” you answered. _“Please…”_

“Shh…,” he whispered, tucking his face against your neck as he pulled your leg over his hips, letting him push into you. “I’ve got you.”

He took his time, rushing nothing. You pleaded for more, but if anything, it made him slower. You loved it…but you needed more. An idea came to you as Dean paused in his thrusts, nuzzling your shoulder. You panted, needing him to continue. Running a hand down his back, you drew patterns along his skin, your intent for him to feel what you feel.

“What the hell?” he gasped as the spell took hold. “What is this…this ache?”

“It’s what I’m feeling right now,” you sighed Dean resuming his pace. “This feels good…but I need _more_. _Now_.”

“Fuck,” he breathed, no doubt feeling your pleasure ramp up as he moved faster.

“Touch me, Alpha,” you whined, pushing his hand between your bodies. _“Please.”_

“God…y/n…ohhh…,” he growled as his fingers found your clit, both of you shouting from the electric touch.

He pressed hard and gave three sharp thrusts before you both were coming, both of you being very loud. When you finally could take a deep breath and you had settled, you felt the spell dissipate, just like you wanted it to. Now that you were satisfied, your stomach twisted in knots. You felt terrible. You’d…you didn’t even ask him… You turned over and away from him, about to get up. Dean pulled you back to him, your back to his chest.

“It’s ok,” he told you.

“But I…I didn’t even ask you if you were ok with it. I…just acted because I was impatient,” you told him.

He kissed your shoulder.

“It was amazing,” he told you. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

His hands rubbed your stomach.

“I love you,” he told you. “I love our kit. Sam loves you and our kit too. Whatever happens…that will never charge.”

“And he’s right,” Sam said as he got into bed, moving to lay in front of you. “No matter what happens…we aren’t going anywhere.” He kissed you and got back up. “Now…you relax while I bring up some dinner for you, baby. I know you didn’t eat much earlier, but I would feel better if you tried to have something.”

You smiled and nodded, easing into Dean’s arms.


	15. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go for an appointment...and get some surprising news.

3 months later…

 

*Y/N*

 

“Damn,” you growled. “Great. I outgrew all my clothes. Again.”

You didn’t know whether to be angry or cry. Over the last couple of months, you’d gotten big quick. Sure…you could just re-size your clothes with magic. But it took quite a bit out of you. Not wanting to deal with it, you went over to Sam’s part of the closet. You found one of his well-worn shirts and a pair of his boxers. Due to him being well muscled and tall, the clothes fit comfortably. And even being clean, still carried his scent. Besides, Dean preferred his clothes a bit tight. You didn’t want to stretch his clothes out. Once dressed, you carefully waddled downstairs, your belly being large enough to throw off your balance. Sam and Dean were in the living room, reading files. Two duffels sat by the door.

“Emergency?” you asked, coming up behind their seats on the couch, running your hands through their hair.

“A Hunter found a large vampire nest over in Missouri. His intel suggests they plan to turn a small town into an all you can eat buffet,” Dean said, letting his head fall back against the couch. “They need all the help they can get.”

“I know,” you sighed. “I think I can send you with something to help. I’ll write it up in a few minutes.”

“Just don’t overexert yourself, ok?” Sam asked.

“I won’t,” you told him, lightly scratching his scalp.

After a couple of minutes, you headed for the kitchen for something to eat. As you were about to get into the fridge, you felt a sudden jab from in your belly. Leaning back against the island, you placed your hands on your stomach. Your heart flipped when you felt it again.

“Sam! Dean!” you called excitedly. “Get in here!”

They rushed in, worried looks on their faces as they approached.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Is it the baby?” Sam asked.

You took their hands and placed them on your stomach. A few seconds later, you got two swift kicks, making you wince. Now they were all smiles as it happened again.

“Looks like someone wanted to say hi,” you said with a huge grin on your face.

“Wow,” Sam murmured, moving his hand to feel it again. “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” you replied, jumping slightly when it happened again. “It’s really weird to feel.”

“Good weird though, right?” Dean asked, kissing the top of your head.

“Yeah,” you sighed. “I wish you weren’t missing the appointment today. Hopefully we’ll get a really good ultrasound, maybe even find out the gender.”

“I know, kitten,” Sam said. “Don’t worry. If they don’t need us or we can cut out early, we’ll have Cas fly us straight home.”

“Ok,” you said. “Be safe.”

“Always,” they told you.

You’d gotten a half a dozen scrolls prepared with instructions on what the spells did and how to cast them to help with their case by the time Castiel showed up.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Sam told you. “And don’t forget that our friend Charlie is coming by.”

You nodded. They left a minute later. Rubbing your stomach, you made yourself some sandwiches, grabbed a soda and stretched out on the couch. Finding a classic comedy marathon on, you settled in to a day of doing nothing. Thanks to the royalty check you’d gotten from the pre-orders on the comic, you didn’t have to do anything. You’d even sent sketches to Mark and they were made in to limited edition prints and the check from those kept you from worrying about anything.

Finishing with your food, you just laid there and watched TV, thinking of names. You stroked your stomach, to soothe the kicking that had started up again. When you were startled by a knock at the door, you looked over at the clock. You’d fallen asleep for 3 hours. Yawning, you got up and made your way to the door. Hearing the knock again, you checked the peephole. A young, red headed woman was standing on the other side, wearing a Batman shirt with a pink and blue flannel over shirt and blue jeans. She fit the description they gave you of Charlie.

“You must be Charlie,” you said as you opened the door.

“The one and only,” she replied, coming in and kicking her shoes off. “You must be y/n.”

“Kind of hard to miss me,” you said with a laugh.

“Wow,” she murmured, turning and getting a good look at you. “Dean had told me that you were 5 months along, but…”

“I know,” you sighed. “I’m bigger than I should be.”

“You’re still rocking it though,” Charlie told you, giving you a hug.

“Thanks,” you said with a slight smile. “You’re sweet.”

“I try,” she said with a smirk.

“Ready to go?” you heard Gabriel say from right behind you.

You squeaked in surprise, turning quickly. You smacked the archangel upside the head with a growl.

“Would you stop sneaking up on me?” you snarled, wincing when you felt another sharp kick, this time in your kidney.

“Duly noted,” he mumbled, his face going red as he rubbed his head. “Ready for your appointment?”

You sighed and nodded.

“Mind if I tag along?” Charlie asked. “Sam and Dean are the brothers I never had. That makes me the little munchkins’ aunt!”

“Sure,” you told her, taking hold of her hand as Gabriel took her other hand.

The flight was nearly instantaneous as one moment, you’d been standing in your front hall, the next, you were right outside the clinic. It only took a few minutes and you were signed in and in an exam room. Gabriel helped spare you the struggle of undressing by snapping his fingers and having you dressed in the gown provided.

“I wish Sam and Dean were here,” you said.

“Cas is with them,” Gabriel told you. “They’re fighting practically an army of vampires. Last I heard, they nearly have the nest wiped out.”

“Besides,” Charlie said, placing a hand on your swell. “Once we know more, we can surprise them.”

“Hmm…I do like that idea,” you said, thinking over ideas.

“Good afternoon,” Dr. Stevens said, shutting the door behind her. “And how’s our first-time mom doing?”

“Good so far,” you replied. “Felt kicking for the first time today.”

“Movement is usually first felt around month 4…so they are a little late to that party,” the doctor said. “But its nothing to worry about.”

She looked over your chart before pulling out a measuring tape. Charlie helped her hold one end as she measured your belly.

“You’re about five inches larger than average for this stage of your pregnancy,” she said, writing down the measurement. “But the scan will let us know if that’s due to multiples or if we have to adjust your diet,” she said, getting the ultrasound ready. “Excited?”

You nodded.

“Honestly, I’ve been worried. Seems like every time we try this…it’s either not clear or the stupid thing is broken.”

“Not to worry,” Dr. Stevens said, putting the machine. “Brand new. State of the art.”

As the doctor prepped you, you grabbed Charlie’s hand, grateful for the company. She turned the machine on, adjusted the volume and placed the wand on your belly. After a minute, she flipped a switch and a cacophony of sound came through. The doctor grinned. You were amazed by the sound.

“Why is it so loud?” you asked.

“That would be multiple heartbeats,” she answered, moving the wand around, looking at the imaging screen before stopping. A huge grin on her face, she turned the screen to where you could see it. Tears came to your eyes. Pictures and recordings were taken.

“Just wait until your daddies get home,” you purred, unable to stop staring at the screen.

 

*Dean*

 

“Glad that’s over,” he groaned, getting the last bandage taped down on his leg. “Bit crazy for a bit there.”

“Says the guy that got all his injuries from friendly fire,” Sam said with a laugh.

“Mind if I go back with you two idjits?” Bobby asked. “I want to thank y/n personally. Those scrolls she found saved our asses a lot of grief.”

“Once Cas gets done with Garth,” Dean said with a shrug.

“I’m coming too!” Jody shouted as she jogged over. “I heard she had an appointment today and I want to know how she’s doing.”

“Sam, Dean,” Cas said as he walked over. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Dean told him. “Bobby and Jody too.”

The angel nodded, holding out his arms. Each of them grabbed hold and in but a moment, they were standing at the end of the walk up to y/n’s house, their home.

“The hell?” he chuckled.

There was a big welcome home sign hanging from the porch roof. Pink and blue balloons were tied to the porch railings, the mailbox. The five of them walked up and knocked. Charlie answered the door.

“Hey guys!” she shouted, then turning back inside. “They’re home!”

As they went inside, the place was decorated with more pinks and blues, several town members in attendance, even y/n’s boss, Mark, was here. Y/n came in from the kitchen, clearly excited. She hugged him first, then Sam.

“I’m so happy you’re back,” she said, taking their hands. “Come on!”

She pulled them both into the kitchen and sat you both in front of a large box, two holes cut out and blacked out. Everybody there gathered in the kitchen.

“I had my appointment today,” y/n told them, sitting off to Sam’s right. “We got a really good ultrasound today. So I put this little ‘reveal’ together for you.”

She gestured to the box.

“Whenever you’re ready…why don’t you reach in and see what you find?”

“You go first, Dean,” Sam said, the guy clearly nervous.

Dean didn’t blame him. He’d been on the wrong end of one too many curse boxes. He reached his hand in the left side. Finding something soft tied to the bottom of the box, he managed to find the tie and undid it. Grabbing the small bundle, he slowly pulled his hand back out.

His chest got tight and Sam gasped as they both saw the tiny pink outfit in his hand.

“It…it’s a girl?” he managed to choke out, gently laying the little one piece flat.

Y/n nodded, that smile still on her face. But her eyes kept flicking to the box. Both of them looked at each other, wide eyed as Sam reached in the other side. Dean had to brush at his eyes as Sam pulled out another tiny outfit, this one pink too.

“Twins?” he asked, unable to stop grinning.

Now curious, Dean reached in again, this one he didn’t have to untie.

“Sammy,” he said, getting his attention. “There’s…there’s more.”

Sam turned his attention back to him as he pulled a third onesie from the box…this one blue. When the room was still quiet and y/n hadn’t said anything still, they both swallowed hard, looking at the box. They both reached in, Dean saw Sam’s eyes go wide and he felt his heart speed up when he found something else inside. As they both pulled, they felt a tie give way and the top of the box opened up, five balloons floating up and out; two pink, three blue. Sure enough, they were each holding a blue outfit. Everyone gathered started clapping and cheering as y/n came and stood between their chairs.

“Five,” Dean muttered, still shocked. “We…we’re…five.”

“Holy shit,” Sam muttered. “Five…we’re having five.”

“Wow, y/n,” Bobby laughed, coming over and giving Sam and Dean a hard clap on the shoulder. “I never thought I’d see the day both Winchester boys shocked stupid. Congrats, you idjits.”

She grabbed their hands and placed them on her belly again. When he felt a solid kick against his fingers, Dean felt tears on his face. Turning, he moved closer to y/n, placing his head against her belly.

“Easy there,” he chuckled, feeling another kick against his cheek. “Give mommy a break.”

When the kicks ceased, he pressed a kiss to that spot before getting to his feet. He eased into her side, giving her a kiss. Sam did the same.

“You’re just full of surprises, hmm?” he asked, helping y/n sit.

 

*Y/N*

 

You couldn’t stop smiling as Dean helped you sit down.

“You should’ve seen me when I saw the ultrasound,” you told him. “Part of me was just relieved that nearly all the weight I’ve gained is baby.”

“I need to head out,” Mark said, coming over. “This was fun. And congrats to you.”

“Thanks for coming,” you told him. “I hope you know I’m going to be turning in less work.”

“Don’t worry about that,” he told her. He turned to Sam and Dean, pegging them with a glare. “Try not to let your work take you away from her. She needs you both.”

“We’re taking time off,” Sam replied. “But don’t be a stranger yourself.”

“Time for gifts?” Charlie asked.

“Time for cake,” you told her, your stomach growling.

“Better!” she exclaimed.

“Where did you guys find her?” you laughed as the three of you headed back to the kitchen.

“Narnia, I think,” Sam kidded.

 

*Mark*

 

He looked around carefully as he left y/n’s house. It was tempting to stay…but he needed to prepare. Once in his car, he pulled his locket from around his neck, looking at the pictures inside.

“We’ll be together again soon,” he said softly. “Just need to stay strong. Everything is on track and I swear to the both of you…nothing is going to stop me from getting you back.”


	16. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping doesn't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I know some of the anatomical stuff or info on pregnancy is probably inaccurate, but this is where we're at. I like it, it stays.

2 months later…

 

*Y/N*

 

You yawned quietly as you woke up from another surprisingly great sleep. You’d had a couple of weeks of nights where you could barely sleep; either the kits wouldn’t settle or your dreams woke you up. Over the last week, though, Sam or Dean had been giving you massages; scalp, lower back, feet. And because of it, you’d been sleeping a lot better. You smiled as you felt the gentle movement of one of the kits turning, feeling the roll along the right side of your belly. You hadn’t gained much more weight thankfully, but the closer you got to your due date, the heavier and more awkward you felt. When you felt Sam’s hand come around and stroke your belly, you bit your lip as arousal hit you hard.

“Morning,” he whispered, kissing your shoulder, his hand continuing his strokes. “Sleep well?”

“Very,” you sighed, pushing your back flush to his front, your legs spreading slightly. “The massages are really helping me relax.”

“Good,” he said, his hand moving lower. “Does our kitten need something this morning?”

“Please, Alpha,” you begged sweetly, brushing your tail against his bare thigh, moving inward. “I need you.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he chuckled, pulling your leg back and over his hips.

“Hey,” Dean pouted playfully, rolling over to face you. “Don’t forget about me here.”

“How could I, Alpha?” you said with a smile, tilting your head up to kiss him as he settled against your front.

You moaned as you felt Sam’s fingers tease your pussy, rubbing…barely pressing into you as Dean kissed you, his hands very gently massaging your breasts. They were larger and much more tender, preparing to feed your children. The doctor had advised to allow your milk to let down on its own, not try to stimulate flow with pumps. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, but you trusted your doctor’s judgment. You winced when Dean pinched a nipple, but he quickly changed to a light caress of his thumb over the sensitive nub.

“Man, I love how sensitive you are now here,” Dean groaned, moving lower. “So needy you’ve become.”

Before you could snap a retort, you let out a gasp of surprise when his tongue lapped at your nipple.

“Fuck!” you shouted as he started a very gentle suction. “Don’t you dare stop…”

You could feel him smile against your breast as Sam kept touching you between your legs, finally sliding two fingers into your already dripping pussy. You were close to an orgasm when Dean pulled back like he’d gotten electrocuted.

“What’s wrong?” you panted, frowning.

He looked into your eyes, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Running his thumb over your nipple again, you felt it get wet. Looking down, you saw that you were leaking.

“Looks like your milk is finally letting down properly,” he sighed, “I’ve read it should have happened earlier, but it did say something about Animus females and Omegas tend to let down later in pregnancy.” He licked the drop off his thumb. “Mmm…tastes good. Do they ache real bad?”

“They are uncomfortable,” you whined, Sam resuming his teasing touches. “Now…will one of you please fuck me? It’s been weeks since I’ve even felt like having you touch me…I don’t want to waste the opportunity.”

“I think we could manage that,” Sam purred.

You became confused when Dean helped you up, Sam moving to sit up against the headboard. You growled when they helped you sit in Sam’s lap…but not on his cock.

“No more teasing please,” you begged, not caring how desperate you sounded. You just needed to be filled. Now.

“Do you remember how I stayed back at our last appointment?” Sam asked, his hands running down your sides as Dean settled in between both yours and Sam’s legs.

“Yeah,” you replied, biting your lip as Dean started touching you between your legs again, a bottle of lube in his hand.

“I had wanted to know what to avoid regarding sex at this stage of your pregnancy,” he explained as his hands moved to palm your ass. “She told me that as long as we’re careful…sky’s the limit.”

You moaned loudly as you felt his fingers brush against your ass, your face flushing hard.

“Now…since you’ve been so good at staying home…taking it easy…listening to your Alphas,” he said, Dean opening the lube and slicking up Sam’s fingers. “I think we need to try to give you something I bet you’ve imagined for a while now.”

You bucked hard when you felt his fingers circle your asshole.

“I know we haven’t done much with this kind of play,” Sam grunted, his cock jerking against the small of your back. “But would you like to try?”

“Yes, please,” you mewled, trying to keep still for them.

They’d been having sex one night a month ago and Dean had pressed the pad of his thumb hard against your asshole while fucking you and it had resulted in one hell of an orgasm for you. You hadn’t really done much of anything until now, but they had made a habit of trying to push that boundary when you were in the mood, see what the limit was.

“We’re so pleased to hear that, kitten,” Dean purred, moving closer. He kissed you as Sam gently slid the tip of his index finger in your ass.

It stung a little…but it felt good. A rush of your slick flowed from your pussy as Dean moved back to your breasts, very gently suckling again. You could feel him drawing milk from you and it felt so damn good, taking some of the ache away. At the same time, Sam eased more of his finger into you. You purred with the pleasure they were giving you. It hurt a bit when Sam added another finger, but with Dean pushing three into your pussy, the pain was long forgotten.

Within a few minutes, they had you panting for more, your hips moving back and forth into their easy pushes into you. They had four fingers in each of your holes, stretching you wide. They’d been edging you; not quite giving you enough to come.

“You ready for us?” they both asked, panting, clearly trying to keep themselves in control.

“Yeah,” you replied, feeling a little nervous as you felt Sam’s fingers spread in your ass, stretching the muscles. “Go slow…please.”

“Of course, baby,” he murmured. “Dean…a little help?”

“Fuck…,” he growled as he lifted your hips. “That’s fucking hot, seeing you getting spread open.”

You felt Sam’s fingers pull out as he quickly got more lube from Dean and slicked up his cock. When you felt the broad head of him press against you, you nearly had to use a little magic to keep you relaxed, your nerves nearly ruining the moment. But you stayed relaxed and as he slid into you, you groaned in satisfaction. It felt strange…but arousing as all hell as Sam seated himself in your ass.

“You…you ok?” he panted, his thighs trembling under you.

“Yes,” you sighed, rocking your hips a bit. “Feels amazing.”

“Ready for me now?” Dean asked, moving into position.

You nodded as Sam’s hands gently cupped your breasts. Dean was very careful as he pushed in. As he did, all three of you moaned. You felt so damn full. Your ass tightened as Dean seated himself in your body, which gave you a shock of pleasure. Sam growled, holding you close.

“Fuck this feels amazing,” he groaned. “So tight and warm around me.”

“Fucking hell,” Dean panted. “I can feel you twitching, Sam. Why didn’t we try this sooner?”

“Don’t care,” you growled, digging your nails into Dean’s shoulder. “One of you move now before I turn you both into god damn toads.”

“Yes ma’am,” Dean chuckled, pulling back.

Your head fell back onto Sam’s shoulder as he started a slow, but steady back and forth, setting a rhythm that hit all the right spots. When Sam found the rhythm and started pulling back in tandem with Dean, you screamed their names. It felt awesome, getting filled as the other pulled back, never leaving you wanting. You moved as best as you could with being pinned by Dean’s weight and your belly keeping you from moving much, but it was more than enough.

“Fuck I’m not going to last much longer here,” Sam panted. “I want to feel you come on both of us, kitten. I know you’re nearly there…just let go.”

You were so close…but you were still there on edge, trying to get that last bit over.

“Please…a little harder, Alphas,” you pleaded, holding onto Dean’s shoulders. “I’m not going to break.”

They managed to move to sit up a bit straighter, Dean getting a slightly new angle up in his thrusts, moving faster and with more force. You cried out at the sudden change, his cock rubbing against your g-spot hard as Sam bounced you on his cock, increasing the pressure on your insides. You gasped loudly as Dean’s fingers got in between your bodies and stroked your clit hard.

“Come for us now, Omega,” he snarled, giving another hard thrust as Sam slammed into your ass at the same time.

“Alphas!” you screamed in ecstasy as your orgasm finally hit you, tightening you up all over. “Yes!”

Dean’s fingers stilled, but kept pressing on your clit as he kept thrusting. All of a sudden, you felt your legs shake as instead of the orgasm starting to ebb, it got stronger.

“Fuck,” you breathed as you felt like you wet yourself, your pussy and ass tightening as the orgasm just kept going.

They both groaned your name as they both came inside of you, your orgasm leaving you breathless. When Dean finally pulled his hand out from between your legs, you finally started to calm, clinging to Dean. You blushed with embarrassment when they finally pulled away from you and you saw that not only were the sheets soaked, but so were Sam and Dean.

“I’m so sorry,” you said. “Man…this is what I get for having sex before going to the bathroom.”

Dean laughed a little. “Sweetheart…you didn’t piss yourself.”

“What?” you asked, confused.

“It’s not urine,” he told you again. “We would have smelled it. Baby…you squirted.”

You blushed more. You’d read about it. You never thought you’d experience it.

“It’s so cute how shy you get,” he murmured, pulling you close, letting Sam get up. “But damn…that was fucking amazing.” He rubbed your belly. “Feel ok?”

“Yeah,” you panted, resting against him. “I feel awesome.”

“You’re amazing, you know that, right?” he asked, running a hand down his spine. “Growing life…kicking ass…sexy as hell. We’re so lucky.”

“I’m lucky I found the pair of you,” you purred. “Would you help me shower?”

He nodded, helping you up and into the bathroom. After the three of you enjoyed more sexy time for the next hour in the shower and you were finally clean, Dean helped you get dressed and downstairs while Sam got the bed remade. You had a seat as Dean made breakfast. It was a peaceful quiet as he set the table, setting your usual glass of orange juice in front of you. Next were the banana and chocolate chip waffles with strawberry syrup. It was one of the meals you constantly craved for the last couple of months.

“Are you sure you want to do your Christmas shopping now?” Sam asked as he had a seat at the table.

You nodded. “This point in the year…everyone is waiting for Black Friday, which is next week. I’m too pregnant to deal with that mess. And every day after that will be packed with shoppers. I want to get it over with so I can sit back and enjoy the last leg of this pregnancy. I’m kind of grateful that it’s winter, being pregnant in summer sucks hard.”

“Besides, Cas and Gabe will be bringing Charlie, Jody, Bobby and Garth by any time now to go with us,” Dean said. “I don’t like it much either, but we’re going halfway across the country thanks to Angel Air. Hopefully, that will deter those robed idiots.”

“I heard that the mayor’s gotten confirmed sightings of those witches in town,” you said, worry making you hold your stomach. “They’ve been chased out for the most part…but I can feel them out in the woods. They may not be able to get onto our property…but it’s scary.”

“It won’t be much longer, love,” Sam said, picking up his silverware as Dean sat his eggs and ham in front of him, having a seat himself. “And then we can put those clowns in their place.”

Once breakfast was over, a knock at the door had you jumping up. You waddled quickly to the door and gave Charlie and Jody a big hug.

“At least we know they’re feeding you well,” Charlie joked, patting your belly. “And how are my little nieces and nephews? You being good for your mommy?”

“They’ve been much calmer,” you answered. “I felt one of them turning over when I woke up. They kick still, but its nowhere as rough. Guess they’re getting so big they can’t get a good wind up.”

Charlie grinned when she felt a light kick. Their guests came in when you stepped back to let them in, getting a hand on your belly to feel the activity. A minute or two later had them putting on their coats and the angels flying them off to Chicago, in a secluded area right next to a shopping mall. The angels couldn't stay, but they were just a prayer away.

Sam and Dean held your hands while the others walked around you. They were relaxed, but always keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. You’d separated a bit; Sam and Dean still with you, but the others were in another store a few shops down.

“Charlie will at least be the easy one to get something for,” you said, going through the various rows of merchandise. “But what to get Bobby and Jody?”

“Little known secret about Bobby,” Dean said softly, leaning in close while Sam was a row behind them. “He loves telenovelas. He admitted it when I walked in on him after working on Baby a year ago. There’s one I know of they just released on Blu-Ray that they stopped airing after he only saw a couple of episodes. As for Jody…I’m sure she’ll appreciate anything you put some thought into.”

“Thanks for the help,” you told him, putting your arm around his waist. “Now I just need something for the two of you.”

“You’re already giving us more than enough with these little gifts you’re carrying for us,” he told you, kissing the top of your head. “But I wouldn’t say no to something for Baby.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you told him, smiling as he left his hand against the side of your belly.

After finding a few gifts for Garth and Charlie, you paid and went quickly to the store next door and asked for a couple of bags.

“Good cover,” Dean said as they put the bags of stuff into the bags from the random store that none of your friends would suspect held gifts for them.

A couple of hours went by and you’d nearly finished your shopping. All that was left was for Sam and Dean. They reluctantly went off to do their own shopping without you, leaving you with Bobby and Jody.

“Your pregnancy seems to be going well,” Jody said as the pair of you browsed. “Breasts sore yet?”

“All the time,” you laughed. “God…they’re so awkward. And this morning…my milk started letting down on its own. But as long as I keep my mind off it, I don’t leak at least. Yet.”

“Be careful,” Jody chuckled. “When I was pregnant, I would leak at the just the sound of a kid crying. Talk about being mortified.”

“Thankfully I chose to pad myself with protection,” you muttered, readjusting your bra for the umpteenth time. “But I am relieved that it did. I was starting to worry I wouldn’t be able to feed my own kids.”

“Not all mothers choose to breastfeed,” Jody said with a shrug. “But I’ve always recommended at least trying it.”

You groaned softly as you put your hands on your lower back, kneading at the tight muscles. “Valentine’s Day can’t get here soon enough.”

“That’s your due date?” Jody asked.

“Yep,” you said, chuckling at the irony. “It’s funny really. Though, my doctor did mention I could go early. I would prefer it…but whatever it takes, as long as they’re healthy.”

Looking around, you noticed…something interesting.

“I know one gift I’m getting for my men,” you said with a laugh, pointing Jody at the display you were looking at.

She laughed. “If you’re serious…it’s on me. As long as you send pictures.”

“Deal,” you said, an evil little grin on your face as you looked over the selection.

 

Hours later…

 

“Ready for lunch?” Dean asked as he and Sam approached you and Jody. Bobby came up the escalator off to your left and Charlie and Garth came skipping from the same direction Sam and Dean had went.

“Damn straight,” you told them. “I’m hungry enough to eat a damn horse.”

“Good thing there’s a great all you can eat place just downstairs,” Dean said as he took hold of your hand. “Get your shopping done?”

“Yeah,” you said, grinning. “All done. Well…I do have a couple of things being mailed, but they’ll be along well before Christmas.”

“Great,” Sam said, taking hold of your other hand. “You look like you need a good soak in the tub and a foot rub.”

“Don’t you tease about that rub, buddy,” you kidded, pinching his arm playfully.

As you all got off the escalator and headed towards the restaurant, you grew confused. Mark was running like hell was after him, right towards you.

“Mark!” you exclaimed with surprise, “What brings you here?”

“You all need to come with me,” he panted, turning to look over his shoulder quickly. “Now.”

Dread hit you hard as he grabbed your arm and started dragging you away, towards one of the exits. You planted your feet, managing to wrench your arm from his grip.

“What the hell, Mark?” you asked, moving back towards Sam and Dean. They were not happy. “What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t have time to explain,” he growled, grabbing for you again. “But you’re in serious danger and we need to leave.”

You muttered a brief incantation and he was rooted to the spot. All of you backed away from him. You were surprised when he didn’t so much as freak out as to why he couldn’t move from where he was standing. Instead, he just glared at you. Before any of you could even ask any questions…you felt…

“Everybody down!” you shouted, tearing a scroll from the outer pocket of your purse.

One word from you and the scroll ripped into pieces, leaving a shield that stopped the wave of dark energy that had been thrown in your direction. Bystanders fled from the explosive sound of the energy hitting and dissipating around the shield, the attack thwarted.

“He’s found her!” you heard people shout from the upper levels. You saw several people in dark robes amongst the crowds. “On the ground floor!”

You turned to Mark and growled. “You’re with them?!”

“No…,” he said, looking…hurt? “I…”

“Save it,” you snapped. “I fucking trusted you! I thought you were my friend!”

“I still am,” he shouted, dodging a trash bin that got launched at them. “Look…let’s get…”

You cut him off by letting the spell go you had on him and sent him back to his office in New York with just a quick incantation. You’d gotten better with the growing strength of the power you wielded. A lot of it you burned by imbuing items and scrolls with spells. It was easier to have magic prepared than to flat out cast, especially in your condition. And you were grateful that Sam and Dean didn’t push when you mentioned you’d figured out different things you could do. They weren’t scared, but they knew you weren’t ready to share. Something else you loved about them.

“You’re ours now, you little bitch,” one of the witches snarled.

“Think again,” you growled back.

The guy tried to use a hex bag, but you had the perfect counter for it. Using a small sliver of will, you drew out a couple of quick symbols that glowed in the air. The bag dropped to the ground like a brick, catching fire before he could pick it up again. His eyes went wide and he went to run away. You rooted him to the spot, like Mark. Seeing another big attack coming your way, you quickly ducked out of the way, Sam and Dean on either side of you.

“Never a dull moment, huh?” you laughed nervously.

“There’s dozens of them,” Jody called out from behind a pillar, keeping out of the way of hexes being thrown around. “They’ve got us all surrounded.”

“Fuck,” you said under your breath. “We’ve got to stop them before they start taking hostages.” You turned to Dean first. “Do you trust me, Dean?”

“With my life,” he replied without hesitation.

“I need you to stay calm and breath deep ok?” you asked him, placing your hand on his chest.

He nodded. You leaned in and kissed him softly. When he started getting into it, you pulled back a bit. As he kept kissing you, you spoke an incantation between pecks, drawing an intricate symbol over his heart. You could feel his heart race as you expended quite a bit of your energy, flowing into him as you felt the familiar…yet unique signature of magic that was his own.

“What did you just do?” he asked, flexing his hands and taking a deep breath.

“I…unlocked your ability to use magic,” you panted, leaning against Sam, feeling slightly dizzy. “It took a chunk out of me…but nothing to worry about. Go give them hell.”

You watched him contemplate what you just said and looking up to the next level, saw more witches coming your way. Dean got to his feet and stood at the foot of the stairs, the witches at the top. He grinned and ran towards them. The witches were taken aback by his brazen move, but were even more surprised when he took a flying leap towards them, using magic to propel him forward, only to land hard, causing severe tremors that threw them all several feet.

“Time to rock and roll!” Dean shouted as he went to find more of what appears to be an entire coven after them.

“Your turn, Sam,” you said, pulling his head down.

He didn’t argue, letting you perform the same spell you had on Dean. Jody and Bobby were at your side as Sam disappeared, reappearing across the food court and tangling with more members of the coven. You slumped to the floor. Unless you used any more of your scrolls or other prepared items, there was no more casting for you today.

“That’s a hell of a trick,” Bobby said. “Where the hell do you keep finding this stuff?”

“Dean and Sam didn’t tell you guys, did they?” you asked, finding one of your better protection spell scrolls.

“Tell us what?” Jody asked, leaning around their cover to shoot a witch, catching her in the knee.

“The spells I’ve sent you or other Hunters, the magic I’m throwing around…it’s not anything I’ve looked up. I’m a Spell Weaver. I create spells and magic itself. That’s why we think these assholes are after me, they want to harness the power of pure creation. And until I give birth, I’ve got a big fucking target on my back. Once that happens, my power will be bound to me and magic will be granted to all.”

“Holy shit,” Bobby muttered. “I’m going to give both those idjits of yours a piece of my mind once we get out of this.”

“Hello,” you heard a nasty voice drawl. Your head snapped to the side. One of the coven had hold of a mother and her young daughter. Both were terrified. “Tell you Hunter friends to drop their weapons before I tear these pretty little faces off.”

Jody and Bobby scowled as they dropped their weapons. You growled deep in your throat as you stood up straight.

“Let them go,” you snapped.

“Or what?” he chuckled. “Looks to me like the wannabe witch is all tapped out. Now…you’re going to come with me…or I think me and the coven will have fun with these two.”

“Oh, I’m more than a witch,” you drawled, moving towards him. “More than you will ever be.”

Locking eyes with him, you chanted an…inspired spell, just in the moment. Keeping your eyes locked with his, you kept chanting. It hypnotized him, his grip loosening. Your will made him let them go. The two of them ran for the exits. Moving closer, you pulled a set of cuffs you made just for the occasion. The witch turned and put his hands behind his back at your insistence. Once the cuffs were in place, you stopped the spell. He tried to break out of the cuffs, he growled when nothing happened.

“The fuck kind of magic was that?” he breathed, truly shocked.

“Something a little new,” you told him before hitting him upside the head with a piece of debris that had fallen from the ceiling above them.

“Enough games!” you heard a voice yell from the level above them. There was a huge explosion, the entire building shaking hard. “I don’t care about bringing that cunt back alive! You’re all dead!” Another explosion rocked the entire building again.

“The building’s going to collapse!” Charlie called out. “We need to get out of here!”

“There’s no way everyone will clear the building in time,” you muttered.

Grabbing hold of Bobby and Jody, you started to focus.

“There is no time to explain,” you said, building up energy. “But I need the two of you to concentrate and let me channel through you. Otherwise, we’ll all be crushed.”

Your will reached out to them, trying to flow through them. They both closed their eyes and relaxed, letting themselves open up. You quickly tapped into the flow of magic in them, still dormant, drawing that power towards you. At the same time, you reached out to the intense flow of energy in the earth you could feel here.

It was taxing and you were running out of steam, but once you had hold of the needed power, you funneled it through the structure of the shopping mall, shaping the energy to reverse the damage done to the building. The shakes and rumbles slowed…then stopped. Looking around, you found that the building looked good as new. Taking it one step further, you managed to will the magic in the coven members into dormancy. They wouldn’t be able to utilize it again, unless you let them.

After several minutes, you withdrew, carefully pulling your hands away from your friends. You weaved on your feet, feeling lightheaded. Jody got to her feet and quickly helped you sit on a nearby bench. It wasn’t long before Sam and Dean found you again. They looked you over.

“Damn it,” Dean growled. “You pushed too hard, didn’t you?”

“A little bit,” you sighed, feeling better with them there. “But I had to. I couldn’t let them kill innocent lives here.” You leaned into him, kissing his shoulder. “You were amazing by the way. You really know how to handle yourself.”

“It was easy as riding a bike,” he told you. “But I’m just relieved you’re safe.”

“Same here,” you replied, leaning up and kissing him again. You then leaned back towards Sam, repeating the gesture.

“Let’s get out of here before something else happens,” Bobby said, grabbing their bags.

“You’re not going anywhere,” a female voice said, the sound of a gun being cocked echoing through the space. Looking up, you saw a brunette wearing a tan suit standing in front of you and your mates, a gun trained on them. She flipped open a leather wallet, holding a badge. “Greta Walker, FBI. Sam and Dean Winchester, you’re both under arrest for acts of terrorism, desecrating human remains…the list of charges goes on and on.” Others in similar suits showed up, guns drawn. “All of you…will be coming with us.”


	17. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You speak with the FBI...and learn more about Mark..

*Y/N*

 

You’d been pacing relentlessly as you waited for someone to come into the room. It had been over an hour since they’d placed you in this interrogation room, the mirror in one wall giving it away. They’d separated them as soon as they got to the FBI office in downtown Chicago.

“Easy, little ones,” you whispered, wincing when you felt a kick close to your kidney. “We’ll be going home soon.”

 **“Y/n?”** you heard Castiel ask in your mind. **“Where are you guys? Gabriel and I haven’t heard from any of you.”**

 **“The coven showed up again,”** you replied, finally taking a seat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs ever. **“We managed to take care of them, but the Feds showed up. We’ve all been arrested and are currently sitting in the FBI office here in Chicago.”**

 **“Gabriel and I will come and get you out,”** he said simply.

 **“No,”** you sighed. **“Just…can you guys kind of stand back; be here, but not seen? Just in case things go south again.”**

 **“We’ll be there soon,”** he replied.

You turned towards the door as it opened, the agent that arrested you coming in…Greta. God…how you wanted to curse her with something annoying and embarrassing. You settled with growling at her.

“Sorry about making you wait,” she said, a couple of files in her hand.

“I bet,” you said with a frown. “Didn’t you have any more comfortable chairs? Being this pregnant isn’t fun as it is.”

“I’ll have you moved somewhere more comfortable once we have a chat,” she told you. “Now…may I ask, how long have you known the Winchesters?”

“Seven months,” you answered. “We met when they moved to town. They are my mates. And before you ask, yes, I am with both of them. The three of us dated for a couple weeks and after I found out I was pregnant, I submitted to them. They agreed and as you can see…I wear their collar with pride.”

“Ok,” the agent said, shuffling through her papers. “How much do you actually know about them?”

“More than you and the government will ever know,” you replied. “Let me cut to the chase. The charges against them…I get it. But when I tell you the truth, you’re going to think I’m insane and want me committed.”

“So…they’ve told you everything about them?” she asked, clearly interested in that fact.

“They don’t hide anything from me,” you answered.

“Can you tell me then…why have they dug up countless bodies across the country?” she asked, sounding a bit frustrated. “And set fire to the remains?”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” you sighed. “The bodies burned were because they were the remains of vengeful spirits. To get rid of the spirit…you have to salt the remains or whatever they are attached to and burn it…to purify it.”

“So you believe that crap too, huh?” Greta sighed. “I wish for once, things could be cut and dry. Not going around in circles.”

“I told you that you wouldn’t believe me,” you said with a shrug.

“I’m getting tired of your attitude, missy,” Greta snapped. “If you’re so sure that all this supernatural shit is real…then prove it to me. Right now.”

“Can you hand me my purse?” you asked, not wanting to get up from your position, being not completely miserable. “And be honest with me…you human or Animus?”

“Human,” she said as she slid it across the table.

Digging through the pockets, you found you had four scrolls left. Two protection…one banishing…hmm…the last was one you’d written for fun; for you, Sam and Dean. That should do the trick. Unrolling it, you looked over the details. Greta looked at, genuinely curious.

“This isn’t permanent,” you told her, holding your open hand over the open scroll. “I’d get to your feet, if I were you.”

As she got to her feet, you spoke the needed words from the scroll, underlined to make it easy to find them. Greta had a look of fear on her face as she turned towards the two-way mirror, watching as she turned into an Animus.

“What the hell?!” she shouted, pinching the end of the fluffy German Shepherd tail she was now sporting. Her ears were twitching from her nerves.

“Like I said…it isn’t permanent,” you told her calmly. “It should wear off in about…6 hours.”

“Holy shit,” she whimpered. “How am I supposed to finish my work day looking like this?”

“You wanted proof,” you muttered. “Now that you’re a believer…Sam and Dean aren’t the bad guys here. They’ve spent their lives saving people from the most horrifying creatures imaginable. And do you remember all those crazy natural disasters not even a year ago?”

Greta nodded.

“That was the start of the Apocalypse,” you told her. “Together, they stopped it.”

“I…don’t know what to say anymore,” she said. “This is completely insane.”

“Tell me about it,” you chuckled. “Listen…the real bad guys are the assholes that were attacking us at the mall, in the black robes. They are trying to get me.”

“Why?” Greta asked, jumping a little in surprise when she nearly sat on her tail.

“I’m what’s called a Spell Weaver,” you explained. “I can rewrite and create magic. And until I give birth to my children, these guys will be after me…trying to take this power I have to take over the world. At least that’s what our guess is. Once I give birth…no one will be able to take my powers and mankind will be able to use the gifts of the arcane once again.”

“Yikes,” Greta said, sitting back in her chair.

Wincing at a kick to your bladder, you got to your feet.

“Can…can you please show me to a bathroom?” you asked, quickly stuffing your stuff back into your bag. “Kit decided to bounce off my bladder.”

Greta nodded, quickly stuffing her tail down her pants. Looking out into the hall, she led you quickly over to the women’s bathroom just down the hall. She quickly locked the door while you rushed into the largest stall. After you relieved yourself, you felt much better.

“Now what?” you asked, once you’d washed your hands.

“I…,” Greta started to say when a huge explosion shook the building.

“Fuck,” you muttered as you unlocked and opened the door. More coven members were in the hall. “More of the coven. How many followers do they even have?!”

“SHIT!” Greta shrieked as Castiel appeared between them. “WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!”

“Chill,” you said, rolling your eyes. “This is Castiel; an angel and a very good friend.”

“Gabriel got Raphael and Hannah to help get the others out of here,” he said. “Time to go.”

“Bring her with us too,” you said, gesturing to Greta. “Last thing we need is someone freaking out on her or these clowns getting a hold of her for being associated with us.”

He nodded, grabbing her arm as you took his hand. You let out a sigh of relief when you found yourself on your front porch again. Poor Greta stumbled to the railing and threw up into the bushes. Dean and Sam came out and pulled you tightly to them, both of them placing hands on your stomach.

“Are you ok?” Sam asked, “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“I’m fine,” you answered. “My back is killing me thanks to the chair from hell from the interrogation room.”

“Let’s get you some food and a massage, hmm?” Dean asked, tugging you towards the front door.

“Yes, please,” you replied.

Sam smiled a little as Greta followed you inside, holding her stomach, Sam and Cas bringing up the rear.

“I take it that Animus scroll you were working on works,” Sam said, eyeing Greta.

“I’m relieved it did,” you told him as you had a seat in the living room. “It got her to believe in the supernatural.”

“She’s not the only one,” Dean said as he went back into the kitchen. “We had to do a bit of magic ourselves to get the agents questioning us to let us go. Which was just in time…that damn coven has to be tracking us somehow. Thankfully, Gabriel, Raphael and Hannah showed up to get us back here. And of course…we had to bring the agents with us.”  
Looking into the kitchen, you found three other people sitting at the table. “The bald guy is David Hendrickson, twin to the FBI agent we dealt with back when Lilith was still causing problems. The red head is Maria Thomas and the blonde is her partner, Eddie Tyler.”

All of them looked a bit shell shocked. Greta went and sat with them, still holding her stomach. Dean went and pulled a ginger ale from the fridge, setting it in front of her.

“Thanks,” she said, cracking it open.

The other agents at the table started snickering.

“Shut up,” she growled at them. “How did they ‘break the news’ to you guys?”

“Dean nearly set my jacket on fire when I mentioned their mate over there,” Eddie said with a laugh.

“Sam over there had me pinned to the wall close to the ceiling when I threatened to have y/n placed in protective custody…away from them,” David told them.

“I saw those crazy dudes in the black robes fucking blow through brick walls like they were paper with no weapons,” Maria said. “And you two should know better than to threaten suspect’s loved ones like that.”

“Especially ours,” Sam said with a laugh.

Dean brought you a big bowl of the meatloaf he’d made the other night, covered in BBQ sauce with cheese and bacon.

“Thank you, Dean,” you sighed as Sam sat on the edge of the coffee table, grabbing your feet.

He sat a soda next to you as well as Sam started massaging your feet.

“You guys are so good to me,” you purred, enjoying the treatment and the food.

“Never thought two of the FBI’s Most Wanted would be domestic,” Eddie said, moving into the living room.

“Where’re the others?” you asked, kicking yourself mentally for forgetting about Jody and the others.

“Hannah took Garth home,” Dean told you. “Bobby and Charlie are still in town, at the bunker. Jody had to get back to her duties back home.”

“What about us?” Greta asked. “We can’t have our higher ups raiding this place. I imagine this house is protected?”

“Damn straight,” you replied. “Call in. Tell them there are new developments in the case and you put all of us in protective custody.” Snapping your fingers a couple of times, Dean quickly handed you some paper and a pen. You wrote down a quick series of symbols and four words. “Put your hand over the phone you use and say this first. It will compel your superiors to buy whatever you tell them. It should buy us some time.”

“On it,” Greta said with a nod, grabbing the paper and leaving you go back to your food.

Eddie flipped the TV on, finding some random show. All of you sat in silence, giving you a chance to relax. You’d really needed it. When Sam finished with your feet and helped you to the couch to work on your lower back, you could feel more of dark presence…out just past the wards on your property.

“We can’t stay here,” you sighed. “There are more of the coven out there…in the woods. They’re watching us here, all the time.”

“What about the bunker?” Dean asked. “Bobby and Charlie have seen those clowns when they were on the road going up to it, but they pass right by it. Like it isn’t even there.”

“It’s the most fortified place I’ve ever seen,” you said. “Especially after I helped strengthened the wards.” You looked towards the stairs. “I hate to leave here…especially after we just finished the nursery.”

“It would only be for another few months,” Sam told you. “And I know you’ll feel better not having to feel like you’re being watched all the time.”

“Alright,” you said, easing as he worked out the knots at the base of your spine. “Promise me…that we’ll come home once this is over.”

“We both promise you,” Dean murmured, leaning over and kissing your cheek. “That we’ll bring our family home…where they belong.”

“We’ll get Cas and Gabe to move some stuff over for us,” Sam said. He then looked over to their new roommates. “And we’ll have them bring some of your clothes and belongings from your homes. We’re going to be getting to know each really well.”

“Can’t be worse then that stakeout on that pedophile ring in Michigan,” Maria said as she stood. “In an abandoned house. In winter.”

“That did suck,” Eddie commented, flipping the TV off. “Hey, you think once all this supernatural hoopla hits the public…think we could get a movie deal on the story?”

You rolled your eyes as you sat up, Greta smacking the back of his head as she came back in from the kitchen.

“We’re all clear,” she said. “Thanks for the help, y/n.”

“Anytime,” you replied. “Now…let’s get ready to fly Angel Air again to our home away from home for the next few months.”

Greta paled, but nodded in agreement. But as the angels came back from their errands, there was a heavy knock at the door. Dean and Sam both drew weapons as you moved to the door. You growled as you threw open the door and grabbed Mark from the other side. Dean pinned him to the wall as you slammed it shut.

“Hold him still,” you snarled viciously.

Using your will, you checked him for any curses, hexes…anything that could allow the coven into your home. There was nothing of that nature…but there was magic inherent in him. But she couldn’t place it, couldn’t get a read on it.

“He’s clear of anything that would compromise the property or any of us,” you told Dean. “But he’s still got active magic in him. I can’t figure out what it is.”

Dean let him go. You stepped up to him and slapped him, leaving an angry looking handprint on his face.

“You have a lot of fucking nerve showing up here again,” you growled. “You led those bastards to us! I could’ve…my kits could’ve…” You choked up, unable to even finish the thought. It was too terrible to speak of. Dean and Sam pulled you close for comfort.

“We’d shoot you where you stand if it wouldn’t upset y/n,” Sam said sharply. “Even after what’s happened…I don’t think she could stand to see something happen to you.”

“It’s not what it looked like,” he insisted, keeping his back to the wall he’d been thrown against. “Those guys…they know I’m friends with you, talk with you regularly. I was in Chicago on business and they tried abducting me from my hotel. Using me, they cast a tracker spell that told them you were nearby. They thought they knocked me out while they were casting it, but I could hear what they were saying as I came to. That the spell would give them the location of me when in your vicinity…within at least a quarter mile. I got away from them and ran into the mall to lose them. I didn’t expect to run into you.”

“And you're acting like this is a regular occurrence because…?” Dean asked.

“I…I can’t say,” he replied. “All I can say is that I am not your enemy. For fuck’s sake, I’ve been trying to protect you.”

“Wait…,” you murmured, thinking back to the convention…to the sense of danger. It felt familiar to the magic in Mark. “The strange sixth sense I’ve got for danger right now…that’s you?”

“Yeah,” he said, running his hands through his hair. “It wasn’t easy placing that bit of magic on you, given you being a Spell Weaver.”

“How do you know about this?” you asked him.

“I’m…I’m old. Older than you can imagine,” he replied. “And at that dinner we had…when you introduced me to Sam and Dean…I felt your abilities starting to awaken. I knew what you were even then. And when I’d looked through my personal library of lore, that’s when I found the decree from an unknown book of the Bible about the Spell Weaver…I knew that you needed to be protected at all costs.”

You moved closer when he pulled a locket from under his shirt. He held it out to you. You took it and looked inside. There were two pictures; of two young women that bore a hell of a resemblance to Mark.

“They are my daughters,” he continued as you looked over the pictures carefully. “In those pictures…they are 13 and 15. I lost my mate during a war between two covens of witches a very long time ago. They were all I lived for after their mother was slain. We were happy though. One day, one of the covens I decimated in battle…they stormed my home, took my girls. They managed to open a dimensional rift and threw them into it, into a limbo where there is no time.” His hand shook as he took back the locket. “I’ve been searching for a very long time for a way to reopen the door and bring them home.” He looked to you. “Once I knew what you were, y/n…I’ve done everything in my power to keep close to you, protect you. I…prayed that if I could keep you safe, that you would help me bring my girls home.”

Once he had the locket around his neck again, you felt for him. Just looking at him…you saw a broken man…male…whatever, trying to keep himself together. You stepped into his space and placed your arms around him. He shuddered and returned the hug.

“When this over,” you told him softly. “I’ll be glad to help you. I’m…I’m sorry.”

“I don’t blame you for thinking what you did,” he sighed. “But thank you for at least letting me explain.”

“You’re coming with us too,” you told him. “We’re going underground, so to speak. Too many eyes on the house.”

“Won’t they start looking elsewhere when they don’t see anyone coming or going from here?” Maria asked.

“Part of the security spells I placed on here is when we pack to go anywhere, there will be doppelgangers of us here, going about our day like we’re here. It will think like us, will interact with neighbors…but will vanish once it turns onto the road heading into the main part of town,” you explained. “At least that way, they’ll keep watching the house. It may not fool them long, but by the time they figure it out…I’m sure they will have a hell of a time finding us.”

“Let’s get to it then,” Mark said, pulling back from your hold.

As you took hold of Gabriel’s hand, you looked around your house. For living there for 10 years…the last seven months…was the only time it felt like a real home.

 _“Please, God,”_ you prayed to yourself as the angels whisked you to the bunker. _“Let us return to raise our family.”_

 

*Master*

 

“She got away,” he growled as he paced his bedroom. “Twice in the same fucking day.”

He shattered one of the many mirrors hanging on his wall. To say he was angry was putting it way too mildly.

“Don’t worry, love,” he heard from his bed. “I know where they’ll go. Just keep watch on her house. She’ll either be there or the Men of Letters outpost in the town. Which I know exactly where it is.”

“Men of Letters?” he asked, his anger ebbing as curiosity set in. “They always collected the best grimoires to use against people like us. This could become…very enlightening.”

He stalked over to the bed, his newest initiate lying across the mattress, her head almost hanging off the side. He sat and ran his hand through her hair.

“And you’ll give me all this information for free?” he asked, his hand moving down the side of her face, down her throat.

“All I ask for in return is to watch you as you sacrifice that pompous little bitch and her unborn spawn as you take what’s yours,” she purred, turning on her side and reaching between his legs.

He groaned loudly as she stroked him just the way he liked. She sat up on her knees and kissed him deeply as she stroked him to full hardness.

“And that I get to sit at your side while you take this world as your own,” she added before pulling back and presenting herself to him.

“That can be arranged,” he said with a grin. “Now, my Lucy…are you ready for more of me?”

“Always,” she laughed, gasping as he took what he wanted from her.


	18. Making it Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With you feeling down...Sam and Dean work to cheer you up.

*Y/N*

 

You laid in bed, alone. It had been nearly a month since you had moved into the bunker. It had been…an adjustment, getting everyone settled in and used to living in close quarters. But thankfully, the place was large enough they didn’t feel crowded. Everyone was making the best of it. You hated it. You missed your home. Missed being able to spend time in the nursery that had taken you 2 months to get painted and configured just the way you wanted it. Bobby had even helped Dean build 5 cribs, decorated with protection symbols.

There were times you spent time with the others…you’d even tried to play a game once with them. But being stuck in the bunker, unable to see outside…eventually you just stayed in the room you shared with Sam and Dean, leaving for meals. Thanks to Castiel, you had a private bathroom just like the one back home attached to the room. Even your libido had dried up yet again, frustrating you that you weren’t even into doing anything. Sam and Dean…you could tell they were getting frustrated, but they said nothing to you, didn’t bring it up when you didn’t respond to their advances.

“Hey there,” you heard Dean say softly as he walked in. “You ok?”

“I’m fine,” you said simply, staring at the TV, not really paying attention to what was on.

“Everyone’s worried about you,” he said, sitting behind you. “They haven’t seen much of you.” He flipped his shoes off and laid behind you, curling his body against yours. “We miss you.”

“I…I miss home,” you sobbed, feeling hollow. “I miss our nursery. I…I _hate_ that these horrible people have run us out of our home.”

“I know, sweetheart,” he murmured, kissing the back of your neck, running his hands over your massive swell. “I want nothing more than to be in our bed. Even though this one is identical…it’s not the same. It doesn’t smell the same, feel the same.” You smiled when you felt kicks from two kits, one against each of Dean’s hands. “But you just have to remember who we’re doing this for. Not for the world. Not even for us.” He kissed the back of your neck. “We’re doing it for these little angels.” He stroked your stomach for emphasis. “They are the 5 reasons we are doing this.”

You turned around and held onto him, unable to keep from crying. He didn’t try to stop you; just let you feel it. When it was over, he simply helped you clean up and kissed you.

“Come on,” he told you, gently tugging you to the edge of the bed. “We have a surprise for you.”

You let him help you up, your back protesting standing up with all the weight pulling you forward. Dean took hold of your arm gently and led you across the hall, one door down to the right from your room. You could hear a little bit of playful shouting from inside. Sam opened the door, purple paint in his hair and across his cheek.

“Sorry I’m a mess,” he said, stepping aside. Charlie and Maria were in the room as well, picking up the drop cloths from the floor they had used.

Going in, you put your hand to your mouth, more tears coming to your eyes. They had recreated the nursery from the house. Well…it wasn’t exact. Some of the furniture was some of the stuff left behind in the bunker, the cribs not quite matching. But they had painted it the same color. A lot of the toys and the clothes you found in the dresser drawers…were things from the house. You felt Sam and Dean pull you against them as you stared at their surprise.

“We know this isn’t ideal,” Sam said, “This situation we’re in. But we felt that at least…this would help you feel more at home. And just in case we ever need to get away or need to watch the kids while working…we at least have something here.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, turning to face them.

You kissed them both, smiling widely. They smiled back as they pulled away.

“Since it’s almost Christmas…,” you started to ask as they led you out of the room and towards the living room they set up in one of the larger rooms they’d cleaned out, just off the library that took up the front of the bunker. “Do…do you think we could get a tree and some decorations?”

“Way ahead of you!” Charlie shouted as she darted past the three of you, going to stand next to an 8-foot tall pine tree, already in the stand and ready for decorating. There were a few boxes of ornaments sitting next to it and various other decorations. Mark and Eddie were sitting on the sofa, stringing popcorn and Dots. Greta was unboxing lights.

“Charlie’s idea?” you asked Sam as they helped you sit in an overstuffed recliner that Gabriel had made up for you.

“Actually mine,” Dean said with a grin. He laughed as he opened one of the larger boxes of decorations. “But these were Charlie’s idea.” He pulled out five boxes of string lights, blue and shaped like the Tardis.

Charlie shrugged as she set them out on the table. “Can’t have Christmas without The Doctor. Hey, y/n, you watch the Christmas Special every year?”

“You bet,” you said with a grin. “Heard this year’s is going to be really good.”

“Damn straight,” Charlie said, “We’re getting a female Doctor, finally!”

Your mood greatly improved as the afternoon went on. All of you pitched in with making and hanging decorations, getting the tree made up. Sam and Dean made a mess with the tinsel, getting more on them than on the tree. Eddie had to keep making bowl after bowl of popcorn for the garlands when Mark wouldn’t stop eating it, looking at him like he’d grown a second head since the popcorn was totally plain; no salt, no butter.

Greta and Maria teased Charlie about nothing, ending up in a tickle fight with the two FBI agents. It was perfect. As much as you didn’t like the situation, you couldn’t imagine spending the holidays any other way then with the people gathered here.

“Anybody home?” you heard Bobby call. “Got a couple more visitors for the holidays!”

“In here!” Charlie called out, dashing off towards the front of the bunker.

Sam helped you get up and walk the way Charlie ran…only to gasp in shock as you rounded the corner.

“Surprise!” Jody, Bobby…and several of your friends from town shouted.

The tables were covered with table cloths covered with food and gifts, streamers and other decorations were strewn about; in pinks and blues. Much like the gender reveal you’d set up for the boys…

“What is this?” you asked, completely shocked as Sam helped you sit again, at the head of the table.

“It’s your baby shower,” Sam told you, grinning. “This was my idea.”

“You guys…you’re too much,” you sniffled, overcome with their thoughtfulness, their generosity.

“Time for games!” Jody called. “Dean, get your butt in here!”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you watched the pair of them join in a diaper race, struggling to place a diaper on a baby doll. Sam…poor Sam kept trying to put the thing on backwards. Dean…Dean had not only finished first, but managed to finish 3 extras sitting off to the side.

“Still got it even after all these years,” he said with a smirk. “Had to learn to be fast with how fast Sammy ate and how fast it went through him.” Sam smacked the back of his head playfully.

There were a few more games, but you felt content to sit and watch, Jody or Greta helping keep you fed. After the cake, you got to open the presents. Everything was stuff you’d needed, but you hadn’t been sure if you should buy or wait. Thankfully, the decision had been made for you. There were a couple more games, but when you started feeling tired, a lot of those gathered chose to make their exit. You thanked everyone as they left, everyone but Jody and Garth having left over the course of 30 minutes.

Sam and Dean helped you back to the living room and you couldn’t help but grin when you saw that the others had finished decorating, and even had gifts already under the tree. You leaned into Dean, purring softly as you just took it all in. You hissed under your breath when Sam put his hand on your lower back, a spasm hitting hard.

“Thanks for everything, you guys,” you said with a smile. “I really appreciate it. And I’m sorry for hiding before.”

“We understand how hard this is for you,” Eddie said with a nod. “It’s not been easy for us either, but it could always be worse.”

“Thanks for being here for me,” you told them. “But I think I need a little alone time with my mates.”

“Have fun and mind the noise!” Mark called as they made their way back to their room.

As Dean helped you sit on the bed, you got an idea.

“Mmm…I have something for you two,” you purred. “An early Christmas present.” They both grinned. You pointed at your dresser. “Top drawer. The black boxes.”

Sam went and retrieved them, the pair of them opening the boxes at the same time. You chuckled softly as they got a look inside, their faces going red.

“I see how you both stare at me whenever I put on lingerie,” you purred, stretching out on your side. “How wild it makes the two of you, especially Dean. I saw those and thought…I’d like to see what the fuss is about, considering how awkward some of it is to put on.” You waved them towards the bathroom. “Go on now.”

After a few minutes of looking at you, then back at their gifts, they went into the bathroom and shut the door. Grabbing your phone, you quickly texted Jody and Charlie to turn on the TV in the living room. Working quickly, you conjured a hidden camera with a couple of angles around the room.

“Are you sure about this, kitten?” you heard Sam ask through the door, sounding a little nervous.

“Oh, I’m sure,” you called back. “Come on out and show me. Please?”

You heard a couple of groans once you said that, making you laugh. They couldn’t say no now. They’ve never told you no when you asked like that. Using another quick spell, you dimmed the lights a bit and started the stereo, lowering the volume as ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’ started playing. Dean walked out first, his robe on and done up. Sam was the same.

“Don’t be shy,” you purred, shimmying out of your clothes, leaving you naked. “Give me a little show. I know how much you love it when I do for you.”

They looked to each other, that blush making a return appearance as they debated silently with each other.

“Same time?” Sam asked Dean quietly.

He nodded. “Remember that case in Florida?”

Sam blushed harder and nodded. Dean went over and turned the music up a hair before moving forward towards the bed, prowling slowly. Sam mimicked his stride, making a show of undoing their robes. You tilted your head to the side in curiosity as they carefully shrugged the robes down their shoulders; black silk making an appearance. With a wide flourish, they let the robes drop and you felt like your jaw hit the floor.

The black silk wife-beater shirts left little to the imagination, stretched tightly across their chests, the hems leaving the bottom of their abs showing. The low-slung boxer shorts were black silk as well and snug on them, their cocks clearly half hard, starting to stretch the flexible material. The crotch of the boxers was made of a fine mesh, allowing you to see more of their flesh as they grew more excited. You were wet already as they danced for you, getting their Magic Mike on. Thank God you were recording this…you were going to want to see this again.

You purred louder as they came closer, their hips swiveling. When you reached out to palm them, they slapped your hands away, growling softly under their breaths, teasing you.

“No touching yet, kitten,” Sam said, his voice hard as he moved back. “You like this?”

“I fucking love it,” you growled, rubbing your stomach and lightly palming your breasts. “Where did you learn to dance like this?”

“Took a few pointers from a friend,” Dean answered as he prowled up the end of the bed. You laid back against the headboard as he held himself above you, teasing you by keeping you from touching him, moving sensually. “For a case at a strip club. It was ladies night and we needed to blend in. So…”

“I bet you got a hell of a lot of tips,” you gasped.

“Sam beat me by a hundred bucks,” Dean said with a grin, as he moved to sit next to you. “The ladies were all over him.”

Sam said nothing, just helped you move over so he could have a seat next to you. You waved your hand, ending the spell you’d cast on the room for the cameras. You needed to remember to grab the DVDs from Charlie, grateful you remembered to tell her to take them once the show was over.

Dean leaned over and kissed you, taking one of your hands and placing it on his chest. You moaned softly into his mouth as you stroked his chest, loving the feel of the silk against you.

“I understand your fascination for this stuff now,” you purred as Dean pulled back, moaning as your hand dropped to his lap. “It feels amazing.”

“It’s a bit uncomfortable,” Sam said, taking your other hand and placing it on his abs. “But fuck…it feels wild against my cock, especially with how its rubbing now that it’s practically skin tight.” He leaned in and kissed you hard. You returned his kiss with just as much passion. “You like watching us dance for you, kitten?”

“God yes,” you moaned as Dean’s hand moved between your legs. “You’re so damn sexy.”

“I know I certainly felt sexy doing that for you,” Dean murmured against your throat, touching you gently. “They way you were looking at us…it felt good. Empowering.”

“Got that right,” Sam growled, moving down your body. You cried out as you came when he sucked hard on your nipple, biting very lightly.

Dean laughed a little as he moved down the bed, sealing his mouth to your dripping pussy while Sam forced your hand to his cock, tightening your hand as he moved into it. You took the invitation, squeezing him hard. He moaned your name, moving closer. Peeling the boxers down to his knees, you licked the entire length of his cock, cupping his balls.

“Fuck I’ve missed this,” he groaned, fingers threading in your hair as he pulled you forward. “Take what you need from me, kitten.”

You mewled in pleasure as you took Sam in your mouth, taking your time taking every inch of his hard flesh. Dean’s tongue moved faster, no doubt watching the little show you and Sam were giving him. Wanting to really taste him, you purred loudly as you sucked him hard. You smiled inwardly as he shouted his surprise as he came from the treatment, holding your head tightly as he grinded against your face hard. No matter how many times you did that…it always set him off.

“Needy little kitten,” he chuckled, panting lightly as he stroked your hair back. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He fisted your hair and pulled your head back hard. You let out a surprised yelp from the motion, shivering a little. Moving to lay next to you, he bit lightly at the bit of your exposed throat, just above your collar. You ran your hand through his hair as he sucked at the side of your neck hard, leaving a bruise. Dean helped him roll you onto your side, Sam still sucking a hickey into your throat. They changed positions; Sam in front of you, Dean behind you.

“Oh…yes…,” you moaned loudly as they both entered you at the same time.

There was a little pain as Dean stretched your ass wide, being a bit thicker than Sam. But it felt fantastic once he was in. You rested your forehead on Sam’s shoulder as they took you, their thrusts powerful, but unhurried.

“We love you, y/n,” they both sighed as they both reached down and started rubbing your clit. “Come for us, kitten. Let your Alphas hear how much you love this.”

“Alphas!” you cried out as you came, your release gushing from you as they finished inside you, your name leaving their lips on a loud moan. They held themselves to you tightly, trying to prolong the sensations as long as they could.

You smiled warmly as they cuddled you between them, their hands stroking your sides, your back, your belly. Kicks were felt by all three of them, rather hard ones.

“Sorry,” Sam said softly, running his hand over your stomach. “We didn’t mean to wake you, little ones.”

“They’ve been a bit lazy lately,” you murmured, yawning as exhaustion hit you. “They don’t move around much.”

“They’ll get us back when they cry at all hours for attention,” Dean said with a laugh, pulling a blanket from the bottom of the bed to cover them. “Nap time.”

You sighed with content as Sam put his arms around you too, tucking your head against his shoulder.

 

A week later…December 21st

 

“Y/n?” you heard the nurse call, coming out to the waiting room.

“Coming,” you replied as Sam helped you to your feet. “I can’t wait until I never have to have another scan again.”

“It won’t be much longer,” you heard the doctor say as she followed you to the exam room. “Just a couple more.”

“That’s what you said last time,” you groused, making your mates laugh.

“You’re adorable,” Dean murmured against your hair, kissing the top of your head.

You growled a little at the remark, making them laugh again as they helped you up onto the table. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the scan and exam.

“You’re my best patient,” the doctor told you. “No problems, no complications and perfect labs. You know what? I’m going to cancel the rest of our scans. You don’t have to come back unless you feel something’s wrong.”

“I love you,” you sighed with relief as they helped you to your feet again.

“My Christmas gift to you,” she said with a smile. “Have a safe holiday.”

“It’s been forever since we’ve been out in town,” you said as you headed for the door to the clinic. “Let’s go see Rick and get some pancakes.”

“Sounds go--,” Dean said, but was cut off.

Turning to your left, you gasped as Dean hit the floor, blood flowing from the back of his head.

“Dean!” Sam called out. He went to go behind you, but you heard him hit the floor too.

“Sam!” you cried, panicking when you saw your mates on the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

You turned to call for help, but you felt a huge hand cover your mouth, a rough piece of fabric pressed to your nose and mouth. It had a sharp, medicinal like smell to it. They held hard and pulled you outside and into a car. You felt lightheaded and woozy as they kept moving you. As they got you inside the car, tears fell as you succumbed, passing out.


	19. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Mark are off to rescue you.

*Sam*

 

He woke up to a splitting headache. When he tried to sit up, he felt someone press him back down.

“Hold still, Sam,” he heard Dean say. “Doc’s just finishing with some stitches.”

“What the hell happened?” he asked, putting a hand over his eyes due to the lights being bright as hell.

“That coven got the drop on us,” Dean answered. “They either figured out Mark’s trick to give y/n Spidey Sense or she wasn’t paying attention and two of them had managed to knock us out cold.”

As the doctor finished his stitches, Sam got up quickly, his stomach flipping. But the look on Dean’s face told him he didn’t have to ask. Y/n was taken.

“Fuck,” he snarled, kicking a trashcan, leaving a huge dent. “How are we going to find them? How long were we out for?”

“Only about ten minutes,” the doctor replied. “Took me about ten minutes to get both of you stitched up.”

“They have to be local still,” Dean said. “And given how pregnant she is, she’s going to be noticed.”

The doctor nodded. “One of the nurses alerted the police would alerted the county and state police. They’ve got every road being watched.”

Dean pulled his phone out and called Jody.

“Hey, Dean,” she said. “How did the appointment go?”

“We got ambushed,” he told her quickly, his hands starting to shake. “They got her.”

The line went quiet, the phone exchanging hands.

“Where from?” Mark asked, his voice deep…menacing.

“The clinic’s entrance,” he replied. “I want to make those sons of bitches bleed.”

“Castiel is here,” Mark said. “I’m having him bring me there. I’ll track them down myself. Gabriel is going to get Autumn and some more help.”

He hung up the call and as they reached the front of the clinic, Mark walked in and even Sam stopped and took a couple steps back. He seemed taller…and a hell of a lot scarier.

“Here?” he asked, his hands clenched into fists.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, noticing the blood drying on the floor, the janitor not having come yet.

“Where’s Castiel?” Sam asked as Mark knelt down on the ground.

“Went to help Gabriel,” he answered.

He went very quiet and very still for several minutes. As he stood up, he turned around and Dean took several steps back. The guy’s eyes were glowing gold and he was pissed.

“I can find her,” he said. “I’m going after them.”

“And what about us?” Sam asked. “We need to be there.”

“Fine,” he snarled, grabbing hold of them.

 

*Y/N*

 

You woke up on a threadbare cot. It was clean, but uncomfortable. The room was dark and cold. Checking yourself for injury, you breathed a sigh of relief when you found you were fine…and so were your unborn children.

“You’re awake,” a deep male voice said.

Turning to your right, you saw bars…just on the other side of them…stood a man. You shrank bank from the pure black aura he had. This…this was pure evil standing before you.

“It won’t be long, y/n,” he continued. “Such raw, natural talent in you…shame it’s been wasted on mere parlor tricks. If only you had more ambition…you could’ve ruled the world.” He chuckled, making her skin crawl. “So I’ll just take it for myself. Too bad that it’ll most likely take your life and the lives you carry. But I’ll put the energy to good use. “

You growled low in your throat, hissing as you held your stomach. This…thing…was threatening your children, your family. Like hell were you going to stand for that.

“Just wait until I get out of here,” you hissed. “You will be sorry.”

“Cute,” he said. “But baseless. This room is warded to lock your powers, no spell casting in here. Now…I have to prepare the ritual, can’t waste the Winter Solstice.”

 _“That’s what you think,”_ you thought.

As soon as he was gone, you were beyond angry. He wanted nothing but to control…to rule with power and fear. You weren’t about to let that happen. Sitting and getting as comfortable as you could, you reached down deep.

‘Reveal,’ you whispered.

You watched as the countless spells and runes made themselves visible to you, their energy…just pure wrong. Taking a deep breath…you got to work.

 

*Dean*

 

“That sucked,” he groaned, his stomach rolling as they reappeared in the woods. “Fuck…this is the third time you’ve done the poof act. Are you sure you can find her?”

“I have,” Mark said simply. “Look.”

He looked up and nearly swallowed his tongue. “How…who the hell builds a stone castle in the middle of the woods?! In Kansas?!”

 **“A complete lunatic, apparently,”** he heard y/n’s voice say in his head.

“Thank God, y/n,” he breathed, his heart unclenching. “Are you ok?”

 **“For now,”** she replied. **“This guy thinks I’m just a crazy powerful witch. He has no clue what I really am.”**

“We’re here to get you out of here,” he said. “Just hang on.”

 **“Hurry,”** she said. **“I’m…getting tired. And this guy is wanting to perform his ritual tonight.”**

“Makes sense,” Sam added, “Winter Solstice. Longest night of the year, better energies for evil magic.”

“Just try and take it easy,” Dean said. “We’re coming.”

“What’s the plan?” Sam asked.

“You’re not going to like it,” Mark said.

 

*Y/N*

 

“Hello again,” you heard an all too familiar female voice say as you finished with your work.

Your hackles raised as Lucy came right up to the bars.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Ugh. You became a beached whale. Let yourself go once the Winchesters collared you?”

You growled viciously before smirking.

“Oh this?” you asked, rubbing your belly, feeling a light kick. “This is because of them. They got me good and pregnant, possibly by both at the same time. If you weren’t such a bitch, this could have been you.”

“Pass,” she scoffed. “They may be hot, but I wouldn’t dream of letting them ruin my figure.” She gave a look that scared you, but you refused to show it. “All of you Animus are horrible, thieving creatures that are only good for hard labor.”

“Fuck you, you stuck up little princess,” you spat. “All you care about is yourself. Everything I’ve ever done in my life has been for others. Even now…I fight to save my children. My family. The fucking world from people like you.”

You got to your feet, arcane energy sparking in the air, making your fur stand on end.

“Too little, too late, Animus whore,” Lucy laughed. “You can’t use magic in this room. All the raw power, all the natural talent you have…means nothing in here.”

“And who told you that’s all I was?” you asked, unable to keep the smug look off your face. “Just a witch?”

Snapping your fingers, the bars to your cell vanished. Lucy stepped back, complete shock on her face.

“It’s impossible!” she shouted, her fear coming through her voice. “You…how did you undo all the spells in here?!”

“I did more than that,” you growled, runes coming to life as you stalked towards her. “And now you’re going to find out just how wrong you were.” You paused for a moment. “Actually…no, you won’t.”

 

*Sam*

 

“If we all survive this,” he shouted as he knocked out of the coven members they barged in on. “I’m going to kill Mark!”

“He did warn us,” Dean replied, throwing fire at the pile of books and scrolls that were gathered in the ritual space, in the courtyard of the castle. “I didn’t like being tossed like a damn dwarf over that wall either, but we’re in. Where the hell is he in all this anyway?”

“Trying to figure out where they’re keeping y/n!” he called, tossing another coven member off the wall.

“Help me!” they heard her scream.

Looking to the courtyard, they saw y/n getting dragged to its center. She looked pale under her fur, her hands bound behind her back and a knife to her throat. They started moving towards them slowly. He wanted nothing more than to put this man out of his misery for even thinking of what he was trying to do.

“Stay right where you are,” he snarled, letting the knife dig in to her throat a hair.

Seeing blood, they both stopped in their tracks. Other coven members came forward and forced them to their knees.

“Enough games,” he growled.

Sam struggled against the people holding him as she was all but thrown onto the stone table at the center of the courtyard. Y/n cried out in pain, curling into herself as much as she could. He started chanting, the skies growing dark as he gathered power…to prepare for a sacrifice. Words he’d never heard of before came to him and he chanted back, feeling his own magic claw its way through the rising tide, fighting back. Dean noticed and joined in, helping…but it wasn’t much. The man doubled his efforts, beating back what little defense they could offer. But they stopped when they noticed Mark was behind him.

He stopped his chant and wheeled around at the last second, putting the knife straight into Mark’s shoulder. Dean elbowed the guy holding him in the gut as Mark grabbed hold of the asshole that had started all of this and tossed him aside like he was a rag doll. Sam managed to get free and they both ran straight for you.

“We’ve got you, baby,” Dean said to her, stroking her hair back from her face. “God…what happened to you?”

 

*Y/N*

 

“You…you should have seen the other guy,” you joked, smiling a little.

“That’s our girl,” Sam added, helping you sit up.

“I will not let you take what is mine!” the man shouted, stalking towards them. “I will be Lord and Master of this and all worlds!”

Mark stood between them and him. He turned to look over his shoulder, smiling a little.

“Call the angels!” he shouted. “I’ll take care of the rest of them!”

Before you could say anything, you felt a sizzle of magic that was very old, very familiar. He winked and you gasped as you saw that his eyes…they weren’t brown…but gold. And as he turned back towards the coven’s leader, you felt the earth tremble as Mark radiated energy. Lightning flashed and struck your friend. You shouted in alarm, but it quickly died in your throat as a roar echoed through the area. As the light faded, you gulped. In Mark’s place stood a huge, golden dragon, squared off against the coven.

“We have to go,” Dean told you, helping you up.

Sam grabbed your arm as Castiel showed up and flew you away quickly, back to the bunker.

“Are you ok, kitten?” Sam asked once they were safe, helping her sit down. “You’re pale.”

“I’m weak,” you sighed in relief. “I had to dismantle and rewrite several spells to help me get out of my cell. Lucy was with that guy.”

“What happened?” Dean asked. “She didn’t…?”

“No,” you replied. “No one got to touch me like that. Her hate for people like me ran so deep…I used a lot of energy to do my own ritual to her. I wiped her memory and made her an Animus. She’ll be waking up several hours from now near a friend of ours. She won’t know who she is or how she got there. The magic is designed for her to get flashes of the horrible things she’s said and done over time; nightmares. As much as she’s tormented me in such a short time…I wanted to give her a second chance, maybe have a better life.”

“It’s more than I would have given her,” Sam said. “You have such a big heart.”

You purred as they kneeled next to your chair, doting on you. Feeling a cramp, you cried out in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” you whimpered, feeling another cramp.

Jody came in, her face drawing up into tight lines and going pale. Before anyone could say anything else, another pain hit you hard. Sitting forward, you felt what felt like your bladder letting go.

“Get Castiel back here,” Jody said, grabbing her phone from her charger and strapped her gun to her hip. “Y/n’s water just broke.”


	20. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the birth of your children...typical Winchester luck at work.

*Y/N*

 

Once you were at the local hospital, it was the work of minutes to get you into a private room, Dr. Stevens coming in to examine you just as you had finished with a contraction.

“It’s too early,” you panted, easing back into the bed. Dean and Sam on either side of you. “Oh god…please don’t let us lose them.”

“It’s ok,” Dr. Stevens said softly. “You’re two centimeters dilated and your water broke. There’s no stopping this now.” She stood up and came to your left, taking hold of your hand. “Your scans and exams have shown everything to be perfect. At this stage of development, their lungs are mature enough to survive. That’s the biggest concern with pre-mature births. I swear to you…I will fight to keep your little ones safe and healthy."

“Thank you,” you yawned, completely exhausted.

“Catch a little sleep, kitten,” Sam whispered cupping your cheek. “You’re going to need the strength.”

“I’m too scared,” you whimpered. “What if they come after us?”

“They’ll have to get through us first,” you heard Autumn say.

Looking up, you smiled to see Autumn and Morgana in the doorway. They came in and held your hand for a greeting.

“Sorry we have to keep seeing each other with a crisis going down,” you chuckled, rubbing your belly absently.

“At least we know we’re in for a hell of a time,” Morgana quipped, making you laugh a little more. “We brought our whole coven in; 40 total. We are setting up every possible protection and deflection spell we have, and some of yours too. All of us will be patrolling the hospital and the grounds and will be in constant contact.”

“Bobby informed me when I got here he’s got Hunters from across Kansas, North Dakota and Iowa being brought in by Gabriel to assist with patrols. I brought them up to speed with the situation and while some don’t believe it, they can’t sit by when a pregnant female is in danger,” Autumn added. “Castiel also has his whole garrison in and around the town, ready to defend your life.”

“How can I sit here and ask all of you…all of these people, to risk their lives for me?” you sighed, tears coming to your eyes.

“We all care about you,” Autumn answered. “Spell Weaver or not…if this guy was after you like this without you being what you are…I guarantee that all of us would still be here, proud to risk our lives for a family to have every chance at a good life.”

“Thank you,” you said, feeling comforted knowing how much protection…how much love was standing guard around your family.

“Please try to rest, baby,” Dean pleaded, kissing your forehead. “We’re going to help the others when we can…but our priority will always be you; being here for you and our kits.”

You nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath and eventually falling asleep.

 

Two hours later…

 

*Dean*

 

“Stay with her,” he said to Sam. “I’m going to take a leak and I’m going to check in with Bobby downstairs.”

Sam nodded, going back to the book he was reading while y/n was resting. His bathroom break didn’t take long and he went downstairs, finding Bobby just outside, watching as people went in and out.

“Everything quiet still?” he asked.

“Yep,” Bobby replied. “A bit too quiet, if you ask me. Though, there’s been a lot of commotion deep in the forest, off to the west.”

“That’s probably our good buddy, Mark keeping those assholes busy,” he answered with a nod. “Who’s a dragon by the way.”

“Hell of a trump card to play at this point, huh?” Bobby said, hitting his shoulder lightly.

“We owe him big for this one,” he sighed, looking up at the sky, the stars shining bright.

“How’s she doing?” Bobby asked after several minutes.

“She’s doing well,” he answered. “She’s napping right now. Just had a series of contractions that brought her to four centimeters. Doc thinks it may be hours yet, the contractions still pretty far apart.” He rubbed at his eyes keeping tears from falling. “It’s hard…seeing her in such pain.”

“Ready to be a real daddy? Not just playing it for your brother?” Bobby asked him.

“I used to worry I was going to turn into our dad all the time,” Dean said, running a hand through his hair. “But with y/n…she brings out the best in both of us. So much so that I haven’t even thought that I would turn into John. All I can think about is how I can’t wait to hold them, teach them…love them.”

“What if none of them are ‘yours’ yours?” Bobby asked. “What if they’re all Sam’s?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Dean replied, smiling. “As far as the three of us are concerned, we’re both their fathers…regardless of the name on the birth certificate. Besides, we could always try for more.”

Bobby smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze. They stood there for several minutes in silence.

“Bet you fifty bucks both girls are yours,” Bobby said with a grin.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, looking over at the man that had been the best father figure in their life.

“You’re on, old man,” he said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. “I better get back up there.”

“Damn straight, boy,” Bobby replied, smacking his ass as he turned and went inside.

 

*Eddie*

 

“Where the hell did he find all these followers?” he panted as he ducked behind a barricade, next to Greta and Charlie. He reached for his last spare clip of ammo for his gun. “There a new cult thread on Craigslist I don’t know about?”

“They’ve beaten through the barriers at Main St. and Market St.,” Charlie said, thumbing through one of y/n’s spell books. “We’ve got to get them distracted or incapacitated or they are going to get to the hospital. Greta, any status on y/n?”

“Jody texted me a couple minutes ago,” she answered, pulling scrolls from the pack she’d prepped with y/n’s help. “She’s four cm. Last contraction was a couple of hours ago.”

“Fuck,” he growled, slamming his clip home. “Figures she’d been in for a long delivery.”

“It could still pick up speed,” Charlie said. “Shit like this is not the same for everyone and totally unpredictable.”

“Here they come!” Greta shouted, looking over the barricade they were using for cover. She tossed him a scroll. “Read the underlined passage at the top and then roll it out across the street!”

He read the passage and threw the scroll out. Nothing happened.

“Just stand and line up your shot,” Greta told him. “Trust me!”

He did as she told him, grinning as he stood, several copies of him moving exactly as he was.

“Say goodnight,” he sang, firing at the closest robed figure, dropping them with a headshot.

The rest of them scattered in panic, his bullet being the only real one. He spent his clip, not one shot wasted.

“More are coming,” Charlie sighed. “And we’re out of ammo.”

“Not for long!” someone from a nearby store shouted.

He looked to see someone waving them into a store…a gun shop. Grinning, the three of you ran for it, ducking in and getting to work.

 

*Jody*

 

“Still quiet?” she asked, approaching Autumn and Morgana, the pair holding hands while patrolling the tree line behind the hospital.

“Yeah,” Autumn replied quietly. “I don’t like it…but it can only mean that the defenses are holding. Any progress in the labor?”

“Not for nearly 3 hours,” she replied. “I feel for her. This should be a time of joy…anticipation of the future. Instead, she’s scared…trying to keep herself together for Sam and Dean.”

Hearing a loud crash, the three of them ran towards the sound. Her eyes went wide as they came up on a huge, golden…flesh and blood dragon. It was wounded badly; gouge marks from blades or whips covered its hide. Scales ripped off and bloody skin in large patches on its back and sides. It got to its feet…or tried to. As it got on its feet, its knees gave out and it laid there, its breathing harsh.

“Easy,” Autumn said softly, approaching its head. “You’re among friends, Great One.”

“Tried…to end this,” it gasped, its deep voice suggested male. “They…they’re strong.” Morgana sat on the other side of the dragon’s head, stroking just above its right eye. “It’s…been so long since I’ve had to fight. I…couldn’t stop them.”

“Shh…,” Jody whispered, kneeling before him. “These two can help you.”

“I know, Jody,” he replied, looking right at her. “But…damn it hurts.”

“Wait…,” she gasped, quickly thinking about everyone she knew. “Mark?!”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“This is one hell of a secret to keep from your friends…your family,” she said after several minutes.

“I didn’t want you guys to be afraid of me,” he replied, managing to pull the front of his body upright. “The coven…no doubt they’ve followed me this way.” He closed his eyes, his ears pricking up. “I can hear them, but they’ve been slowed by the protection wards.”

“Get the coven council here, love,” Autumn said to Morgana. “Have them bring the Grimoire of the Scale. We need to prepare and fast.”

 

*Sam*

 

He winced as y/n crushed his hand, screaming her way through another contraction. He bit his tongue, refusing to acknowledge the pain. She eventually relaxed, panting, her tail hanging limp off the side of the bed. When she let go of his hand, he leaned forward and kissed her briefly.

“You’re doing so well, kitten,” he told her, running his hand through her hair. “You’re so strong.”

The doctor came in a few minutes later to check on them.

“How’s she doing, doc?” he asked softly.

“Five centimeters,” she sighed. “Halfway there, y/n. And Sam’s right…you’re doing amazing.”

“It’s taking so long,” she moaned. “I want them out.”

“I know, sweetheart,” he told her. “But we can’t rush this. Nature has to take its course.”

Leaning in, he kissed her again.

 

*Y/N*

 

You smiled against Sam’s mouth as he kissed you again. Even with the looming danger and the agony labor was putting you through…your mates put you at ease. But Dean wasn’t here. Thankfully, Dean jogged in, face drawn with worry.

“I heard you screaming down the hall,” he said as he sat to your left, taking your hand.

“Contraction,” you replied.

Your eyes went wide as the telltale tightening in your belly came back. He quickly gripped your hand hard and sat on the edge of the bed, tucking you in tight against him as another contraction took hold of you. Sam grabbed your other hand and you squeezed for dear life as you screamed. It felt like you were being torn in half from the crotch up. Tears came to your eyes as it went on and on. When it finally let you go and your body relaxed, you wept hard.

“It’s too hard,” you wept. “All of this…I can’t anymore…”

“Yes, you can, baby,” Dean murmured to you, letting your hand go to stroke your belly. “You’ve made it this far. Just a little longer…and they’ll be here with us.” He made you look at him and kissed you. When you pulled back, he was grinning from ear to ear. “You got any names picked yet?”

You shook your head, tears coming to your eyes. “I…just don’t know.”

“It’s ok,” Sam said, sitting on the other side of the bed, his hand resting next to Dean’s on your belly. “Let’s figure it out together.”

As you were about to make a suggestion, another contraction ripped through you hard. Your cries echoed through the room and down the halls. The pair of them held you through it. As it tortured your tired, aching body…you were more than grateful for their presence. Dr. Stevens came in five minutes after the pain had passed.

“Seven centimeters,” she told you. “Labor seems to be speeding up. Nearly to the home stretch.”

You relaxed against Dean, purring softly as he held you, Sam pacing the room to stretch his legs.

“It’s…it’s hard to believe it’s been nearly a year since we met,” you sighed. “Seven months…so much has changed.” You pulled your joined hands up and kissed them. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Neither would we,” Dean said, a smile evident in his voice.

 

*Jody*

 

“Damn it,” she cursed as she used the last of her ammo, missing the man coming straight at them. “Autumn…we really need that spell to be completed. Now.”

“Almost done!” she called back.

“Fuck!” she snapped, pulling her knife from its holster.

The man lunged for her, but she sidestepped, slicing him across the chest before hitting him on the back of the head with knife’s hilt. He got back up and tackled her to the ground. The knife went skidding away, the guy’s hands going around her throat. As he started to squeeze, she managed to bring her knee up hard, right into his groin. When he let go, she got her legs pulled up and kicked him off as hard as she could. Jody quickly got to her feet and grabbed her knife. Just as the guy lunged for her, he hit against a shield.

“Cut it a little close, huh?” she asked, holstering her knife as she walked back towards the circle.

She grew worried when she saw Autumn lying on the ground on her side, Morgana holding her side. There was blood everywhere.

“Get a medic!” Jody called out. “We need to get her inside!”

“We can’t,” Morgana said, tears in her eyes. “The shield around the hospital…we can’t leave this circle or the spell will break. No one can enter it either.” She winced when Autumn groaned in pain. “We have to keep powering the spell…but if…she…”

“Can’t…let them…get to…y/n,” Autumn stammered, shaking. “Whatever happens…I love you.”

Jody moved back quickly, Mark pulling himself to his feet. He moved to curl his body around everyone of the circle, his tail gently circling Autumn and Morgana. She could tell how much the movement pained him, but he managed to hold his head just over the pair. His large paws came into contact with those of the circle and even Jody could feel the surge of power that flowed into the circle, further strengthening the wards.

“Mark…don’t,” Morgana gasped. “To connect to our circle…with how weakened you are, it could kill you.”

“Better than living knowing I could’ve done more,” he replied. “Move your hands, Morgana.”

“No,” she said. “I…I can’t lose her too.”

“Trust me,” he murmured, nudging her gently with his nose.

Jody helped move her back. Autumn cried out as the pressure on her wound was removed, blood flowing freely. Mark carefully tore her shirt, giving him access to the wound. They watched as he moved his head as close as he could…and wept. Tears flowed and dripped into the deep slice. Morgana went loose in her arms, relieved.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Not all dragons,” Morgana began, going back and sitting next to her mate as the wound stopped bleeding, then started to close. “But some dragons have the power to heal through their tears. And even then, it’s rare for a dragon to cry.” As Autumn started to breathe easier, her body relaxing as it healed, Morgana reached over and placed her forehead against the side of Mark’s head. “Thank you for your sacrifice.”

Jody sat next to them, watching the woods as more shadows appeared in the distance.

 

*Y/N*

 

“How long was I out?” you asked as you yawned, a leg cramp pulling you from sleep.

“An hour,” Sam replied, carefully massaging your leg, easing the muscle.

Dean was curled around your left side, sleeping as well. You reached up and stroked his hair. He woke up with a start, panting for a moment. You laughed softly. He blushed lightly as he sat back up.

“Can you help me up?” you asked. “I…I need to walk for a minute or two.”

Sam nodded, helping you to your feet carefully. Dean came around and took your other arm. The three of you were quiet as you walked down the hall, turning a corner. You stopped for a moment, a contraction coming again, but not as strong as the others had been.

“You good?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” you told him. “That one wasn’t so bad.”

You kept going down the hall. As you reached the end, there was a set of double doors, a sign reading ‘Solarium Upper Level’. When you went to push the door open, Sam held you back.

“We should go back,” he said gently.

“No,” you said, feeling an undeniable urge that you needed to be in there. “Please…just a little further?”

After a couple of minutes, he nodded. Dean led the way inside. Flowers of all sizes and colors filled the room. It was circular, off to the far side of the hospital. Glass windows went from ground floor to the roof, the top of this room, domed with crystal clear glass so that the sun could bathe the entire first and second floor. You felt much calmer as you walked in with Sam and Dean, looking over the various plants. You could feel their energy, feel the ebb and flow of the magic flowing through the forest just outside the glass. It soothed you.

Sam and Dean seemed to relax more as well as they helped you walk to the windows looking out. The stars were out, the night still and quiet. They helped you sit on one of the extra wide lounge chairs, sitting on either edge with you. For the first time since the labor had started…you felt able to just relax and take in that very soon…you’d be a mother.

“You’ll both be here?” you asked quietly. “When it’s time?”

“Nothing could ever keep us from you now,” Sam answered, keeping his voice low. “Even if the bastard who took you walked in right now…we aren’t leaving your side.”

You trembled a little. “I’m so scared. Of the delivery…and what comes after.”

“We’re going to do this together,” Dean sighed. “Always remember…that you’re not alone in anything you do. Not anymore.”

The three of you sat in quiet again, looking at the stars, taking in the calm before the inevitable storm about to hit.

“How touching,” you heard a cold voice say from behind you. Slowly turning, the three of you turned to see the coven leader standing on the far side of the room. “Thought you could hide from me, little girl?”

Sam and Dean pulled their weapons, only to have them rip out of their hands, with a wave of his hand. You saw that one of Sam’s pocket knives fell from his pocket right next to you. Grabbing it, you kept it hidden. When Dean got up to face the leader, she found a sheet of paper on the floor. She snatched it. Thinking quickly, you started muttering spell work, cutting your arm with the knife, writing frantically in your own blood. You could hear Sam and Dean fighting with the man, toe to toe with magic. But they were too inexperienced. Finishing the spell, you used a touch of will to make sure the paper was dry.

You cried out as your hair was grabbed, your head pulled back forcefully. The coven leader was snarling, a bloody knife in his hand.

“Think you’re better than me, hmm?” he growled. “Wrong. I’m the most powerful witch alive.” He snatched the paper from your hand. “What is this?”

“Something just for you,” you hissed, feeling another cramp coming on. “So you can’t hurt anyone else ever again.”

“Nice try,” he laughed. “This is gibberish. It’s not any spell I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen it all.”

“Fuck you,” you growled. “You’re done.”

“And who do you think you are to tell me that?” he asked with a smirk.

You snapped your fingers and the spell glowed like fire. He tried to drop it, but it was too late…he couldn’t release it.

“I’m the Spell Weaver, bitch,” you told him as the magic overtook him.

 

*Sam*

 

He scrambled to his feet, grabbing Dean’s arm in the nick of time before he fell from the balcony and to the first floor. Once he was safe, they both ran for y/n. He felt relieved when he saw she was ok. She was shaken up and her arm was bleeding, but she was ok. The knife the coven leader was lying on the floor, but he was nowhere to be found.

“What happened?” he asked her.

She smiled. “I stripped his magic and I sent him on a one-way trip to the Cage. Let him have a little fun with Michael and Lucifer.”

“Our sexy bad-ass,” Dean said with a grin. “Seems like we might be out of a job, Sammy.”

 

*Y/N*

 

“The world’s always going to need the Winchesters to save it,” you replied, taking their hands.

They helped you to your feet and started back for your room. Your knees gave out as another contraction hit you hard. Dean held you up, Sam grabbing your legs so you didn’t hurt yourself. It didn’t last long…but it felt different.

“Guys…I think it’s showtime,” you panted.

Sam’s eyes went wide before taking you in his arms and running as fast as he could. Finding a delivery room, they called for assistance. Dr. Stevens came in just as they got you on the table.

“Definitely ready now,” the doctor said as nurses filed in, working fast.

Dean helped them get you in position, Sam sitting next to you, grabbing hold of both of your hands.

“Y/n, I need you to push when you feel you need to,” the doctor told you, Dean gripping your right knee tightly. “Don’t fight it.”

When you felt the first urge to push, it scared you with how intense it was, but you obeyed what your body wanted to do. You bore down hard, screaming as it felt you were tearing apart.

“You’re doing great,” the doctor told you as you stopped, taking a deep breath. “First one’s already crowning. Next push will be the hardest because of the shoulders. Come on now…push!”

Feeling the need again, you squeezed Sam’s hands so hard you knew you had to gave bent the bones as you bore down. As it eased off again, you felt as something gave way and left your body relatively easy. A loud, piercing wail rang out in the room a second later. It was the most beautiful sound you’d ever heard. Lifting your head, you looked down as the doctor held up your firstborn for you to see.

Time seemed to stop as you stared at the bloody newborn, wailing its displeasure at being put on display. Even for something so small, there they were; alive and well.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor exclaimed, fast with clamping and cutting the cord before quickly handing her off to a nurse and getting back into position. “First one’s always the hardest; four more to go now.”

You whimpered as you pushed again. Your legs shook as you took a breather for two seconds before pushing again. Dean helped you sit forward as you pushed a third time, screaming at the top of your lungs again. As they helped ease you back, you were rewarded with another wail, this one louder than the first.

“We got a boy here!” the doctor called out, quickly handing that one off as you started to push right after. “Slow down, y/n…take it easy.”

“You try taking it easy when you’re trying to push five people out of your body!” you screamed as you fell back against Sam, easing up.

“This one’s breech, y/n,” the doctor told you. “I need you to push again. Now.”

“I’m never letting either of you touch me again!” you yelled as you bore down again, shrieking when you felt the pop of the shoulders coming free.

“Another boy,” Dr. Stevens told you. “That’s three. Whoa!”

She was lightning fast handing off their second son, the nurse staying close to clamp and cut the cord with one arm, her other still in place. Your eyes went wide as you barely pushed and the doctor was holding up your fourth. She was grinning from ear to ear.

“And there’s your third son,” she told you, more nurses coming in to help, one coming and taking the baby to free up her arms. “One more to go. Should only take one more push.”

“No more,” you panted. “I’m done here.”

“Come on, sweetheart,” Sam whispered to you. “Just one more and you’re done.”

“Damn you, Winchester,” you snarled as you listened to your body and pushed.

Thankfully, the doctor was right; one push and the kit slid right out, wailing at the top of its lungs.

“And there’s your second little girl,” the doctor purred, finishing up, then taking her to be examined herself.

“We’re so proud of you, kitten,” Dean said to you, leaning up to kiss you again. “So brave for us.”

You let your eyes fall shut…for about two seconds. The urge to push came back.

“Dean…,” you gasped, your eyes popping wide as you gripped Sam’s hands again. “We’re not done.”

His eyes went wide and he quickly moved down to look between your legs.

“Doc!” he shouted, quickly getting into position as you couldn’t wait. You had to push NOW.

Two pushes and a string of choice curse words later, Dean held up another kit, wailing at the top of its lungs too.

“It’s…it’s another little girl,” he managed to say, unable to stop staring at the little surprise in his arms.

The doctor wheeled in an ultrasound machine and did a quick check. Then she helped Dean clamp and cut the cord.

“That’s it,” she sighed. They all winced as they heard something hit the floor, not bothering to look. “And that would be the afterbirth passing.”

She turned to Sam and Dean.

“Why don’t you two follow the nurse through there and help give your kits their first bath while I give y/n a check-up?” she asked them.

“Will you be ok, baby?” Dean asked.

You were out of it, the pain finally done with. You nodded.

“Go,” you told them. “I don’t want you to miss a thing if I can help it.”

They both smiled and followed the nurse. The room was eerily quiet as the doctor looked you over, giving you an injection and putting in stitches.

“You did amazing,” the doctor told you as another set of nurses came in to put you in a wheelchair. “And they are just perfect. A little small, but perfect.”

“Wish I would’ve known there was a little stowaway though,” you joked as they took you to another room for recovery.

You didn’t protest the nurses bathing you or redressing you. Your legs were jelly right now and you were desperate to be clean. As they eased you into the bed, your eyes grew so heavy, you couldn’t keep them open.

“Sleep now,” the doctor told you. “You earned it.”

You didn’t argue.


	21. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the newest additions to your family.

*David*

 

He sprawled out into one of the diner’s booths, panting heavily.

“Thank God that’s over,” he groaned, barely catching the ice pack tossed at him by Charlie as she sat on the other side.

“You and me both,” she sighed. “And it’s a good thing you got that call made to the local FBI office to help arrest the rest of the coven.”

“This is the craziest month of my life,” he said after several minutes of silence. “At least I know my brother wasn’t crazy.” He winced as he held the ice pack to the side of his head. “There are still nights I dream about that last call he made to me. I wish I would have listened to him then.”

“We all make mistakes,” Charlie said with a shrug. “Maybe now…after all this…you can start making up for them.”

“Not a bad idea,” he sighed easing back into a straighter sitting position. “Any word from the hospital yet?”

Charlie looked at her phone and smiled.

“Just got a text from Sam,” she answered. “Delivery was textbook. Everyone ok and resting. Got a surprise for all of you later.”

“Those two deserve a fucking medal after all this,” David said. “For everything.”

“You two doing ok?” Rick asked as he came in from the back.

“Just fine man,” he replied. “It’s all over. Just got word from Sam that the delivery was fine.”

“Good,” he sighed. “What time is it?”

David checked his watch. “10:30 pm. Fuck…feels like we started this fight a lifetime ago.”

“Hungry?” Rick asked.

“Starving,” him and Charlie replied.

“We second that,” he heard Greta, Eddie, Maria and a dozen others added as they walked or limped in. All of them fellow FBI agents.

“I’ll get to work,” Rick said with a nod. “And it’s all on the house!”

Everyone cheered for that as Maria went and started pouring drinks from the bottles of scotch and vodka Rick brought back out from his office.

“Now, would any of you kindly explain to the rest of us that was called into this circus what the hell we all just witnessed?” Bob Adams, Eddie and Maria’s boss, asked.  
David looked to Charlie, who shrugged and grinned. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re going to say we’re crazy,” he told the superior agent.

Bob took his drink and downed in one shot, sliding it back to the end of the table for the glass to get refilled. “I just watched two men in fucking robes try to immolate four agents and not only get stopped by the firecracker I’m sitting next to, but both suspects getting tossed around like rag dolls with nothing more than a gesture. Try me.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said with a shrug.

 

Hours later…

 

*Y/N*

 

You woke up to the see the sun rising, the curtains keeping the light soft. Sam was on your left, in a recliner, laid back and fast asleep. Looking to your right, Dean was curled on his side, facing you on a cot that had been brought in. It was quiet. So quiet you could hear their soft snores. It made you smile.

“How are you feeling?” you heard Cas ask. Looking towards the foot of your bed, there he was. Sitting on the left side, near your feet.

“Sore…achy,” you replied. “Oddly alone.”

He placed a hand on your calf and smiled. You sighed in relief as you felt his Grace reach out and heal you, feeling the stitches vanish. When he let go, you knew that he’d helped repair your body. You were still tired and a bit sore, though.

“After everything you’ve went through,” Cas told you. “You earned to be eased a little.” He gave you a grin that reached his eyes. “But I didn’t think you minded feeling some of the aftereffects of birth. You certainly earned the right after that delivery.” He moved up the bed and you welcomed his touch as he cupped the side of your face with his hand. “Your children…they are beautiful. And I thought you would feel better to know that Gabriel and I checked on them. They are perfectly healthy. They are small, but they are resilient.” He looked to Sam and Dean. “Just like a few people I know.”

“Thank you,” you sighed, turning to press your lips to his palm. “I’d love to see them. I didn’t…I didn’t really get to in the middle of that hurricane their birth was.”

“I’ll let the doctor know you’re awake,” he said to you as he stood up.

As he went out into the hall, Dean startled awake as the door clicked shut. He turned to you and he relaxed. Giving you a smile, he eased off the cot and onto your bed, pulling you close as he settled in. He kissed you softly.

“Castiel was just here,” you told him. “He told me he and Gabriel checked on our little ones. That they are perfect. Healthy.”

“Good,” Dean replied quietly, stroking your hair. “I’m glad he did that for you. I know that was one thing you were so scared for; that they wouldn’t be ok.”

“How is it possible to love someone that you’ve not really met?” you asked as tears came to your eyes. “I…I need them here with us. Please…”

“Shh,” he hushed, kissing your cheek before taking your lips again gently. “We’ll have them brought in in just a minute.”

“Morning, kitten,” you heard Sam whisper as he pushed you towards Dean, stretching out next to you. “How are you feeling?”

“Still tired,” you yawned. “Sore. But…I’m doing well. I just need the rest of our family with us.”

Sam and Dean helped you sit up in your bed when you heard a knock at the door. As the doctor walked in, you trembled slightly with anticipation.

“Good morning, y/n,” Dr. Stevens said with a smile. “I heard from a certain angel you were ready to meet the newest additions to your family?”

“Yes, please,” you all but whined, sitting forward, fisting the blanket stretched over your lap.

Your heart swelled with pride and love as nurses wheeled in six plastic cribs, lining them up on the left side of the room. Once they were locked in place, the first nurse came to you, bringing a bundle wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Instinct hit and you took hold with care, easing the little one into the crook of your arm, supporting her just like you’d read about.

Carefully, you tucked the edges of the blanket back as you got your first look at your firstborn; the number 1 written in black on the tiny hospital band around one tiny wrist. She looked just like you; blonde fur, spattered with red, black and white spots on her little shoulders and the sides of her neck. She even had them on her chubby cheeks.

“We’ll leave you all alone for a few minutes,” you heard the doctor say as she and the nurses left quietly.

“Hi,” you whispered as the baby stirred, easing in closer to your chest. “I love you so much already.”

Hearing shutter clicks and seeing brief flashes, it made you look up. Dean and Sam both had their phones out, taking pictures. You blushed, but went back to looking at your daughter, noticing she was blinking slowly. When she finally opened her eyes, you froze. They were identical to yours; a brilliant green. You stared at her for what felt like forever.

“Would one of you like to take her?” you asked quietly after a while. “I’d like to get up to see the rest our kits.”

Sam came forward, and took her into his arms easily, cooing at the little angel in his arms when she stirred from the movement. Dean offered his hand to you and you took it. He helped you to your feet and let you lean into him. It was slow going, your hips and legs protesting the movement. But the discomfort was forgotten as you got a good look at your other 5 children as they slept.

Your other two daughters were more human in appearance; both had fine hair on their heads already; one blonde, the other red. Their tiny cat ears matched their hair color, same with their tails. Your sons…looking at them side by side…you laughed softly. The first boy born, evident from the number 2 on his wrist band was like his sisters; skin, no fur except for his ears and tail; the color a deep, chocolate brown. The next boy had a very short coat of fur you realized as you reached out and stroked his cheek, feeling the softness; the color a cream color no doubt, matching his skin tone. He had freckles too; on his cheeks and what you could see of his chest under his blankets. His ears and tail were light colored, but darkened towards the end, like they’d been singed. Your last son…was fur from head to toe, like his oldest sister; jet black with light blonde stripes from what you could see.

“It’s like a printer running out of ink,” you chuckled. “They’re so amazing.”

“As are you,” Sam said, coming over and easing their first into her crib. “Best Christmas presents we’ve ever gotten.”

“Have we decided on any names yet?” you heard the doctor ask.

“I think we have a few,” you said with a smile. “I know these two are bound to have a couple. Mind having a seat, doc? And hand us a notepad?”

She smiled as she handed over a pad and pen. The three of you quietly wrote out names for both boys and girls together, crossing out definite no’s and circling the ones the three of you liked. Twenty minutes later, you turned to look at the doctor.

“Did you…did you do the paternity tests on them?” you asked. “I know we’ve discussed it at length and that no matter what, the three of us will be parents to all our kits. But knowing their paternity will help with signing the birth certificates…and help our decision on names.”

“I understand,” she said with a nod, setting the birth certificates aside, leaving a folder in her lap. “And I did have the tests run.” She opened the folder. “Your first-born daughter, your first-born son and the boy born next, your third…Sam is the father. Your last-born son and your other two daughters…Dean is the father.”

You smiled wide at that revelation.

“Our first-born,” you said, looking at your list. “Mary Ellen Winchester.”

Sam and Dean held you tight as you wrote a number 1 next to the name and lightly crossed it out. It was quiet while the doctor filled out the first certificate. It made this whole moment…sacred almost. Even the typical noises of a hospital seemed to have went silent here.

“You choose next Sam,” you whispered to him. “For our first-born son.”

“Our second, our first-born son,” he said loud enough for the doctor to hear as tears came to his eyes. “Jonathan Robert Winchester.”

You pulled away from him enough to kiss him as you both looked over the list for another name. As your fingers came to rest on one line, you looked up and smiled at him with a nod.

“Our third, our second-born son,” you said as you turned back to the doctor. “Lucas Adam Winchester.”

While the doctor finished the third certificate, you leaned into Dean, nuzzling his throat as you moved closer, letting him look at the list.

“Our fourth, our third-born son,” Dean said, smiling as he rested his forehead against yours. “Tobias Axel Winchester.”

“Our fifth, our second-born daughter,” you said without looking at the list. “Cassandra Gabrielle Winchester.”

Sam and Dean chuckled at that one.

“I don’t see that one on the list,” Dean said with a grin. “But I love it all the same. I think they’ll be honored.”

“And your last?” the doctor asked softly.

“That’s easy,” you said, putting down the list as you pulled your mates close. “Samantha Deanna Winchester.”

A strange silence seemed to settle over everything as the name left your lips and the doctor finished the last certificate. She handed them to the boys and they quickly signed. The doctor left with barely a sound. But it felt right. This whole moment…surrounded by her family, felt right.

 

A couple hours later…

 

“Easy, Lucas,” you murmured, gently rocking your son as he fussed after being fed. “Oh…I know, baby. I know.”

Eventually, he settled down against you, purring very softly. When he went back to sleep, Dean took him carefully and placed him back in his crib. After you’d finished with your little naming ceremony, for lack of a better word, all six of them got fussy, clearly hungry. You winced as you moved to get your gown re-buttoned, your nipples very tender from feeding four of the six; the other two bottle fed by Dean and Sam. It was uncomfortable…but you had loved every minute.

“Hold on,” Sam told you, pulling your gown back away from your breasts again.

He very gently rubbed a salve on the sore skin, soothing the ache and sting before he did up your gown.

“Thank you,” you sighed, easing back in the bed.

Hearing a knock at the door, Dean went to see who it was. Stepping back, he smiled.

“You up for some visitors?” he asked.

“Sure,” you replied, Sam helping you sit up a bit better.

You couldn’t help but smile as Charlie was the first in the door, coming to sit on your right. She was carrying a basket full of soft toys and clothes. Next was Jody; followed by Bobby, Autumn and Morgana. Before the door shut, though, you heard it come open again. Mark limped inside, using a crutch to help him get around. He was bandaged quite extensively, but was clearly too proud to use a wheelchair. They all had a seat…and then stared across the room.

“Guess you noticed our little stowaway, hmm?” you asked playfully. “Believe me, we were all shocked. Dean had to deliver our sixth, she was so unexpected.”

“Wow,” Jody breathed. “Three boys; three girls.”

“And the father is…?” Bobby asked playfully, which made Dean groan.

“1 girl,” Sam replied, “Our first-born and the boys that came right after her are mine. Our third son and our other two girls are Dean’s.”

“Pay up, son,” Bobby said with a grin, holding out his hand. “Bet was two girls were yours.”

“But we didn’t even know about the last one,” he whined. “Our bet’s a draw.”

“Sorry, Dean,” you laughed as Sam brought Mary to you when she started fussing. “But if he bet two girls were yours, you have to pay him.”

He grumbled under his breath as he gave Bobby a $50. You couldn’t help but laugh harder. When Mary started crying, you turned your attention to her, rocking her gently to calm her. Everyone moved closer to get a good look, Bobby and Jody going over to see the other children.

“She looks just like you,” Charlie said, reaching out and gently touching the little one’s face. The baby cooed happily. “What’s her name?”

“Mary Ellen,” you answered. “Named her after two strong women in the lives of my mates.”

“What about the rest of them?” Bobby asked, carefully picking up one of their kits.

“Dean…that the third or fourth crib?” you asked.

“Third,” he answered.

“You’d be holding Lucas Adam Winchester, Bobby. Starting with the far-left crib, you’ve got Jonathan Robert Winchester, then Tobias Axel Winchester. Our other two girls are Cassandra Gabrielle and Samantha Deanna.”

“They’re beautiful,” Mark said as he limped over. “Just…perfect.”

“So…now that the Spell Weaver prophecy has been completed,” Charlie said. “You feel any different?”

“No,” you said after thinking it over. “But I’ve got a feeling that’s going to change fairly soon.”

“You scared?” Jody asked.

“Not anymore,” you replied. “Whatever happens…I feel ready.”

Charlie pulled out her phone and started snapping photos when Mary Ellen yawned.

“She’s so cute,” she murmured.

At that point, now they all had their phones out and taking pictures.

“Anybody home?” you heard Eddie call as he opened the door.

“Come on in,” you said, grinning as him and the other FBI agents that stayed with you came in.

“Oh my god!” Greta exclaimed softly as she approached the cribs and taking Samantha into her arms. “They are so precious. Wait…there are…six.” The four of them looked at you in surprise, then laughed softly.

“You don’t mess around, huh?” Eddie asked with a big smile on his face. “They are precious.”

As you watched the four of them pull out their phones, you couldn’t help but smile. You eased up against Sam as he sat next to you, everyone quietly passing the kits around and taking pictures.

“Just say the word and we’ll send them out for us to be alone with our family,” he whispered, reaching over and gently taking hold of Mary’s tiny hand.

“I don’t mind,” you told him. “When we’re discharged…I want to go back to the bunker for a few days. Maybe until after Christmas. I figure since we took the time to decorate, we should have the chance to enjoy it. And we need to keep an ear out for our brand of weird. I think we’ll be seeing a lot more of it popping up soon.”

“Whatever you need from us,” Sam said, kissing your forehead. “You got it.”

“You know,” you sighed as Sam took Mary from you. “I always wanted a big family.”

“And now you have it,” he told you. “Get some rest. We’ll keep it down.”

“I love you guys,” you yawned, having a hard time keeping your eyes open.

“We all love you too, kitten,” he replied as you drifted off.


	22. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Awakening of all magic looming...you find that some changes need to be made beforehand. Surprises abound...
> 
> NOTE: There are mentions of abuse and rape for those who may be triggered. But none of it is present tense. This is your warning.

Christmas Day

 

*Y/N*

 

“Looks like this is the last gift,” you said, pulling the last gift out from under the tree. “From Mark. To me.”

You opened it, finding a copy of the first volume of the Stephania Strange series…along with an advance copy of the second.

“I forgot to send an advance copy of your first,” he said. “So I called my office and had them send this one along with the second, since it’s planning on being released on New Years Eve.”

“Pretty quick release schedule,” you said. “And as much as I didn’t really like drawing this cover…it still looks good.” You looked up at him. “I meant to ask before…how are sales on this series?”

“Surpassed projections by 150%,” he told you with a grin. “People love it. There are already talks of turning it into a movie.”

You blushed, you couldn’t help it.

“Think they’ll let me design the poster?” you asked.

“I think it can be negotiated,” he said with a grin.

“I have to say,” you sighed with a smile as you set the gift on the table sitting next to your chair. “This has been the best Christmas I’ve had in a long time.”

Hearing one of your kits fuss, you got to your feet slowly and went over to the bassinets. Jonathan was being grumpy this time.

“Hello to you, little one,” you purred, walking around the room with him.

All the children responded well to just being carried by one of their three parents or their many aunts and uncles, just moving with them. As soon as they were in motion, he calmed, cuddling close to your neck and sighing.

“I’m going to go finish getting dinner ready,” Jody said softly, smiling at you.

You nodded, pacing the room as soft Christmas music played from the TV, a loop of a fireplace burning on the screen. When you heard his breathing even out and felt his little body relax, you carefully made your circuit include the semi-circle of bassinets, easing him down into the empty one.

“Sweet dreams, precious one,” you whispered.

Turning on the baby monitor, you left the room, carrying its mate and switching it on. You found Dean and Sam in the room you shared, talking quietly. You knocked on the door jamb to get their attention.

“Am I interrupting anything?” you ask with a smile.

“Nah,” Dean said, pulling you close. “You ok?”

“Very,” you sighed, easing against him. “I need to talk to you both.”

“Come sit,” he said, pulling you to sit between them. You sat the baby monitor on the dresser before getting sandwiched between Dean and Sam. “All right…hit us.”

“You remember how Charlie asked if I felt any different since the ‘prophecy’ came to pass?” you asked them.

“Yes,” they answered in unison, taking hold of your hands.

“I’m starting to feel things…changing,” you told them, squeezing their hands lightly.

“How so?” Sam asked.

“Since the start of all this…I can feel the flow of magic through the earth…water…everything,” you said. “Now…I can feel it coming alive in people. It’s slow…but I’m worried. About the people that could be truly dangerous with something like this.”

“We can ask to speak with Greta’s superiors at the FBI,” Dean suggested. “They could help find a solution.”

“Good idea,” you told him. “We’ll need to somehow spread the word across the world.”

“We’ll help you,” they told you. “It’s going to be ok.”

“I hope so,” you sighed. “But I’ll work on a few things…just in case.”

You sat in silence with the two of them for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet. You nearly dozed when Sam and Dean both got up, waking you up. Before you could ask what was going on, they both got on their knees in front of you.

“We have something to tell you too,” Dean said with a smile. “Well…it’s more of a question really.”

“You’ve made our lives so much better since we met you,” Sam told you. “Given us so much more than we could’ve ever dreamed of.”

“We may have collared you,” Dean said, placing a black box in your hands. “But we want more. Our children carry our name. And now we want you to carry it as well.”

You opened the box. In it was a ring. Unlike a traditional band, it was like an infinity symbol, made of braided rose gold and white gold. Set along the sections that crossed, were small emeralds, nine total.

“Will you marry us?” they asked simply.

Tears came to your eyes…you couldn’t help it. You didn’t think you could be any more in love than you already were. Again…the Winchesters proved you wrong.

“Yes,” you told them, taking the ring and sliding it on your left ring finger. It fit perfectly, hugging your finger gently. “Have I told you that I love you today?”

“All the time,” they said together, pulling themselves back up onto the bed and kissing your cheeks. “But we never get tired of hearing it.”

Hearing a cry come across the baby monitor, you smiled and got to your feet. You pulled them along.

“Come…let’s go tend to our angels,” you said.

The three of you walked together, hand in hand.

 

*Garth*

 

He brushed his hair quickly, then threw on the grey button down he got from Jody for Christmas. And after a quick spritz of the cologne Sam had sent him, he was ready to call the angel Castiel to come get him for dinner. Thanks to hunts popping up since he went with on that shopping trip before Thanksgiving, he hadn’t had time to even call to find out how y/n was doing…hell, he’d been so tired, he’d slept through the calls they made to help them a few days ago when she was in labor. He checked the time…11:00 a.m.

“Good…Jody said dinner should be ready by 1:00,” he said to himself. “Means I’ll get time to meet the babies.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He’d always loved kids. As he grabbed his phone, he heard his trash cans get knocked over in the back. Frowning, he ran to the back door and threw it open. But before he could yell at whoever or whatever it was, he froze. An Animus female was sprawled across his back porch, the trash can went over when she must have lost her balance climbing the porch railing. She was a Feline, full coat of charcoal gray fur, pale silver hair cascading down her back nearly to her butt, tangled and dirty. She had several cuts and bruises he could see even through her fur.

Kneeling next to her, he took her head in his hands gently, making her look at him. She was pretty, but her face was very flushed. Fever, possibly. Her eyes opened slowly and looked at him with fear. They were a lovely shade of blue. She tried to pull away from him, but she was weak.

“Easy,” he told her softly. “It’s ok. You’re safe. I won’t hurt you.”

She seemed to struggle with that idea, but her body gave up fighting quickly, her posture relaxing, slumping to the boards. Getting his arms under her, he picked her up and took her inside. He settled her onto his couch for now, grabbing a throw pillow and placing it under her neck. After grabbing a spare blanket and tucking it around her, she eased further, pulling it tight to her. He sat next to her and made her look up at him.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice very soft, very lovely.

“What happened to you?” he asked gently, stroking her cheek.

“I was attacked by bikers when I was foraging for scraps from a diner not far from here,” she answered. “I…I woke up in an alley about four days ago. I don’t know how I got there…anything about my life from before that.” Tears fell and it broke his heart. “I don’t even know my name…or if I ever had one.”

“Shh…,” he whispered. “It’s ok. How’s about we come up with a name for you…until you remember yours?”

She nodded after thinking about it.

“Let’s see…,” he said, looking at her face, gently touching her face, her hair. She took comfort from it. “Hannah?”

“No,” she said, scrunching her nose up in distaste. It was a little cute really.

“Madison?”

She shook her head.

“Abigail?”

She looked him in the eyes and smiled softly.

“I like that one,” she sighed.

“Abigail it is,” he said with a smile. But then he frowned as he sat back from her. “I have to go to see some friends since it’s Christmas. But I don’t want to leave you here.”

Abigail looked at him, trembling as she reached out and took hold of his hand. He smiled and gently squeezed her hand back.

“Don’t worry,” he told her. “I’m going to call and let them know I’ll see them another time. You hungry?”

She nodded, then moaning in pain as her stomach growled.

“When’s the last time you ate?” he asked.

“Three days,” she whimpered.

He turned on the TV and found a Christmas movie, keeping the volume low.

“I’ll make you some soup for now,” he told her. “Get some rest.”

She nodded, easing back into the cushions of the couch as he headed for the kitchen, phone in hand and dialing Jody.

 

December 28th

 

*Y/N*

 

You paced as you waited for the conference to begin. The day after Christmas, you’d met with the FBI about your concerns. It didn’t take much to have them speaking with various politicians, going to the President and eventually, getting a conference set up to explain what was about to happen. Very soon.

“It’s ok, baby,” Dean told you, pulling you in for a hug. “Just be upfront about it. No need to overcomplicate things by trying to sugar coat it.”

“Ok,” you sighed as you noticed Eddie come around the corner. “Thank you, Dean.”

“It’s time,” he said, as he stood before the three of you. “You ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” you told him.

Sam and Dean held your hands, not moving from your side as you stepped in to the cavernous room. A young girl came up and attached a wireless microphone to the front of your shirt. You’d requested no podium…nothing on the stage. It was going to be hard enough to explain this with most of it being done as a stream online.

“We’re going to be right here waiting for you, sweetheart,” Sam said as they let go, gently nudging you forward.

Taking a deep breath, you stepped out onto the stage as the lights on the tops of the cameras present turned green.

“Good afternoon,” you said to the crowd of reporters, politicians and other important people. “My name is Y/n Y/L/N, soon to be Y/N Winchester. I know that all over the world…strange things have been happening. Impossible things. I’m here to tell you that they are real. Monsters are all too real. Name it, it really exists. Magic too. Seven months ago, I found out that I’m what’s called a Spell Weaver; someone that can create magic.”

The crowd laughed, went into an uproar. Someone in the front stood.

“Can you prove it?” he asked, stepping up onto the stage.

“How would like me to prove it that not only will everyone here believe, but would convince those watching around the world?” you asked him.

“Why don’t you just change me into a rabbit?” he scoffed.

“Ok,” you said with a shrug.

Waving your hand and reciting a simple incantation from one of your first books, you heard gasps and screams as they watched this fairly portly man slowly change into a rabbit. A big, brown fluffy bunny. You couldn’t help but laugh a little as you snapped your fingers and the spell reversed itself.

“Holy shit!” he gasped, scrambling back to his seat. “It’s the real deal.”

“Now that I have your attention…I’ll continue. At the time I learned of what I am, I found out there was a prophecy from God himself.” You gestured to Sam and Dean to join you. Once they were with you, you resumed. “It stated that if the Apocalypse was stopped, which thanks to these two…it never happened. And that if the Apocalypse didn’t come to pass, then I would come into power and through creating life from love, magic would be given as a gift to humanity, with me to guide the world into peace and prosperity.” You smiled as you took their hands. “My wonderful mates here had gotten me pregnant just before all this happened. And thanks to them and close family and friends…I delivered six beautiful children on December 21st. Because that life was created from our love…the seals on magic that have left that power lay dormant in mankind and Animus kind is waking up.” You frowned. “My biggest concern is for those in prisons and institutions…that once this power wakes up, they could cause a lot of problems.”

“But if you’re so powerful,” a reporter said as they stood up. “Couldn’t you just lock it all up again?”

“I could,” you replied. “But I’m not going to. Over the last several months…my powers have grown and changed over time. There have been times it’s scared me. Most of the time…I’ve never felt more right. And I don’t want to take that from the world again. But I did come up with a solution.” Snapping your fingers, a scroll appeared in your hand. “I’ve created spells to be cast on all prisons and institutions. These spells will block all magic from being used in and on the grounds for up to a mile around the focal point, so they’d have to be cast at the center or as close to center of the buildings as possible. I also have another spell to cast on each inmate or patient to keep their powers dormant, just in case of transport or escape. And these spells will have no way of being undone unless I allow it. For those that get paroled, they will have severe limitations on their magic and for those completely released, they will have all restrictions removed.”

You stepped back and let Sam and Dean step forward.

“My mates, Sam and Dean Winchester, are going to be the start of a whole new task force of law enforcement; a Hunter division. This division will police the use of magic and bring those who abuse it or to cause harm intentionally to others to justice. They will also take cases of supernatural creatures and taking care of them if needed, as they have been doing all their lives. They are willing to train those wanting to become part of this division and will help start training programs for law enforcement around the world.”

“And how do we know you aren’t going to enslave the world to your whim?” someone else from the crowd asked.

“Honestly, I could have done that about three weeks after my powers awakened,” you answered. “But that’s never crossed my mind. The only thing I’m concerned about other than making sure World War 3 doesn’t happen as soon as the seals on magic die out…is going home and being with my beautiful children.”

The reporter sat down again. Another stood up.

“When is this Awakening going to happen?” she asked.

“With what I’ve been feeling…it’s going to happen at the start of the New Year,” you answered.

“What about the public when this happens?” the first reporter asked. “What precautions are going to be taken in that regard?”

“I’ve come up with something…it shouldn’t be too complicated. I’ve created and cast a ritual just yesterday. As the Awakening occurs around the world…it will separate a sliver of the soul and shape it into a familiar for that person. This familiar will have a lot of that person’s personality, yet be an individual itself. Everyone will have a psychic link to their familiar and communicate telepathically, so the familiar will know the intent for magic being cast. They will have a base desire to protect and preserve life and to keep the peace. The spell dictates that the familiar will be required to cast or use any magic at first, that they have to agree to it. This should prevent accidents at first. As time goes on, and people become responsible or more adept with magic, the familiar will essentially give a blanket agreement to magic used and will only step in in extreme circumstances.”

“What will these familiars look like?”

“They will vary, taking the form of an animal or creature, most likely a favorite of that person or something they connect with on a spiritual level. They’ll range in size from as small as an insect or as large as the biggest dog or horse.”

This went on for over an hour, going over the ideas for other concerns. You answered their questions like Dean had advised and they accepted the answers. When it was over, the three of you called Gabriel and he took you home.

 

Over the next few days, Sam and Dean sat down with the FBI and several books from the bunker and their dad’s journal. They made copies of everything relevant…put together field guides of the most common creatures they’ve run into in the country, the signs to look for, how to deal with them. They made calls to Hunters everywhere, reaching out to the far reaches to get information, putting together material to send out.

Eddie, David, Greta and Maria were set to be in the first class they were going to teach at Quantico for their Hunter division. They took a crash course and not only had the highest scores on the FBI entrance exam in the history of the FBI, but beat the records on the shooting ranges and environment reaction tests. You’d never been more proud as they were sworn into the FBI; Special Agents of the Hunter unit.

You were shocked that the world had taken the news well of what was going to be happening on New Years. Of course, the extreme religious sects and churches were out en masse, preaching this was the end of days, that God had forsaken them. Most people ignored them, just going about their lives.

 

New Year’s Eve

 

“Thank you for coming early,” you told Mark as you let him in the house. “I know this isn’t going to be the big, glamourous parties you’re used to, but I figured you might want to be around family for a change.”

“No place I’d rather be,” he told you with a smile. “I’m grateful that you consider me family. This time of the year is always the hardest for me.”

“Not anymore,” you told him with a big grin on your face. “I have some people here for you to meet.”

You led him into the living room and you knew when he recognized who was sitting there, waiting for him. Standing there, you looked at him in profile. Shock froze him from head to toe. Then came the tears.

“Dear God,” he breathed. “Charlotte? Emily?”

Both young women nodded as they flung themselves at him, holding onto him tight. He held them back just as tight, like they’d be torn from him again.

“1500 years,” he whispered to them. “Not once in the last 1500 years did I stop trying to bring you both home.”

“We’ve missed you, Daddy,” they wept. “We were so lonely. All we could think about was coming home to you.”

“You’re home now,” he said, kissing the tops of their heads. “That’s all that matters.”

He looked over at you, smiling warmly.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome,” you told him, heading for the kitchen. “Now…you three can come help me with food.”

 

*Garth*

 

“You don’t have to come with me to this party,” he said to Abigail as she finished braiding her long hair. “We could stay home, watch a movie.”

“I’ve heard the way you talk about these friends of yours,” she replied, standing and brushing wrinkles from her dress. “I’d like to meet them.” She blushed. “Especially if they are as kind and patient as you.”

He nodded, giving her a smile as she gave him a hug.

“Ready?” Gabriel asked from the bedroom door.

“Yep,” he told the angel, taking hold of Abigail’s hand.

She had been a little freaked when he’d told her about what he does, the friends he has. But after they watched y/n address the world about what was going to happen on New Years, she’d taken the news in stride. Within seconds, they were on the front lawn of y/n’s house. Abigail weaved a bit, but he gently took hold of her arm to steady her.

“Flying can be disorienting,” he told her, easing her against his side.

He smiled when she placed her arm around his waist. He walked her up to the door and knocked. Y/n answered the door, dressed in a blue dress that hugged her curves, but still modest.

“Garth!” she said excitedly, giving him a hug. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen you.” She then turned to Abigail and gave her a hug.

“Who’s this?” she asked as she let them inside.

“This is Abigail,” he said. “Abbi, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Abigail. Remember when I called to cancel coming to Christmas? It’s because she ended up in my backyard that day, hurt and sick. She’s been staying with me since.”

“That’s right,” she said, snapping her fingers. “No memory, right?”

Abbi nodded. “Though…I feel like we’ve met before.”

“I’d think I would remember someone like you,” y/n replied with a shrug. “But it’s possible.”

Garth grew concerned when Abigail winced, putting her fingertips to her temple.

“Headache?” he asked, leading her to a chair in the kitchen.

“Yeah,” she answered. “Feels like a bad one.”

“I’ll get you something to drink,” he told her. “Just stay here.”

 

*Abigail*

 

She sat quietly, rubbing her temples. While she waited for Garth to come back, it got worse. She whimpered quietly as she got flashes in her mind. Her laughing, the sound…dark, nasty as she watched a man beat on a young Animus boy, the kid begging for mercy. She felt sick as the memory of her knelt down next to the child and stabbed the kid through the hand.

Another flash came…this one of Y/n. Oh god…she heard in her own voice that she’d found a male Animus that was going to take her…mate her. She ran for a bathroom and began to retch into the toilet as what had to be memories kept playing. The hatred she felt for Animus, what she was…it didn’t make sense until the last few memories came to her. Of her as young child…a young, human child playing with Animus children, just being happy.

Then came her father, dragging her away from them. Then came the beatings…the molestation. She felt…dirty…wrong now. All that hate…she didn’t want to feel it anymore. The name Lucy left her lips on a moan as the memories flooded her mind.

“That’s my name,” she sobbed. “Oh god…that’s my name. I don’t want to be her again. Never again.”

“Abbi?” she heard Garth say through the shut door. “It’s Garth. Are you ok? Are you not feeling well?”

She said nothing, all but cowering next to the toilet as he opened the door. Seeing the worry on his face, she felt she didn’t deserve it. Not after what she’d done.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, kneeling next to you.

“I…my memories came back,” she whispered to him.

“That couldn’t have been fun,” he sighed, pulling her in against his body.

She pulled away from him, tears in her eyes.

“Don’t…don’t touch me,” she said, choked up. “I don’t deserve the comfort.”

“Why would you say that?” he asked, confused.

You looked up at him, unable to stop the tears.

“My real name is Lucy,” you answered.

He froze, shock looking at her. “But…you’re not…”

“Thank y/n for this,” she sighed. “She made me like this…took my memory. Guess it came back after meeting her.” She put her arms around herself. “You know what I’ve done. The horrible, awful things I’ve done to her. All because my father couldn’t stand me just being around Animus.” She put her back against the side of the bathtub, drawing her knees up to her chest. “That…that monster of a father I had…I can see him dragging me from my friends…beating me until I couldn’t stand because no child of his would ever so much as look at an Animus in a friendly way. That they were animals that wanted nothing more than to take pretty girls and make them whores for their use.” She couldn’t stop the tears now as the memory played again. “And that if I wanted to be a whore…than I could do it for him.”

“Excuse me?” Garth asked, his voice dark.

Now she shook from fear of what he could do to her. Yet…she couldn’t bring herself to stop talking.

“My father…he raped me from the time I was 8 until I ran away at 14,” she sobbed, unable to look at him. “I trusted no one. Not even people I called friends. I was alone, having to take care of myself. When I ran into any Animus…all I felt was hate. To me…it was their fault my father stopped loving me and started hating me…using me. It was their fault I was homeless and alone. All I wanted was revenge…let them feel what I had to endure.” Her headache was getting worse…but she couldn’t stop now. “I…I don’t want to feel this way anymore. After not knowing who I really was…living just these few days with you…I’ve never felt more cared for…more safe in my life. Something in me has been telling me that I’ve never had what I have with you. It’s nice.”

She got to her feet, and turned on the faucet, not looking at Garth. She wiped her face clean, then rinsed her mouth with the mouthwash she found on the shelf just above the sink.

“I thank you for your kindness and your hospitality, Garth,” she said, again not looking at him. “I’m…just going to leave. I won’t darken your doorstep or hers anymore.”

She yelped in surprise when he pressed his hand against the door, keeping it shut.

“I need you to look at me,” he said. “Please.”

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him…to see the disgust and hate on his face. But she didn’t fight him when he gently grasped her chin and tilted her head up and back, making her look at him. He wasn’t mad…far from it. He was crying too.

“You’re not going anywhere but home with me,” he said. “Do you understand me?”

“But…why? All I’ve done is cause pain…I nearly had your friend raped because I was too weak to deal with what was done to me,” she said.

“That’s not who you are anymore,” he answered. “I’ve seen who you are. You care about people. You enjoy romance novels and Star Trek re runs. You hate tomatoes, but love ketchup on nearly everything.” He moved in closer, holding her close. “And I believe what you’ve said about letting go of the hate…the horror of what Lucy’s past was.”

“My past,” she sighed. “Is always going to haunt me.”

“No,” he growled, his hands framing her face as he looked at her again. “You are not Lucy anymore. I can see that. You’re Abigail now. My Abigail…”

When his lips pressed against hers, she went loose at the knees, putting her arms around his neck. She let him take control, kissing back as his tongue slipped in her mouth. When he pulled back, she whined softly. He smiled a little and pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her again, softly.

“I know it’s totally crazy,” he said with a smile. “I know we haven’t known each other that long…but I’m falling in love with you.” He threaded his fingers with hers. “And I’m not going to lose you to this.”

She whimpered when the headache started getting worse. He led her out of the bathroom and into a nearby guest room. Helping her out of her shoes, he laid her in the bed.

“Try to rest,” he said softly. “I need to go talk to my friends. And I will take care of this. I love you.”

She smiled a little. “I…I love you too.”

 

*Y/N*

 

“We need to talk,” Garth said as he walked up to you as you passed Mary Ellen to Charlie. “Now. In private.”

You tensed when you heard the harsh tone in his voice. He wasn’t happy and it worried you, Garth was never like this.

“Sure,” you replied. “Charlie? You mind keeping an eye on the kits?”

“Not a problem,” she answered, sitting with the baby in her arms, next to Maria.

You led Garth upstairs and into your studio, shutting the door.

“What’s going on?” you asked, nervous when he pegged you with a hard look.

“You know who Abigail really is, don’t you?” he asked, his tone harsh.

“I do,” you answered. “I took her memories and turned her into an Animus. Give her a fresh start, but laced with nightmares of the things she’d done, her memories coming through every so often from triggers. Eventually, she’ll know who she really was…and hopefully, be a better person.”

“She already does,” he snarled. “She is in one of the downstairs guest rooms, in pain from the memories.”

“Damn,” you said. “I thought I’d done better than that.”

“I found her in a bathroom, throwing up at the sheer horror of what she’d done to you,” he said, his voice cracking. “She told me about how she became that way. Her father…her own father beat and raped her for just trying to be friends with Animus kids when she was 8. She felt that Animus had to pay for what she was put through, all because of her father’s shortcomings, not hers.” Tears came to his eyes. “She doesn’t want to be that person anymore. She’s happy with who she is now, who she’s becoming…She’s happy with me. But the memories…they will tear her apart. And who knows who she’ll be after that.”

“Garth…,” you said, your heart breaking. “I’m so sorry. So sorry for putting her through this. I…I can change her back.”

“No,” he snapped. “She’s happy the way she is now. Just…please, take the memories away. Don’t make her suffer through that horror show anymore. She’s…she’s suffered enough.”

“You love her, don’t you?” you asked, as he sat on chair, running his hands through his hair.

He nodded, looking up at you. “I will do anything you want. Just…take this pain from her. Kill who she was so she can be free to be who she is now.”

“Take me to her,” you told him quietly.

Garth got to his feet and taking your hand, led you downstairs and into the guest room just past the bathroom. You felt horrible as you saw Lucy…Abigail, writhing and holding her head. She was whimpering pitifully.

“Please daddy…,” she whined. “No more. I didn’t mean anything by it. We…we were just playing. I’ll be your good girl. No…”

Abbi sat up quickly as you sat next to her on the bed. You could tell she was in a lot of pain and now…terrified that you were sitting there beside her.

“I’m sorry for what I did,” she cried. “I hate what I did to you. Please…this…this hurts…”

“I know you’re sorry,” you told her softly, gently holding the back of her neck as you placed a hand on her forehead. “I am…I am so sorry for making you relive all this. It’s my fault you’re in pain and I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to give you a second chance at life. A better life.”

“You did,” Abbi whispered, tears falling as Garth came over and took hold of her hand. “I found that, thanks to you. Please…let me have this, don’t take it away.”

“I don’t plan to,” you said with a smile. “Take a deep breath and relax.”

It took a minute, but she relaxed, Garth moving to hold her. You carefully reached into her mind, looking for everything from her past. Tears came to your eyes as you saw what she went through, felt what she felt. Once you had everything…every last horror she’d went through…everything she’d ever done to her, you held onto them hard.

“I forgive you,” you told her before you removed and destroyed everything of what she was…who she used to be.

Abigail relaxed into Garth, the tension in her gone now. She turned in his hold, putting her arms around his shoulders.

“Garth?” she asked softly, opening her eyes.

“Yeah, Abbi?” he asked back, pulling her hair from her face.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. “I was getting a headache before we came and I should’ve stayed home. I’m sorry for ruining the evening.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, sweetheart,” he assured her. “I swear. What brought it on?”

“I was nervous about tonight and I guess I didn’t really eat,” she answered.

“So…no memories coming back to you?” he asked.

“No,” she said, frowning in confusion. “Nothing.” She smiled a little and blushed lightly. “I honestly don’t care if I ever remember anything. Because I have you.”

“You’ll always have me,” he said with a smile, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

You got up and went to leave.

“Y/N?” Garth asked softly.

“Yeah?” you turned and asked back, opening the door.

“Thank you,” he said, Abigail sitting across his lap on the bed as she nuzzled his neck.

“Any time,” you told him as you headed back out to the party.

 

January 2nd

 

*Y/N*

 

“Ready for your first day on the job?” you asked as you set out breakfast for Sam and Dean.

Both were dressed in their new…official G-Man suits, their suit jackets on the backs of their chairs.

“As ready as we can be,” Sam answered with a smile. “Never thought I’d own an FBI badge with my actual name on it.”

“You’re telling me,” Dean said with a laugh. “I’m going to miss using a new name on every case.”

“Change is good though,” you told them. “Have your familiars shown up yet?”

“Not yet,” Dean said. “But you did tell us it’ll take time.”

“True,” you chuckled. “I made your lunches and packed them. They’re in the fridge.”

“You going to be ok with the kids?” Sam asked. “One of us could take leave you know.”

“Relax,” you told them. “Besides, Garth and Abbi are still here. They offered to stay and help out.”

Breakfast was quick, them not wanting to be late on their first day.

“You guys know the correct incantation for transport, right?” you asked, giving them both a kiss.

“We memorized all through the weekend,” Sam said. “You just take it easy and take some time to plan the wedding, hmm?’

“Sure thing,” you told them.

They both froze and stared at you.

“What?” you asked.

That’s when you felt the weight on your shoulders. Looking to your right, you came face to face with a green and gold dragon perched on your shoulder. Its gold eyes staring you down. You grinned.

“And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?” you asked it.

“I’m Jakira,” it replied in a female voice. “Pleased to finally meet you.”

“Same here,” you answered as it walked around the back of your neck and settled across your shoulders.

You laughed when Sam and Dean jumped as their own familiars appeared. Sam’s rubbed against his leg. It was a wolf, its fur a coat of flames, blues and whites constantly flowing. Sparks flew from its wagging tail, sitting at his feet.

“Blaze is the name,” the wolf drawled. “Magic’s my game.”

“You sure you’re not Dean’s?” he asked, groaning at the bad line.

“Nope,” it said. “All yours, giant.”

Dean’s…you were intrigued by Dean’s. It was a cat…it’s fur a brilliant red, a long whip like tail that crackled with electricity from the sound. It was perched on his shoulder, its tail wrapped tightly around his throat. He yanked at the tail around his neck, getting it to loosen.

“Easy with that thing, alright?” he growled. “Nearly choked me.”

“Hi Dean!” it chirped, female if going by the voice. “It’s great to meet you! We’re going to be so awesome together! I’m Cheri!”

“It’s like a mini-Charlie,” Sam joked, making you laugh.

“Charlie?! Is she here?” Cheri asked excitedly. “I want to meet her!”

“No, she isn’t here,” you answered the familiar. “But I trust you’ll behave and keep Dean safe while you work, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the familiar purred, rubbing herself against Dean’s head. “I’ll make sure he comes home every night. Even if I have to drag him by my tail.”

“I’d like to see you…,” Dean started to say when her tail went tight again and she jumped to the floor.

It put Dean flat on his back and she started dragging him towards the door.

“Let’s go serve justice to wrongdoers everywhere!” Cheri shouted as the door opened for her and she dragged him away.

You and Sam looked at each other and laughed at the spectacle, watching Dean wrestle with this tiny familiar and fail as she dragged him across the yard.

“No matter what changes,” you sighed, handing Sam their lunches and Dean’s jacket. “Some things just stay the same.”

He just shrugged and nodded, giving you another kiss before him and Blaze followed Dean and Cheri to head off to work.


	23. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life happens...

It’s been one year since the Awakening and while there were things left to work on…life had greatly improved around the world. With everyone on even ground with magic, a lot of weapons manufacturing stopped for the biggest, nastiest of weapons. Peace talks were at the center of all the world news broadcasts. Due to full scale revolution by the people, all dictators have been overthrown and democracies were being implemented. More people were sharing what they have or helping others with their newfound power. World hunger and famine were no more, with many utilizing affinities for different elements in their magic to grow food where it wouldn’t grow before. Homelessness was becoming far less common.

You married Sam and Dean on the Summer Solstice; about six months ago. It wasn’t a very large wedding, but it was perfect for them all the same. Not to mention they had a hell of a honeymoon; a whole week in Hawaii.

 

*Dean*

 

He quietly cocked his gun, standing with his back flat to the wall.

 **“What do we have, Cheri?”** he asked through their telepathic bond.

 **“Four vampires,”** she replied, deadly serious as she was camouflaged, scouting the room. **“They have four children in a cage on the back wall. Looks like they are getting ready to auction them…be careful… they have two werewolf guards at the front of the room, just around the corner from you.”**

**“I’ve got to remember to thank y/n when we get home for creatures not getting familiars. Got it, Cheri. You know the drill; keep the children safe. Blaze will run interference. On three.”**

He signaled to the rest of the team what Cheri just told him. They all nodded in acknowledgement. He held up three fingers, then two. After waiting a moment, he went to 1 and then clenched his fist. Blaze ran in, nothing more than a streak of flame. With the speed he was running, he threw off a smokescreen to fill the room. Once they had ample cover, they moved in quickly. Seeing a large shadow coming at him, Dean levelled his gun and fired. He heard the body hit the floor as he made his way towards the back, following Cheri’s energy to the kids.

“Behind you, Dean!” Sam barked. “Get down!”

He went flat to the floor, hearing a hiss, then a squelch, followed by a thump. Looking to his left, he saw the head of one of the vamps next to him. Getting to his feet, Dean kept moving towards the cell.

“Hey there, guys,” he said with a smile, flipping his badge open quickly. “We’re here to get you guys home.”

Grabbing his walkie, Dean pressed the talk button.

“Status, now,” he panted, putting his back to the bars and keeping his gun trained out to the rest of the room.

“Got the boss vamp and his second incapacitated with Dead Man’s Blood,” David replied. “Eddie’s cuffing them and getting them ready for transport.”

“One wolf dead,” Sam grunted. “Got the other with the tranquilizer gun. Got him hogtied. The other two vamps beheaded.”

“Any injuries?” Dean asked as he re-holstered his gun.

“Eddie’s wrist is fucked,” Greta answered. “I think I’ve got a busted rib, but everybody else is good.”

“Great job guys,” he said with a grin. “Get those clowns shipped to HQ. I’ve got the kids, getting them out of the cell now.”

“Dean, wait!” Cheri shouted as he moved towards the cell door. “Look at the door!”

“Damn,” he cursed as he saw the trip wires on the door, leading to a hell of a pack of C4 under a nearby table. “New plan…Cheri, you’re going to get in there and create a portal to HQ to get the kids out.”

“Another problem, Dean,” Cheri gasped before she set a paw into the cell. “I can feel an arcane trip wire…that bomb will go off if a spell is used in here.”

“How long to disarm this thing?” Dean asked her, looking over the bomb carefully.

“Not enough time,” Sam said as he came in and looked at it. “Shit…this thing could blow if we breathe on it wrong.”

“What about y/n?” he asked. “Couldn’t she help us with this?”

“We’ve not tried it,” Sam replied. “But there’s no telling how long it could take.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Dean sighed after a few minutes. “None of you are going to like it.”

“What is it?” the others asked as they came in.

“Blaze and Cheri…they will let me channel through them to redirect the blast of the bomb away from all of us while using a shield rune to keep the heat of the blast from incinerating me. At the same time we do that, Sam opens the door to HQ for you and the kids.”

“You’re right,” David said. “I don’t like that.”

“I only suggest I do it because of mine and Cheri’s affinity for fire magic,” he replied. “We have a far easier time dealing with anything involving fire than you guys do.”

“Use my familiar too,” Eddie said, calling out for Sapphire, his blue dragon familiar. She was the size of a horse and he tended to have her stay behind given she was too big for most cases. She could make herself smaller, but it takes a lot of energy to stay that way. “In fact, be ready for your plan, but let her freeze the bomb as they cast the portal spell. It should delay it getting set off long enough for you to come through without having to hold the blast that long.”

“Alright,” he replied. “In position.”

It was the work a minute to get into position.

“Now!” he called out.

Sapphire took a great breath and let it back out in a rush of subzero wind, ice forming on the bomb quickly. He saw the arcane wires start to glow as Sam cast the transport spell, a portal opening in the floor of the cage and to his right. As soon as the spark for the explosion of the bomb lit, Dean was quick; using a couple different deflection spells that forced the blast away. The heat was intense, but he remained focused.

“We’re through!” Sam cried out. “Come on!”

“On three, Cheri!” he called out over the roar of the blast. “One! Two!”

“Watch out!” Cheri cried as she pulled back from him and shielded him and Blaze.

A secondary explosion went off in front of and to the left of them. It propelled them through the portal Sam left open, the flames cut off with the portal snapping shut as they landed with a dull thud in the common port area of FBI HQ. He groaned as his head cracked against the marble floor. He could tell he’d gotten burned, just not sure on how badly.

“Dean!” Sam cried, coming over to him. “Jesus...”

“Kids ok?” he managed to croak, his throat as dry as a desert.

“Yeah, they’re ok,” Sam answered.

“Call a medic!” Greta called out. “And a familiar healer! Agents down!”

He passed out as the medics rushed in.

 

*Y/N*

 

“They’re getting so big!” Jody said as she picked up Toby from the playpen she’d placed him in with Mary and Johnny.

The other three were down for a nap.

“Tell me about it,” you sighed, fiddling with your wedding band. “They’re like their fathers; they are always hungry.”

“But with how filled out Sam and Dean are,” she chuckled. “They’ll more than grow into it. You’re going to have heartbreakers when they grow up.”

“I’m aware I’m going to have my hands full,” you said with a grin as Johnny raised his arms, wanting to be picked up. “Hi there, sweetie. Can you say mommy?”

“They’re trying to talk?” Jody asked. “Already?”

“I can tell they’re close,” you answered. “I just hope at least one of them waits for when their fathers are around to hear it.”

Jody frowned. “Dean and Sam have been on that case for a week now. Hopefully, they’ll be done soon.”

You shuffled Johnny to your other hip as you grabbed your phone from the table next to you.

“Look, Jon,” you said gently, showing him the screen. “It’s Daddy calling.”

The boy laughed and clapped, reaching for the phone.

“Hi Sam,” you said with a chuckle as you answered. “How’s work?”

“We finished with the case,” he answered. “But…Dean got hurt.”

“What happened?” you asked, handing Jonathan to Jody.

“Our case…it involved a vamp feeding trafficking ring,” he replied. “We found the head of it and we got him arrested. The four kids they’d kidnapped were all high profile and their parents have a lot of connections. The damn cage they were in was rigged to blow if we opened it…we couldn’t cast anything without tripping it. Dean was on shielding to redirect the blast. It worked…but there was a second bomb that we didn’t see. Cheri managed to take the brunt of it and got injured badly, but Dean still got hit with it and he’s currently in surgery in the burn unit.”

“Oh god,” you whispered. “Text me to let me know when he’s out of surgery. I’m going to be there with you both.”

“Ok,” he told her. “Love you, kitten.”

“I love you too,” you answered before hanging up the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Jody asked, no doubt seeing the look on your face.

“Dean’s been injured,” you replied, unable to stop the tears that were coming. “There was an explosion…him and Cheri…are in surgery right now. I’m going out there once Sam tells me they’re out.”

“Forget that,” Jody told her.

Jody pulled her phone out and made a call. Five minutes later, Garth and Abbi came out to the backyard from the house. Charlie was with them. Cas followed not far behind.

“I’m going with y/n to DC,” Jody told them as they came up. “You guys stay here with the kids. Dean’s been hurt. He’s in surgery, but that’s all we know.”

“Go be with your husbands,” Charlie said, giving you a pat on the back as Cas and Jody took hold of your hands.

“Thanks, you guys,” you said with a smile as Cas got you both to the hospital.

Once there, Jody asked for Dean Winchester. A nurse came around and took them to the Burn Unit. Sam was there, in the waiting room, Blaze pacing the room.

“I thought you were going to wait,” Sam said as you went to him and hugged him tight.

“She needed to be here now,” Jody replied. “Don’t worry; I got Garth, Abbi and Charlie on babysitting for now. Cas went back to help them out.”

Sam pulled you over to a couch in the waiting area and sat down, pulling you into his lap.

“Damn his show boating,” you wept, unable to stop as you fisted his shirt. “I thought he was past this.”

“It wasn’t that,” Sam answered. “Trust me on that. He listened to other options first. The bomb we were looking at…was crude at best in its wiring. It could’ve went off at any point while we were trying to figure out how to handle it. And even I’ll admit…he is the most adept with any magic dealing with fire or dealing with fire with magic, like he did. He even agreed to Eddie’s familiar help to minimize damage and maximize our chances of getting everyone out alive.” He kissed your cheek, holding you close. “I keep going over it over and over in my head…there was no other way.”

You felt bad for the outburst, but it wasn’t unfounded. Dean always seemed to be cocky about his job, coming off as a bit of a jerk. He took unnecessary risks, especially now that he was leading a team. It took a few cases before he lost that and started relying on others to have his back. It was a relief to not have to keep visiting him in the hospital every week from something stupid. Fractures. Deep cuts. One broken arm. It hurt that he wasn’t watching out for himself. And you told him so every time. It had been right after you’d gotten married that he was more careful. You and Sam sat like that for hours. As you hung up from a quick check with Charlie, a doctor finally came in, taking his surgical mask off and tossing it. You reached the doctor first, Sam right behind you.

“Sam and Y/N Winchester?” he asked.

You both nodded, your throat feeling too tight for you to speak.

“Surgery went well,” the doctor told the both of you. “Dean’s very lucky. His familiar took a huge hit, but she threw up enough shielding that it protected him from losing any more skin or muscle. He’s got first, second and third degree burns from his right wrist all the way up to the side of his throat, some nasty burns over his ribs on that side. He has a minor burn and friction rash across his upper back, and another second degree on the left side of his lower back. We had to remove the skin and some muscle. We applied skin patches on all the affected flesh using a new technique; using some new incantations and newer processes for growing skin. He’s still going to have scars on his arm and his side, but his recovery time is going to be a lot faster and he won’t be nearly in as much pain.”

“What about Cheri?” Sam asked.

“All her fur was burnt off,” the doctor replied, checking the chart in his hand. “But it will grow back. She’ll have scars mirroring Dean’s because of their link, but she’s going to make a full recovery. Make sure that she isn’t channeling any magic other than minor spell work for at least the next 8 weeks.”

“Absolutely,” you nodded. “Can we see them?”

“This way,” the doctor answered, nodding.

He led you down a few halls, turning to the right and into a room by an emergency exit. You choked up when you saw Dean. His right arm and shoulder were wrapped in bright white gauze. There were small bandages on his chin and left cheek. You noticed the bandages wrapped around his waist, up to the top of his ribs. A smaller bed sat at his right for Cheri. She was loosely wrapped from head to tail in gauze. As you sat on the left side of Dean’s bed, he woke up. He smiled.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said, grimacing when he tried to sit up more. “How are you?”

“Relieved,” you sighed, taking hold of his uninjured hand. “Relieved that you’re going to be ok.”

Dean frowned and looked away from you. You knew from that he was feeling guilty…ashamed. You very gently leaned in and placed your hand on his right cheek. Very gently, you pulled, making him look at you. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to come here,” he whispered. “Sorry that I put you through this again.”

“It’s ok, Dean,” you told him. “Sam told me what happened. I know you wouldn’t take any unnecessary risks any more. Especially after what happened before.” You smiled and placed your forehead to his. “You saved innocent lives while keeping yourself as safe as you could. I’m proud to be your mate…your wife.”

“The doctors,” he started to say, pulling back. “They say I’m going to have scars.” He glanced down at his right arm and winced.

“And I won’t love you any less,” you told him. “I won’t want you any less. I’ll admit…my heart will clench every time I see the scars…knowing how painful they were for you. But I’ll still smile and love you because I know that is the price you paid to save children, like I know you would do for our own. Let's give you time to heal...and I'll try to come up with something to fix that.”

“How did we ever get so lucky, finding you?” he chuckled, leaning in and kissing you.

You answered him by kissing him again.

 

*Abbi*

 

She smiled widely as she put down little Samantha, the little one fast asleep. As she turned around, Garth was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He gave her his best smile, making her smile too. Abbi went to him, holding him close. She felt a little nauseous as he made her look up at him and kiss him. It was mostly nerves, but there was something she needed to tell him.

“Something wrong, Abs?” he asked softly, concerned. “You look a little green.”

“I’m ok,” she sighed. “Let’s go sit.”

She let him lead her downstairs to the living room. Abbi tucked herself into Garth’s side once they were seated.

“Garth?” she asked, getting his attention.

“Yes?” he replied, palming her hip.

“I…I’m pregnant,” she said quickly before she lost her nerve.

He went stiff next to her.

“You’re sure?” he asked, his tone worrying her.

She nodded, smiling at the memory of just a month prior.

“You did service me very well during my heat,” she said, placing her hand over his on her hip, pulling it to rest on her belly. “And y/n was kind enough to ask Autumn to re-create the potion she’d given Sam and Dean for you.”

She sighed in relief as she felt him stroke her stomach, purring softly at the attention.

“I’ve got something I’d like to ask you,” he said, helping her sit back up.

“What?” she asked, a little nervous as she looked him in the eye.

He smiled as he handed her a flat, square leather box. When she opened it, she was shocked to see a leather collar with her and his names burned into it…but also a simple ring, set with sapphires along with it.

“I know this is usually something the female asks,” he said. “But when has anything with us ever been…traditional? Abigail Walker…will you do me the honor of wearing my collar and marry me?”

“Yes,” she purred, “On both counts.”

She eased herself into his lap and bared her throat. He placed the collar around her neck with care, kissing her deeply as he placed the ring on her finger. As he was about to work his hands under her shirt, Charlie decided to bounce in.

“I knew it!” she exclaimed as Abbi got off Garth’s lap. “I’m so happy for you two!”

“Make that three,” Abbi said, Garth getting up and placing his arm around her waist.

Garth kissed her again as Charlie started to squeal with delight.

 

5 years later…

 

*Y/N*

 

“Daddy! No!” Mary cried out, unable to keep from laughing as Sam tickled the poor kit until she was crying.

He laughed with her, scooping her up and hugging her before putting her back on her feet.

“Having fun, Little Bit?” he asked her.

She nodded, running after one of her classmates at their Christmas/Birthday party for Mary and her 5 siblings. You sat on Sam’s lap as he eased onto the couch, giving him a quick kiss. He smiled, tucking his face against your throat.

“How are the dreams?” you asked him quietly.

“Getting better,” he sighed, pulling back enough so she could hear him. “The therapy is helping.”

Six months ago, they’d been working a case along side the Behavioral Analysis Unit that turned out to be a young woman turning into a Rugarou. Sam had tried to help her by getting a special collar on her that would suppress what she was, so they could get her to a research facility, to try to help turn her fully human during a hostage situation.

The woman…lost control and started eating her 16-year old foster daughter. Sam had to put her down. But what haunted him most was watching that girl die. He couldn’t stop dreaming about it. So he started seeing a therapist. She was thankful for the fact he was willing to get help. It…it had brought up a lot of his other demons. The demon blood drinking…the visions…other things he regretted doing in his life.

You had a few blissful minutes before Tobias, Cassandra and Samantha all started to climb up onto Sam, then you. The two of you cuddled them and tickled them, pulling laughs and purrs from the energetic kits.

“There you are!” you heard Dean shout excitedly, pulling little Cassie from your hold. “Think you could hide from Daddy?”

“Yep!” she chirped, putting her arms around his neck in a hug.

Dean sat next to you and Sam as the kids eventually moved on to other fun.

“They certainly can wear a guy out,” he chuckled, easing back into the couch. “Another hour and they should be crashing, hopefully.”

“Can’t keep up anymore, Dean?” you asked playfully, sliding over and into his lap.

“They’ve had me running after them since 6 am,” he sighed. “It’s nearly 4 in the afternoon. Give a guy a break, hmm?”

“Never,” you kidded, running a hand through his hair.

He sighed through his nose, leaning in to your touch. You reached for his hand, and he gave you his right hand without hesitation. Even after nearly 5 years since his accident…the skin of his arm was still all scar tissue. It had been so hard after it happened. You had written a few spells for restoration, to restore him to good as new. But...the pain he'd been in when you'd tried. You had had to take him back to the hospital several times, unsure of what was wrong. It had pained you to find out about what had been laced in that bomb magically. Add to that the various spells and magical salves that had been used in his grafts...it was such a jumble of spell work that to try and pick it apart to fix him...the pain could kill him. You couldn't put him through it. You remembered how hard he’d had it trying to get full function from his hand and arm again. The skin was marred and slightly discolored in places. You could recall how it took him 3 months to stop flinching away when one of the kids wanted to be picked up or touched his scars, not knowing what happened.

But like you’d told him…he wasn’t less in your eyes, but more. His strength to not give up and regain use of his arm and ignore how people looked at his scars when he wore comfortable clothes that showed skin. His compassion with victims and hospital patients when on cases. His jovial nature that let him joke and kid about how he’d gotten the scars. He didn’t boast on them when someone asks, but simply explains what happened or uses his experience to make a point.

You loved him for all of that. You loved Sam’s kindness and endless patience. He had his own strengths…and his own demons he fought against in his mind every day. These two men…they were everything to you…to your family. They leaned in and kissed you at the same time.

“You think we could get Marnie to take the kids for the sleep over early?” Sam asked, his voice a low growl. “We’ve missed having you all to ourselves.”

“Sorry,” you chuckled, pulling their hands against your lower belly. “But even if she does…we’re not exactly alone.”

“You’re pregnant again?” Dean asked, surprised. “But I thought you were on birth control during your last heat?”

“I was,” you told him. “But I guess you guys are more virile than we thought. It wasn’t strong enough. Are you ok with this?”

“More than ok,” Sam said, his voice smooth as melted chocolate. “We need to cut the party short. Now.”

“And why is that?” you asked in his ear.

You gasped and moaned as he pulled you close and bit at your ear.

“Because we want to fuck you until you can’t stand up,” he snarled right in your ear.

He pulled you to your feet and started thanking everyone for coming. Once the kids were out and off to Marnie’s for their sleepover, and the house was quiet, Dean pinned you against the door, Sam on your left, crowding you. You could only smile as they celebrated their new addition to their family by recreating that wonderful week.

For you now…life isn’t good.

Life…is perfect.

 

The End


End file.
